Forever Young
by wizards-inmyattic
Summary: Mira Rivers is Rose's best friend, Scorpius's dream girl, Lorcan's oldest friend, Lucy's favorite person and Dom's voice of reason. Combine that and you have a crazy school experience. Read along as Mira falls in love, grows up, keeps secrets, makes friends and realizes that it all is apart of life. Being forever young never sounded so good when you have friends like hers.
1. Chapter 1

Many children wait with bated breath for the one day a year where they are celebrated solely on the fact that they've become 365 days older, and Mira Rivers was no exception. She mailed the intricately designed invitations for her 14th summer birthday party to all of her family and friends, and prepared delicious finger food and a sparkling punch. Mira's best friend, Rose Weasley, helped Mira set up the party in Mira's large backyard, complete with tables for socializing, and a stage for their favorite band, the Inside Snitch. Mira's eleven-year-old sister Natalie even promised avoid bothering the guests.

It was around noon on the warm, breezy day of the party that the majority of the guests arrived. Rose, Mira, and another friend of theirs, Dominique Weasley (one of Rose's ten cousins) stood by the gate.

"Thanks for coming," Mira said, taking a wrapped gift from Rose's brother Hugo, who smiled and ran off to find his cousin and best friend, Lily Potter.

Lily's older brothers, James and Albus, entered next, James's best mate Scorpius Malfoy trailing behind them. Once Dominique had his present, Scorpius gave a mock bow. "Ladies," he said. Then he turned on his heel and fell into step with James and Albus. The three girls watched him go.

"Wow, Mira, I see you invited Malfoy," said Dominique, an impressed smile on his face. "I think he's dreamy."

Mira shrugged. "I guess in some eyes he might be considered 'cute,' at least a little bit," she said nonchalantly, shoving her hands in her pockets. A smile broke out as Lucy and Molly Weasley entered the gate. Rose gently took their large present, and couldn't resist shaking it- since her Uncle Percy was Minister of Magic, it had to pay well.

Dominique folded her arms. "You say some might find Scorp cute. Do you think he's cute?" she asked Mira, who was now blushing. Mira tucked a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear silently.

"Maybe." Rose and Dominique grinned, pressing for details. Mira sighed heavily, and noticed 5-year-old Roxanne Weasley tugging at her dress. Mira picked the small child up and balanced Roxanne on her hip.

Roxanne grinned and Mira playfully wiped a smudge of cake from her nose. "Mia! Want more cake!" She clapped her tiny hands gleefully at the thought of the dessert.

"Alright, go ask my mother for more," Mira said, setting Roxanne back onto the grass. The girl started to run, in the direction of the house. "Oh MRS. RIVERS!"

Rose laughed at her smaller cousin. "Don't let her change the subject! What is this about your liking Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Well," began Mira, "It started last weekend. It was the weekend that Dad took Natalie and me to Malfoy Manor, because he and Mr Malfoy had to discuss Auror business." Mira turned and picked up a broken balloon of the grass. "Mr Malfoy had Scorpius take Natalie and me to the kitchen to have a snack, and then to wait in Scorpius's room."

Rose laughed. "Wait a second! Draco Malfoy sent his fifteen-year-old son to wait in his room with a teenage girl?"

"Natalie was there too!" Mira protested, blushing profusely. "Anyway, Natalie had to go to the bathroom-"

Dominique and Rose began giggling at the realization that Natalie left Scorpius and Mira- alone.

Mira sighed. "So, Scorpius showed me his Quidditch trophies, because he's played on a recreational league since he was seven. But right by his trophy case, there's a fluorescent light, and it was illuminating him, and I realized how cute he was-"

"And the fact that you were alone..." Dominique finished, trading high fives with Rose. Rose stared at the spot above Dominique and Mira's heads.

"Hi Scorpius!" Rose said, smiling nervously. She sent the other girls warning looks.

Mira snorted. "Like I'm going to fall for that. Oh sure, Scorpius is behind me, and he-" she turned around and was met by his deep silver orbs.

"Hey Mira," Scorpius said, giving a small wave. Mira's childhood friend Lorcan Scamander joined them.

"We were going to play Quidditch. Do you want to play?" Mira quickly scanned her backyard; it seemed that everyone had arrived.

She nodded. "We'd love to," she answered. She turned to follow the boys, beckoning her friends to follow. Mira heard Dominique whisper to Rose, "Of course she'd go with Scorpius..."

Mira rolled her eyes and continued walking across the yard to where the majority of the children were.

Except for Hugo, Lily, Roxanne and her brother Fred, all the children and teens were standing by a stretch of land that resembled Quidditch pith.

They broke into teams, with Mira and Albus as both seekers and team captains. Mira chose Rose, Dominique, Scorpius, Lorcan, Natalie and James. On the opposing team (besides Albus) were Molly and Lucy Weasley, Dominique's brother and sister Louis and Victoire, Lorcan's twin brother Lysander, and Mira's schoolmate, Bethany.

The groups of seven faced off, and within seconds of Mr Rivers blowing his whistle, they were in the air.

Victoire Weasley's boyfriend (also James, Albus and Lily's godbrother) Teddy Lupin commentated to the adults and little kids, who watched their siblings, cousins, and friends eagerly.

Mira's chasers: Rose, Lorcan and Scorpius passed the quaffle so well together, that Molly (the keeper for Team Albus) couldn't keep up with her blocks. Mira and Albus were flying above the rest, looking for the Snitch, in a race against time- and each other.

The game was going extremely well for Team Mira, until little Natalie Rivers swung her club a little too hard at a bludger. The red ball flew, and Lucy Weasley, too busy trying to steal the quaffle from her cousin Rose to notice, was hit in the head.

Her sister Molly screamed, and her father and mother were quite frantic on the ground. Lucy's small form was quickly falling from the sky, and Scorpius acted quickly. He flew forward with astounding speed, and caught the thirteen-year-old witch.

The boy swooped to the ground, holding an unconscious Lucy until her parents stopped running around enough to notice that their baby was on the ground once more.

However, their other daughter was still on her broom, screaming and flying erratically. James flew towards his cousin and gently lifted her onto his broom.

He then lowered them to the ground. Rose and Mira joined them. Mrs. Rivers brought out a blanket for Lucy. "I started a fire, in case you wanted to Floo to the hospital. I wasn't sure if Lucy would be able to do side-along apparition in her state."

She ushered the three of them inside, Molly still sobbing on the ground. "Would you like some tea?" Mrs. Rivera called. Molly nodded, and followed her family.

The party was left in an awkward silence. "Quite a bash you threw," Lorcan said finally, ruffling Mira's hair. There was a small squeak. All eyes turned to Natalie, who was standing sheepishly, clutching her bat so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"I'm sorry." Mira wrapped her arms around her younger sister, who was feeling guilty. "How about later you and I go check on Lucy and see how she's doing?"

Natalie nodded eagerly. "Okay. I'd like that, Mira."

"And we'll come too," Rose added, jerking her thumb in the direction of Hugo. A deeper voice agreed.

"I'd like to join you four."

Mira turned to the source of the sound, and smiled back at Scorpius. "Until then," she said finally. "I could use some help cleaning up around here."

Throughout the backyard, the guests were beginning to leave, because let's face it; nothing kills a party like someone getting knocked unconscious.

As the four teens and two children began to pick up fallen punch cups and paper plates, a nicely built teenage boy with shaggy brown hair and freckles on his neck jogged up to them. "Nice party, Rivers. Bye Rose," he added, giving the redheaded girl a kiss on the cheek.

Mira and Scorpius gave wolf-whistles and catcalls as the boy walked away. James quirked his eyebrow at his blushing cousin. "So Rosie, who was that?"

Rose gulped and looked at the expectant faces."Pepper Holloway. He's a Ravenclaw in our year. And he's my... my boyfriend." Mira grinned.

"4th year Ravenclaw, huh? So I guess Lorcan and Lysander have the scoop on him." Rose turned a deeper red that rivaled her vibrant ruddy hair.

She shrugged. "The twins actually introduced him to me. Do you remember the Hogsmeade weekend you had detention? I needed someone to hang out with, so they brought along Pepper, and we hit it off."

Scorpius frowned at Pepper's retreating form. "I hope you know, Rosie, he's kind of a player. My friend Amanda dated him last year, and he cheated on her with Bethany Zabini. I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's okay," Rose said, "He knows how big my family is. No one wants to get jumped that many times."

They all laughed, and began to clean again.

Mira passed a jar of silver powder to her friends and sister. They each took a handful and Mira replaced the jar. "Mum we're leaving!" She called. Rose stepped up to the fireplace. She threw her powder onto the flames, which turned green.

"St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!"

Rose then walked into the flames and was engulfed in the fire. Within seconds, she was gone. Hugo went next, repeating the process. James followed.

"St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!" He too, disappeared. Following Hugo was Natalie, leaving Mira and Scorpius. She gave him a smile.

"Be sure to enunciate. Mr Potter told me that he ended up in Knockturn Alley because he said 'diagonally' instead of 'Diagon Alley,'" Mira said seriously.

Scorpius punched her arm playfully. "Yes, mother. St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!" The flames swallowed him, and Mira was alone.

Here I go, she thought. She threw the powder. "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!"

By the time the receptionist pointed Mira to the Artifact Accidents ward, Lucy's room was packed. Besides her parents and Molly, Natalie, Rose, Hugo, James and Scorpius, Mira saw the twins, Fred and Roxanne.

Molly looked up at her arrival. "Albus and Lily are in the tearoom, and Victoire and Dom took Louis to the hospital shop." She clutched her sister's cold hand tightly.

"How's Luce doing?"

Casting a glance at the heart monitor beside Lucy's bed, Molly grimaced. "She's still unconscious, but her breathing has returned to normal."

Scorpius rubbed the small of Molly's back comfortingly. She sniffled. Within moments, Victoire, Dominique and Louis had rejoined the group. Louis gave chocolate frogs to his distraught cousin and her parents, and then the nine-year-old settled onto Mira's lap. Hugo did the same to Victoire, and Dominique found a spot on the floor, leaning against Rose's chair for support.

They stayed, a cozy group for the support of their sister/daughter/cousin/friend, and none of the nurses had the heart to kick any members of the too-large party out.

It was dark when Mira, Rose, Hugo, Natalie, James and Scorpius decided to Floo home. They returned to the Rivers household to collect their things, and after a few goodbye hugs, the three boys left, and Rose and Mira got ready for a sleepover.


	2. Chapter 2

Mira Rivers was a bad liar. Anyone close to her knew this fact, as she always bit the nail of her left index finger when lying. Mira's friends love playing games like, poker and 'I Doubt It,' because she was easy to read.

That just so happened to be the game Scorpius, James, Rose, Mira and Lorcan played in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, as they waited to begin fourth and fifth years, respectively. Scorpius placed some cards face on the tiny table. "Three aces," he said smugly, raising his pointed chin at his comrades. Rose touched the brim of her poker visor.

"I doubt it," she said. She folded her arms defiantly as Scorpius flipped his cards over. Rose frowned at the trio of aces that stared back at her. With some reluctance, Rose took the pile of cards in the center and added them to her hand.

Everyone turned to Mira, and all eyes were drawn to her digits. As Mira said 'four kings,' she slowly raised the index finger to her lips. Lorcan cried "I doubt it!" Mira sighed as she stared resentfully at the medley of card ranks on the table. Fortunately, there were no cards besides her own, as Rose had cleared the pile already.

It was time for James. He placed five cards on the table and announced that all five were queens. James cleared his face of all expression and looked each of them in the eyes. Rose leaned towards Mira.

"I really hate his poker face," the redheaded girl said, stamping her foot. No one else spoke, and Lorcan placed six cards on the table. Before he could reveal their rank, James interrupted, "Peanut butter!"

Rose banged her head against the table in exasperation. "I should have known," came her muffled voice. "I have six jacks," Lorcan said, wanting to get on with his turn. As he ended up telling the truth, Scorpius got all eleven of the cards in the middle.

The game continued. Rose watched everyone like a hawk, and once she saw Lorcan whisper something to Mira, who kept a straight face anyway.

Rose fanned out two cards. "I hold in my hand, two fives. Who wants to doubt me?" James nudged Scorpius. "She seems too cocky to be lying."

"No, it's a mind trick," Scorpius argued. "I doubt it!" Rose turned the cards around happily- both fives. "Read it and weep, Goldilocks!" James laughed at Rose's name for Scorpius. "I think he's more of a Silverlocks. Kind of like a modern Jack Frost," he said, patting the top of Scorpius's head degradingly.

The door opened as Pepper Holloway joined them. Rose's face lit up like a Christmas tree as Pepper squeezed himself between Rose and Mira forcibly. "Hi Plum Cracker," Pepper said, tapping Rose's nose. The ginger girl giggled happily. "Hello, Stud Muffin!"

Lorcan made a face. "Mira-poo is going to be sick," Mira announced. "I need to find another compartment before Plum Cracker and Stud Muffin over there have a meeting with my breakfast." She stood to leave, Scorpius following closely behind.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing a lot less of Rose than usual," Mira mused. Scorpius smiled at her. "It's okay. I'm sure you have other... friends," the blond boy replied, pushing open a compartment door. Inside sat Molly and James. The two fifth years were concentrating on their wizards' chess game, so Mira and Scorpius didn't ask if the pair wanted any company.

"Where's Little Red Riding Head?" Molly asked, referring to Rose.

Mira snorted. "With Mr Stud Muffin," she replied, gagging.

Scorpius laughed. James looked up from his game in confusion. "I'm sorry, did you say Stud Muffin?"

"I'm sorry to say that I did," Mira admitted, "But that's what Rose has been calling Pepper Holloway." Molly stood up and stretched. "As much as I'd love to hear about Rose's pet names for her male friend, you two need to get out," she said, looking pointedly at James and Scorpius.

The boys looked offended. "Oh, Mol, don't you like us?" James asked, pretending to sulk at his cousin's words. She gave him a stunning smile in return.

"As much as we like both of you, we're almost at school, so it's time for us to change," Mira elaborated. Scorpius gave a wily grin and slung his arm across her shoulder lazily. "Then why would you kick us out?"

Mira hit his chest lightly. "You're a prat, you know that?"

"I did know, as a matter of fact. A certain witch has told me numerous times how much of a prat I am. But what she really means, is that I'm incredibly handsome and she'd love to snog me senseless," Scorpius answered smugly. He winked at Mira.

The girl shoved him. "No, I think she meant you're a huge prat. You can get out now," Mira added, herding Scorpius and James towards the door in a rude fashion. "We girls must get dressed." Molly began to change the minute the boys were gone.

"Mira, what's going on with you and Scorpius? Is he your Stud Muffin?" Molly asked, grinning at her friend. "I mean, you two had to be SOMEWHERE before you came in here with me and Al. Somewhere alone, perhaps?" Mira swatted Molly arm.

"Luce, you are fifteen! That's way too young to be thinking about those kinds of things, like snogging and groping," Mira said, wagging her finger scoldingly. Molly rolled her eyes and smirked at the younger teen. They continued to change in silence, Molly staring at the drawn shades covering the window.

It was almost dark when the girls found James and Scorpius again, and the group got into a carriage to ride up to school. Mira saw Rose getting into another carriage with Pepper and the twins. Inside Mira's carriage, Scorpius turned to her. "Are you trying out for the Quidditch team this year?"

Mira smirked. "Did your captain put you up to that? I see you're using your Gryffindor connections." She looked at him pointedly. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see," Mira added. Scorpius shook his blond hair out of his eyes.

"Or maybe, I could come with you?"

"Oh, really?" Mira said, pressing her face to the cool glass of the carriage to hide the tinge of red threatening to spread across her cheeks. She breathed deeply as she watched the rain drip down the window.

Scorpius turned to her. "I'd like to. That way, I can see if we have any competition this year," he said finally. "It's a covert operation. If I wasn't a wizard, I think I'd like to be a spy." Scorpius rubbed the bridge of his nose, deep in his thoughts.

"You must be the loudest spy ever," Mira snorted, removing her face from the window.

Putting his hand over his heart in mock offense, Scorpius gasped. "Whatever do you mean, Mira?" The girl laughed. "When I was staying in Rose's room at Mrs. Molly Weasley's house, I could hear you up in Al's room. You needed a drink of water; you had to use the bathroom. No one can get a good night's sleep around you."

Scorpius wrinkled his nose. "I can't help it if you have super-sonic bat ears," he said, tugging her ear.

It was at this point that Molly began to giggle uncontrollably. Her fits of laughter escalated, and the other three students staring at her as if she had just fallen off the crazy wagon. Lucy clutched her stomach in fits of laughter.

"Mol?" James asked slowly. He placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Molly continued to snicker.

Calming down, the fifth year spoke. "When she was younger, Mira, Natalie, and her parents came to the Burrow for Christmas dinner with us. Dominique was still doing accidental magic, because she hadn't quite learned to control it."

Mira put her head in her hands, seeming to understand where the story was going.

"Dominique and Mira got into an argument. No one can remember what it's about now, but it was very important to them. One minute, they're shouting at each other as children tend to, and the next second, Mira has these huge ears that take up half her head!"

James laughed at the memory, and Scorpius closed his eyes, obviously visualizing this. Mira was turning red again, and was grateful when the carriage came to a stop. She jumped down from her seat and bounded over to Rose, Pepper, and the twins.

Scorpius looked at Molly, who was watching Mira go. "How big are we talking, here?" he asked, still trying to picture Mira with giant ears.

Molly used her hands to demonstrate. "Nana Molly fixed her up pretty quick, but for weeks after that James would talk especially loud around her, to make it seem like her hearing had doubled, like her ear size," Molly added.

Scorpius shook his head, joining James and Molly in laughter. "I'm sorry, mate," he said to James, "But your family can be so mean sometimes."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

When Lucy Weasley joined Rose, Mira, James, and Victoire at the Gryffindor table, the two fourth years were already engaged in conversation. She waved at Molly, who was talking to Bethany Zabini and Scorpius at the Slytherin table. In the middle of their conversation, Rose turned to Lucy.

"Hey there, Squirt."

Lucy frowned. "I'm only a year younger than you, and I'm an inch taller than you," she answered, staring Rose down. She hated being called Squirt more than Mira hated being reminded of the agonizing half hour she spent with the ears of a bat.

By the time Headmistress McGonagall finished giving the start-of-term feast, Lucy's stomach was growling terribly. The two boxes of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans she had shared with Albus on the train were long gone.

When the meal started, Lucy heaped her plate high with roast chicken, peas, carrots, boiled potatoes and gravy. She watched Dominique at the Ravenclaw table, talking to Pepper Holloway. Lucy smiled to herself.

She was so happy that everyone was getting along so well with Rose's boyfriend. Except for Lorcan. Why was he staring at Pepper like he had been a Death Eater? This would be a very eventful year.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose Weasley hated mornings, especially at school. Her cousin Victoire was always telling her to listen to the birds chirping and some other tripe. Rose figured it was easier when you're part veela, because you don't look like a mountain troll in the morning. But not everyone had perfect hair coming out of bed.

When Rose woke up on September second, she didn't hear anything. No stupid birds for her to "listen to," or whatever Victoire wanted her to, and she was tired. Thinking everyone else was still asleep; Rose rolled over and drifted off again. What Rose didn't know, however, was that all of her other dorm mates were already at breakfast, leaving her to her own devices. By the time Rose realized this, she had ten minutes until her first class of the day.

Swearing under her breath in a way that would make her mother cringe, Rose pulled herself into the bathroom, taking a two minute shower, brushing her teeth in one, and getting dressed in two. As Rose ran to the Great Hall, she used her wand to untangle her hair and get wrinkles out of her clothes. Rose knew she wouldn't be winning any awards for her presentation, but she didn't look like a slob.

The only person left at the Gryffindor Table was Lucy, nibbling daintily at a piece of bacon. "Good morning Rose!" she said happily, waving at her cousin. Rose grunted in response, grabbing a piece of toast and taking a gulp of orange juice.

"Running late?"

Rose chose not to respond, instead rushing over to her head of house, Professor Longbottom. She hoped he wasn't feeling chatty; Rose had two minutes remaining to get her timetable and find her class.

She hopped on one foot as Professor Longbottom handed her the timetable. "Now, Rose, I'm sure you know that you must start attempting to be on time to classes. We have this conversation every year, and I always hope that it will be the last. Your father had the same sense of time as you do, but your mother..." Rose sighed. The way Professor Longbottom complained about Rose's tardiness, she didn't have the heart to tell him that he wasn't helping her by giving a ten-minute lecture while she was already late.

Next to Professor Longbottom, Headmistress McGonagall cleared her throat to gain the Herbology professor's attention. "Neville, every year, you make this girl ten minutes late for class instead of two. I think you should let her go to class."

"Yes, Minerva. And Rose, tell your parents that Neville said hello."

Rose promised she would, and then ran off to the Charms classroom for her class with the fourth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Twice Rose almost fell off a moving staircase in her rush, and she nearly dropped her shoulderbag as wrll, When Rose reached the room, Professor Whitehorn was calling roll. The older woman announced, "Aria Weslie," just as Rose slipped into the vacant seat next to Mira. Cringing, Rose realized that 'Wesley' came after 'Weasley,' and she just missed her name.

"Miss Weasley," Professor Whitehorn said, not looking up from her attendance book. "Did you expect a special invitation to come to class? Or did you feel Charms to be a trivial subject that didn't require your prescence?"

Rose blushed into her textbook, as Mira gave her an apologetic glance. On Mira's other side sat Lorcan, who mouthed, 'What happened?' to her. She gave a quick, 'I overslept,' as a response.

Mira slipped Rose a piece of parchment. Rose waited until Professor Whitehorn turned away to demonstrate a spell before opening it.

Sorry I didn't wake you up. I went for a jog with Albus at 6, and we went straight to the Great Hall for breakfast. I didn't know you weren't awake.

Rose nodded at Mira, to tell her it was okay. Then she turned back to Professor Whitehorn, who was instructing the students to try the summoning spell on their own. She told Pepper to pass out feathers to everyone to practice on, because the lighter the object was, the easier it would be to summon.

Once Pepper handed Rose a feather, she raised her wand. "Accio feather!" Her feather twitched, making Rose frown. Mira's moved an inch, and Lorcan's stayed put. He furiously poked it with his wand, and then raised his hand. "Professor? I think my feather isn't working."

Rose gave Lorcan a cheeky grin. "Or maybe what's on the other end isn't working," she retorted. Lorcan swatted her with his wand. "I think its the feather." Rose quirked the ends of her lips up in a smile.

Mira rolled her eyes at her two best friends. "You two need to calm down," she said, before trying the charm again. The feather moved another half inch. "This is frustrating. Half the class has gotten it already."

She looked at Lysander, who was currently jumping up and down in glee. As the first one finished, he had been awarded 35 points to Ravenclaw, and the joy of being the first fourth year to properly do the spell for that school year. Lorcan made a face at his twin. Jealousy was not something Lorcan had mastered, and he was jealous of his twin on many occasions.

By the end of class, Lorcan could however, produce a summoning charm, equal in strength to Mira's, and stronger than Rose's. As the trio left the Charms classroom, Rose heard her stomach growl. She regretted only having toast for breakfast, because the one little slice of bread was gone.

"What do you have next?" Mira asked, breaking Rose's chain of thought. She glanced at her timetable and groaned. "I have Divination with Aria Weslie," Rose replied. Lorcan hopped in front of the girls and turned around, walking backwards.

"How do you know?"

Rose stuffed the Timetable into her bag. "I heard her tell your brother how excited she was for Divination. But get this: Professor Patil does her partners in alphabetical order." It took a moment for Rose's friends to get what Rose was saying- Weasley/Weslie. Soon, Lorcan and Mira continued on to the Ancient Runes classroom, and Aria fell into step with Rose. But the latter prayed hard that she wouldn't have to strangle Aria.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Once again, Lucy found herself eating meals alone. Ever since she had entered third year, she realized how many people steered clear of her. Some people might think that someone with as many family members as her would never get lonely, but that was Lucy. And until she had turned thirteen the previous spring, Lucy had liked being alone.

Except things had changed.

Molly had gotten older and more mature; way too mature to hang out with her sister.

Mira and Rose had stopped hanging out with her as much, preferring to talk about boys and fashion, which Lucy didn't understand. The purpose of clothes was to cover your body, so what else was there to pore over endless articles of witch weekly about. And boys- the only thing Lucy saw them as good for was a game of Quidditch and chess, or to have apple pie eating contests.

Lucy thought about her friends and family as she finished her meal of steak-and-kidney pie, carrots and fried tomatoes. She wondered why people had to grow up. Because Lucy was born with an eidetic memory, she could remember times when they were children, running through the sprinklers. That was back when boys had cooties, and Lucy was the only girl with cooties, because she said she was going to play with Albus no matter what.

"Hey Luce."

Looking up, Lucy saw Mira joining her. "Hullo," Lucy responded glumly. She took another bite of her food. Mira took the empty seat next to Lucy. In silence, she began helping herself to fried sausages and chips. Mira also poured herself a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"How was Ancient Runes?" Lucy asked finally, looking at Mira.

"How did you-"

Lucy pointed to her eyes, and to the timetable she knew was in Mira's bag. Then Lucy tapped the side of her head with a finger. "Eidetic memory," Mira said, her mouth full of sausages.

Lucy nodded. She saw her own plate was empty, and stood.

"Don't leave," Mira cried out. She grinned at Lucy. "I don't want to eat alone, and Rose hasn't come back from Divination yet.

Mira blinked and cocked her head to the side in thought. "Sometimes its nice to be alone," she said, walking briskly out of the Great Hall. Mira was left alone with her thoughts, wondering why Lucy was acting so strange, and why Rose hadn't come back yet.

James scooted down the table towards her. "Hey Mira," he said. "So, April Fools going to be here soon-"

"Seven months from yesterday," Mira interjected. She smirked at James, who looked annoyed at her interruptions.

"As I was saying, April first is soon upon us, and every year, Albus pranks me. But I want you to help me this time. With your brains and my devilish mind, we should be able to come up with something."

Mira smiled. "What did you have in mind?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't been doing disclaimers, but I don't own Harry Potter or gain profits from this story. I just like it. And I'll try to do disclaimers from now on. Enjoy the story!**_

Dear Mum,

How are you? I'm well. Natalie is too, and I'm not sure if she's told you she was sorted into Ravenclaw. I'm sure you must be disappointed; not one of your children went into Hufflepuff. But I'm having fun. Rose was late almost every morning during the first week, but that's become a tradition. I've taken up jogging with Albus before breakfast and after dinner. We're planning on trying out for our respective Quidditch teams, and it's more fun to get in shape with a friend.

Speaking of tryouts, Rose and I have them this afternoon. Scorpius and Pepper Holloway (have you met him already?) are coming with us. They said for 'moral support,' but I think they just are scouting out competition for Slytherin and Ravenclaw. So did Emma Wood, the Captain. We had to get special permission for them to come to tryouts. I really want to play Chaser, which Lucy usually plays. She said she's not trying out this year. That bludger-to-the-head thing at my party kind of freaked her out. And there's another thing.

While we're on the topic of Lucy, she's been acting strangely. She always eats alone, and she watches us, as if she's... studying us. When Rose tried to talk to her, Lucy gave this weird speech about being alone, and left. Is she being possessed? I'm sure you can help me out, or your name isn't Romilda Vane-Rivera.

Your daughter,

Mira

In the Owlery, Mira whistled for her owl, Orion. The tawny brown owl flew down and perched itself on Mira's arm. It cocked its head, waiting for a letter.

Said letter was safely tucked into the bird's talons. "Take this to Mum," Mira said, tapping the bird's beak affectionately. "When you come back tomorrow, I'll have a special treat waiting for you."

Within seconds, Mira could no longer see Orion, and she knew the treat would be motivation to deliver the letter quickly and return to Hogwarts. Mira leaned against the wall, watching the clouds her owl had just disappeared into. She was so lost in thought; she couldn't hear the footsteps as they entered the Owlery.

"Hullo, Mira."

Mira turned. She saw Scorpius, a letter visible in his back pocket. Mira watched as Scorpius briskly whistled for his owl.

"Hullo."

"I saw your sister today," Scorpius continued, giving his owl the letter. The snowy white creature reminded Mira of Mr. Potter's owl, Hedwig or something. Although the bird had died more than twenty years ago, she had seen many pictures at their house.

"Natalie was with some first year Hufflepuffs. I said hi to her, and her friends told her not to talk to me, because I'm a Slytherin. That's a load of tripe, and your sister listened to it. I asked her friends how many of them had actually talked to a Slytherin. Not one of them! They based their accusations on what their parents told them about Slytherins," Scorpius ranted. "It was like we were a species. You know, we do this, we say that, we like this."

Mira gave a soft chuckle at his words. Scorpius usually had a pale face, but now it was splotched red from anger. "What's so funny?" he asked. He sent the owl out of the window, turning back to Mira.

"You're one of the nicest Slytherins I've met," Mira said, smiling at Scorpius. Her face heated up at her words, and she busied herself tying her shoelaces to hide the red tinge of her face. In the minute it took her to swoop down and adjust the strings, Scorpius had found the owlery's ceiling very interesting.

Seeming too eager to change the subject, Scorpius told Mira a story about something his cousin Bethany Zabini (the daughter of Blaise and Daphne Zabini née Greengrass) said to him in the common room the previous weekend.

"And after she made the kid eat the doxy eggs, he was up in the infirmary for a week and a half," Scorpius finished. He took a step towards Mira. "I'm excited for your tryouts," he added.

Mira smiled. "I get it. Trying to get the inside scoop for your team."

"No, I mean it," Scorpius continued, taking another step towards Mira. She subconsciously took a step back. Was it just her, or was the room getting warmer? Scorpius took a third step closer. Mira's eyes widened. Why was he getting closer?

"This has been fun, Scorp, but I have to go. You know, getting ready for tryouts." At these words, Mira ran. She could hear Scorpius calling after her, but Mira didn't stop. Down the spiral stone steps she thundered, not turning back to face her friend. Mira clutched her bag closer to her as she jumped down the final two steps.

She continued running, across the courtyard and through the castle, until she reached the Gryffindor common room.

The minute the password was spoken and the Fat Lady had swung open to allow the Gryffindor girl access, Mira sat in her favorite chair by the fire. The last time Scorpius had looked so offended had been eight years ago, at Flourish and Blotts, when a certain little girl denied his request for friendship…

_Romilda Vane gripped her six year old daughter's hand as she opened the door to Flourish and Blotts. Mira tried to pull away from her mother's firm grip to look at the owls in the window of Eyelop's Owl Emporium. _

"_Now, Mira, we've talked about this," said Romilda. "You can look at the owls _after_ Mummy has finished talking to Mr. McBride." She tugged Mira into the shop, the little girl fighting the woman. _

_Mira stomped her foot in frustration, her little button nose turned up. "But Mummy, I don't like Mr. McBride! His eyes are different colors. The brown one is pretty, but the blue one is too light. Rose has blue eyes, but both of her's are blue, and they're a nicer shade of blue than Mr. McBride's."_

_Romilda shushed the girl, looking around to make sure that Mr. McBride hadn't overheard Mira's comment. He would probably be less keen to give her a job in his shop after that little remark. Romilda sent Mira to look at books while she talked to the shopkeeper._

_Mira had just picked up a copy of the _Tales of Beedle the Bard_, when a boy with silvery blond hair peered over her shoulder at the book. "Move!" Mira cried, jerking away from him in annoyance. _

_The boy frowned, but was otherwise unfazed by her outburst. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy," he said, "I'm going to be seven next Tuesday." Mira turned to the boy, clutching _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ to her chest protectively. _

"_I like you," Scorpius continued. "I'm going to be your friend."_

_Mira stuck her nose in the air, just like she had seen Romilda do when talking to those she didn't like. "What if I don't want to be your friend?" She put her tiny hands on her "hips," the book lying forgotten at her feet. Scorpius looked hurt. _

"_Why wouldn't you like to be my friend?"_

_Mira thought. "Because my mummy told me not to talk to strangers."  
_

"_Well, I told you my name. If you tell me yours, we won't be strangers anymore. We'll be friends," Scorpius suggested, nodding at his idea. _

_Mira complied, and that was the day she met Scorpius Malfoy. A month later, Mira went to an Auror Ball at the ministry as Rose's guest, along with Ron and Hermione Weasley. Mira was delighted to see her new friend with his father and they had been close ever since._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
_

"Lucy, slow down!" Albus huffed as he ran after his cousin. His stomach growled, reminding him that he was missing lunch. "Where are you going?"

Lucy, showing no intentions of stopping anytime soon, continued to run. She turned her head slightly and yelled in response, "To Hagrid's Hut! He lets me feed the hippogriffs!" Lucy then ran down a hill, seeing the stone structure ahead of her.

"Hullo Hagrid!" Lucy called. She waved wildly as Hagrid opened the door to his home. Within moments, she had disappeared into the cabin, leaving Albus outside, still trekking down the same way Lucy had run like a crazy marathoner.

By the time Albus entered the hut, Hagrid and Lucy were sitting around the table, eating bath buns. Albus cringed internally when Hagrid offered him some. Albus's father, Harry Potter, had told Albus about Hagrid's cooking. Harry had also told Albus that if he denied, Hagrid would be crushed. So Albus took a bath bun.

He noticed Lucy seemed to be devouring them by the handful, which pleased Hagrid immensely. After biting into his, Albus noted that it was a rich, sweet dough pastry with crunchy sugar on top. Hagrid turned to Albus, who was nibbling the bath bun.

"So, Lucy here's bin tellin' me all about yeh and yer brother. I bin hoping yeh would come an' visit me," Hagrid said. He smiled broadly at the third year boy. "I hear yer in Slytherin?" This last bit came out more as a question than anything else.

Albus nodded, taking a sip of tea from the cup Lucy had put on the table in front of him. His cousin was currently bustling around the stove, making more bath buns. She hummed "Do the Hippogriff" to herself as she worked, a smile on her face.

"Yes I am," Albus replied, looking at Hagrid. "I'm very happy in Slytherin."

Hagrid nodded. "I jus' would have thought that the son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley would be in-"

"Gryffindor?"

Shrugging, Hagrid responded, "To tell yer the truth, I jus' woulda thought that' because-"

"All Slytherins are evil? And how did you come up with that assumption? What makes us so evil?" Albus interjected. He clenched his teeth. Although a Potter and Harry's spitting image, Albus had inherited one thing from his mother: the famous Weasley temper.

Sensing an argument, Lucy pulled off her oven mitts and placed them on the table gently. "Hey, Hagrid, I'm going to feed the Hippogriffs. I know where the ferrets are." With that, Lucy scampered out of the hut.

That left Hagrid and Albus alone, the latter glaring at the former angrily. "I don't have to stay here and be insulted. I'm going back to the castle to plan for my total world domination," Albus snapped. He stormed away, being sure to slam the door.

Outside, Lucy was throwing dead ferrets to large winged creatures. They had the head and front legs of an eagle, steel-colored beaks, and the backside of a horse. Albus was stopped by one who caught his eye. The hippogriff was bronze in color, and smaller than the rest of the herd.

"That's Stormswift," Lucy said, stopping her game of catch with the ferrets and hippogriffs. "She's the only female in the herd. She might be a little on the small side," Lucy whispered, "But she has a really big ego." Lucy took a step towards Stormswift.

"Watch me."

Lucy gave a deep bow to the bronze creature, and stayed down, raising her head slightly to watch Stormswift's reaction. When the hippogriff bowed in response, she approached it and began to scratch him behind the ears.

Lucy pointed to an inky black hippogriff across the pen. "You go bow to Fleetwing, and if he bows back, you can feed him the ferrets in that barrel over there." Albus did as he was told, and he didn't notice Hagrid looking out the hut window, regretting his words and wondering if the Slytherins weren't all bad.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello all! I've come to update once more. Before I disclaim, I want to say that although I **_know_** that hippogriffs lay eggs, I specifically changed it to birth. Understand? It's INTENTIONAL! Oh yeah, and I don't own Harry Potter. Read on!**_

"MOLLY! MOLLY! MOLLY!"

Molly Weasley sat, curled up on a chair reading a book in Ravenclaw Tower. She saw Mira's younger sister, Natalie, enter the common room. The eleven-year-old bounced onto the edge of the sofa, and peered of the top of Molly's book.

"Molly, Albus and Mira asked me to fetch you."

"Why?" Molly replied, reaching into her pocket for the bookmark she kept with her at all times- Only Merlin knew how much people loved to interrupt her while she read.

Natalie thought back to the message from her sister. "Something about Lucy refusing to leave Hagrid's hut. She's been there since Friday. Albus said Lucy wants to be there when Stormswift has her baby, because it only happens once in a hippogriff's life, and Stormswift is the only girl in the herd."

Molly's eyes widened as she listened to Natalie's story. "She's down at Hagrid's?" Once Natalie's head bobbed up and down, Molly ran to the fifth year girls' dormitory to grab a sweater.

"You know, one time, I stood out in the rain for an hour and a half and I caught the flu."

Molly nodded distractedly, hopping back down the stairs, Natalie on her heels. "That's nice Natalie," she said finally, unsure of what to say next. She left the common room, joining Mira and Albus in the corridor.

"Hullo," said Albus. "Let's go to the Hippogriff pen."

The foursome walked down to Hagrid's hut, the mid-December winds nipping at their noses. Molly watched her breath puff out in front of her, reminding the girl of smoke curling out of a chimney. Three times, Natalie almost fell over on the winter ice, until she began walking with her left arm looped in Albus's right for support.

When they reached Hagrid's hut, Albus led them to the pen where Hagrid kept the Hippogriffs when they weren't in the forest. The group found Lucy, huddled on the ground beside the pregnant Stormswift, who was rearing her head in discomfort. Occasionally, Lucy would rub behind Stormswift's ears; performing heating spells with her other hand.

Molly smiled. "That would be sweet if it weren't below freezing out here," she said, marching up to her sister. "Hey! Why are you out here? Do you have any idea how cold it is today? That coat isn't nearly thick enough!"

By now, Molly was almost shouting at her sister. Stormswift, who had been agitated before, obviously felt threatened by Molly's loud cries, and the lack of a bow. Lucy's eyes widened. "Molly! Go back to the others! Now!"

Molly slammed her hands on her hips. "You don't tell me what to do! I'll go back over there when I'm done reprimanding you!"

"At least bow, then!"

"I will not bow to you," replied Molly indignantly. "Who do you think you are? I'll have you know that I- ahh!"

At the last minute, Stormswift, feeling her and her unborn baby were in danger, reared up on her hind legs. Too late, Molly realized what Lucy meant by 'bow,' and tried to run back to Albus, Natalie and Mira. But as she turned, one of Stormswift's six-inch-long talons caught her leg, the blood soaking her stockings.

Mira ran over to Molly, helping up the older girl. Albus ran to the hut, banging on the door and yelling for Hagrid. The friendly half-giant stumbled out, holding dead ferrets for Stormswift in one hand and bath buns for Lucy and himself in the other. Hagrid saw Molly clutching her leg, and Lucy, blue from cold, and sprung into action.

He picked up the wailing Molly ("My leg! It hurts!") And the fighting Lucy ("But Hagrid, I want to be here when Stormswift gives birth!") in each of his arms and took off in bounding steps towards the castle, yelling for students to get out of the way.

Albus and Mira ran as well, albeit several paces behind the large man, trying to keep up as best they could.

By the time Hagrid reached the infirmary, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey had somehow been alerted to the girls' conditions, and two beds were prepared. The entire Weasley-Potter clan attending Hogwarts (meaning Rose, James, Victoire and Dominique) was there as well, and the area had been magically enhanced. Albus, Mira and Natalie joined the others, as Madam Pomfrey tended to the torn flesh on Molly's leg, and Madam Chang (Madam Pomfrey's new assistant) began to take care of Lucy's frostbite.

Rose turned to her best friend in the seat next to her. "So what happened to them?" she asked, staring at her two cousins. They had both been sedated (because Madam Chang said she found it difficult to treat Lucy while she was screaming for Stormswift, and when Lucy was screaming, so was Molly), so the girls had to talk quietly.

Mira gave Rose a quick recap, starting from when she had returned to the common room to look for Lucy, been unable to find her, and had sought out Albus, Lucy's closest friend. She gave Rose a look.

"Where were you?"

Rose blushed at the question, and mumbled something that Mira couldn't hear- but she understood what Rose said from her tone. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Mira said, smirking at Rose.

"Oh, bugger off," Rose said finally. She blew away a strand of red hair that had fallen into her eyes. "I said I was with Pepper." The ruddy tinge in her cheeks refused to go away, seemingly sensing Rose's embarrassment.

Mira laughed, but was promptly shushed by Madam Pomfrey. "And what were you doing with Pepper?"

"Talking."

"Only talking?" Mira pressed. She waggled her eyebrows up and down for emphasis, making sure that Rose understood the true meaning behind her words. Rose playfully smacked Mira's arm at what she was suggesting.

"You're disgusting. Did you know that?"

Across the room, Victoire was watching Madam Chang's every move. "What are you doing now?" Victoire asked, leaning over her cousin to watch the mediwitch's hands at work.

"I'm wrapping Lucy's hands."

"Why?"

"So they will stay warm," Madam Chang answered. She reached for another piece of gauze on a nearby table. "Victoire, if you don't mind me asking what year are you?"

"Seventh," Victoire said proudly. "I'm a prefect."

Madam Chang nodded, thinking. "You seem to have a real interest in Healing. Have you thought about applying for an internship at St. Mungo's? They have a program for sixth and seventh years looking to get into Healing. If you want, I can pull a few strings and get you in…"

"Yes! Madam Cho, I would love that!"

"Alright then, I'll talk to the director tomorrow." Madam Cho finished wrapping Lucy's fingers and covered the girl in a ton of blankets, explaining to Victoire what she was doing.

It was around this time that Madam Pomfrey began to shoo everyone away, because the girls were staying. However, she let Albus and Victoire stay, because besides the fact that they were closest to the girls, Victoire was not leaving Madam Chang's side.

As everyone else left, Mira turned to Dominique and Rose. "Do you two want to play Exploding Snap before dinner?"

"I can't," said Rose. "I have to study for the Divination test, and then I'm having a picnic with Pepper."

Dominique nodded. "I can't either. I promised a friend I'd help her cat with its dietary habits," the blonde girl chimed in.

Before either Rose or Mira could question this, Dominique was gone. Mira shrugged. "Alright, I'll go find Lorcan and see if he wants to play chess. I'll see you later Rose," Mira said finally, watching their friend go.

The two girls remaining turned and went in opposite directions, Rose to the library and Mira to Ravenclaw Tower.

When Mira turned the corner, she would have been shocked to find a monkey playing 'would you rather with an elephant,' or to find a singing Kneazle.

But what Mira did see surprised her even more- Dominique Weasley, against the corridor wall, snogging Pepper Holloway.

_**A/N: In case anyone was paying attention, "Madam Chang" is indeed Cho Chang. In canon, Cho marries a muggle, but in my story she is still single (although she is **_dating_** a muggle) so her surname is still Chang. **_

_**Please read and review! **_


	6. Chapter 6

James Potter sat under a tree near the frozen lake, alone. To some, he might seem lost in thought, but anyone who knew him, knew that James was lost in his own reflection. He was so engrossed in his face, that he didn't see Aria Weslie walk up to him. The fact that he was looking at his reflection made this more bizarre.

Aria snapped her fingers in front of James's face, tearing his attention away from his best friend. Rolling her eyes at James's vanity, Aria planted her hands on her hips.

"James Sirius Potter!"

The dark-haired boy propped himself up on his elbows, and the turned up his nose at Aria, squinting in the winter sun. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Aria huffed. "I'm a Ravenclaw in fourth year. I thought you'd like to know the havoc you've wreaked in Ravenclaw house."

"By all means, do tell. I actually care," James answered. He inspected his fingernails nonchalantly and sighed.

"You've been selling your uncle's products to students."

"So…"

Aria glared daggers at James. "So, the entire Ravenclaw house is getting pranked. People tell us to lighten up, and give us joke candy, and little gag toys. Just last week in astronomy, I got a black eye from a punching telescope!"

To emphasize her point, Aria removed the pair of large sunglasses she had been wearing up until this point. James cringed at the condition of her right eye.

"I'm going to need you to cover that back up," James said, turning his head slightly to avoid the disgusting organ. "I think its oozing pus."

"Thanks to your entrepreneur skills! And, no one has been buying my laser wand attatchments, because they're too busy stocking up on Skiving Snackboxes and Extendable Ears," Aria said, fuming. She nodded to herself, seemingly satisfied.

James used his arms to heave himself off the grass. He brushed himself off. "Tell you what," he said finally. "If you get me one of those laser wand attachments, I'll talk to my Uncle George about striking a business deal with you. That way, the same kids who buy Skiving Snackboxes will buy your stuff. Everybody wins!"

Aria thought about his offer. "What's in it for you?"

"You'll get off my case about endorsing Weasleys Wizard Wheezes."

That was good enough for Aria, who skipped off happily. James went back to James-gazing in the frozen lake.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

"I love spending time with you."

Pepper smiled at his girlfriend, feeding her a grape from the bowl clutched firmly in his hands. "Me too, Dom."

Dominique and Pepper sat in the Room of Requirement, the only place they could be alone. If anyone found out they were dating, Dominique would become a family scandal, and half the Hogwarts students would hate her. Besides, her family/family friends made up the world's fastest gossip chain.

Pepper draped his arm around Dominique's shoulders, sighing contently. "Why don't you just break up with my dorky cousin?" the girl asked, turning to her boyfriend with a frown on her face. She couldn't understand why Pepper would prefer to be with Rose as his 'real' girlfriend instead of her.

"I told you. Your father, uncles, cousins, Scorpius, and the twins all gave me the typical, 'If-you-hurt-her-we'll-kick-your-arse,' conversation went Rose and I first started dating last year. I don't want to get hexed. I've heard Mrs. Potter taught James and Albus the bat-bogey hex," Pepper answered, pulling Dominique closer to him.

Dominique's shoulders sagged. "This feels wrong," she said. Pepper grinned cheekily at her. "What about now?"

He leaned in and kissed her softly before pulling away.

"Slightly less so…"

"I'm glad," Pepper said, grabbing her waist and pulled her to him again before covering her lips with his.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;

Lucy pulled off her oven mitts off, and handed the tray of chocolate cookies to the Hogwarts house-elf, Mitzi. Mitzi reluctantly took the tray from Lucy.

"Mistress Weasley knows that Mitzi can make cookies. Mistress Weasley doesn't need to help Mitzi," said the elf. She put the tray of cookies on the counter. It disappeared with an audible pop, travelling to wherever it was that the food at Hogwarts sat until lunchtime.

"I know, Mitzi. And you know that I've spent every Sunday in here since I was eleven. And I've told you: known of that 'mistress' stuff. My name is Lucy," said the Gryffindor girl. "Now, I'll get started on the roast chicken,"

Lucy turned and walked back into the stoved area of the kitchen. She had been gone for a couple of minutes when Lysander burst into the kitchen. He shook his blond hair of his sweaty forehead.

"Hello, young Master Scamander," Mitzi said, bowing deeply at the waist. "Can Mitzi get Master Scamander a snack? We have apple pie that Mistress Weasley-" Midsentence, Mitzi began banging her head against the rolling pin in her hand.

Lysander's eyes widened and he yanked the pin from the elf's tiny grasp. "Mitzi! What are you doing?"

"Lucy told Mitzi to stop calling her Mistress Weasley." Mitzi choked out a sob, wiping her tennis-ball eyes on a handkerchief that appeared in the air. When Mitzi was finished, the kerchief disappeared.

Shifting from foot to foot, Lysander continued. "I was looking for Lucy; I need her advice about something."

"Mitzi will find her!"

With another pop, Mitzi apparated away. Within seconds, she returned, tugging Lucy behind her by the girl's robes. Lucy held a pan of raw chicken in her hands.

"Lysander, what is it? Dinner is in an hour and a half, and I still need to make my chicken," Lucy complained. She placed the chicken onto a table.

"I just heard from Lorcan that Albus told him, that Scorpius said Mira saw Dominique and Pepper. They were snogging!" Lysander said, eyes bulging as he gestured with his hands.

Lucy blinked at her friend. "Is that bad?"

"Yes! Pepper is supposed to be dating Rose. Your cousin," Lysander explained. He sighed and folded his arms. Lucy was looking at him in a funny way. "What is it?"

"I'm trying," responded Lucy, "To understand why you're telling me this. If Dominique was snogging Pepper, which I believe, it's none of my business. To be honest, it's not your business or Lorcan, Albus, Scorpius, and Mira's business either."

Lysander shuffled his feet, and watched Lucy turn to leave the kitchen. She told him she was going to Hagrid's for a tea break (or a bath bun break, as Lysander knew). He ran out after her.

"Luce!"

The girl turned, and watched her friend approach her, waiting for him to speak. But he never did.

Instead, Lysander leaned forward and chastely kissed her lips. Lucy gave a small gasp. Lysander waited for Lucy's reaction. Lucy gasped again, seeming to be having an internal battle.

Suddenly, Lucy turned on her heel and bolted, running away from Lysander. She didn't stop until she reached Hagrid's, bolting the door to the hut behind her. You could never be too sure that Lysander wouldn't try to come after her.

Lysander was left alone, standing in the corridor outside the kitchens. And he was sure that ticklish pear was laughing at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey there, its Cristen! I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't make profits from this. If I did, half the characters would not be dead. Read and review, please!**

"And then he kissed me. Why would he do that?"

Mira sat in her favorite chair in the common room as Lucy paced back and forth, ranting about the events of the previous afternoon. "I don't know, Lucy. Maybe it's because he likes you?"

Lucy stopped pacing for a moment. "Alright, let's say he does like me. As a friend, sure, but I don't want him to like me as a-a-a-"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes," Lucy said, shuddering as if I was the most disgusting thing she could imagine. She turned to Mira, who had gone back to her book.

"Why not?" Mira asked, without looking up from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. "I mean, Lysander's a sweet boy, and let's be honest for a second. He's a looker," she added, pulling her legs underneath her to make sure she was comfortable. Lucy didn't rant often, but when she did, she didn't stop for hours.

Lucy sighed and sat down on the red sofa next to Mira.

"Because... that means I'm growing up."

Mira put her book down and wrapped Lucy in a hug. "Luce, I know you're scared of growing up, and falling in love, or... something like that. But that doesn't mean it won't happen. Besides, Lysander likes you for you, not some grown up witch who talks about boring things and turns her hair up," Mira continued.

"I know, but I want to be a little girl forever. I want to always have tea parties with you and Rose, and I want to play dress up with Molly until I absolutely have to grow up. But sometimes, I think you're like my sister than Molly," Lucy said, thinking.

"Well, I think my sister likes Molly better than me."

Lucy shrugged. "Now, let me guess, you have a problem as well."

"How'd you know?" Mira asked, surprised at Lucy's uncanny ability to read people. She actually did have a problem, but Mira was shocked that Lucy knew before she had brought up the topic. That girl had skills.

"It's about Pepper and Dominique," Lucy added.

"How did you-"

"You told Scorpius, who told Albus, who told Lorcan, who told Lysander, who told me," explained Lucy, smiling. "I think that if you let Rose find out on her own she'll be crushed, but if you tell her first, she can dump Pepper and not look like a fool."

Lucy seemed to be mulling over her own advice, because she changed her mind. "On the other hand, if she dumps Pepper, he'll have a 'date-Dom-free' card, and my uncles won't have any reason to hex the daylights out of him. I think we only have one place to turn." Lucy stopped her debate with herself to turn to Mira.

"I need to go to the Owlery and write a letter to Uncle George."

And despite knowing what he did to her best friend, Mira couldn't help but say a small prayer for Pepper.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lorcan, Mira, Scorpius, Albus, and Lucy sat around a table in the Room of Requirement, Lucy holding a large box marked Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. It had taken two days and a detailed letter from Lucy for George to send the supplies via express owl. Mira had gathered the team of students before them to plan the revenge. She had invited James a well, but he had mentioned something about a laser and Aria Weslie, and Mira had been too confused to inquire more.

When Lorcan had arrived in the Room ten minutes previous, Lucy had freaked out, until Mira assured her that she hadn't invited Lysander, for Lucy's comfort. (She still hadn't come to terms with the 'kissing her' thing.)

Now, they went over a list of possible revenge ideas. As Albus had stated, they wanted to 'send him home for the holidays with a bang-literally.'

"I call this meeting for Operation Mousetrap to order," Mira said, banging her wand on the table like a gavel.

Scorpius raised his hand, a confused look on his face. "Excuse me, Mira? What's a mousetrap?"

"It's a thing that catches a mouse or rat. Muggles use it because they don't have magic to get rid of pests," Albus explained. Although neither of his parents were muggleborn, Harry and Ginny raised their children like muggles in a magic-filled environment.

This time, it was Lorcan who raised his hand in bewilderment. "What does a mousetrap have to do with Pepper cheating on Rose?" He made a face as he mentioned Pepper's name.

"See, because he's dating two girls from the same family and getting away with it, he's a rat. So our plan is to expose Pepper, or 'catch a rat,' as a mousetrap does. Now, if you all are done with the questions, I'd like to begin this session," said Mira. She made a big show of sighing dramatically.

"Lucy, if you will." Lucy handed Mira the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes box. Mira fished out a smaller box marked Skiving Snackboxes. She turned to Lucy again, who reached into her school bag and removed a small knife and an empty chocolate box.

The candy, knife, and the box were all slipped over to Albus, who set to work cutting the Fever Fudge, Nosebleed Nougats, Puking Pastilles, and Fainting Fancies in half. The side of the snacks that healed the taster from the illness was discarded, and Scorpius busied himself arranging them in the "chocolate" box.

"Wait!"

All eyes turned to Lucy, who stood, examining the boys' handiwork with a scrutinizing gaze. She pulled out her wand and whispered an incantation. _"Colovaria."_ The multi-colored candies all turned brown. The other four applauded her critical thinking. A tiny slip like that could have cost them the prank.

"Hey, Luce, what else did Uncle George send you?" Albus asked, peering into the bag. He pulled out a bottle of green capsules marked **U-Know-Poo**. Albus grinned at his cousin. "Genius, Lucy. Just genius."

Then the group of students split up. Scorpius began mashing the **U-Know-Poo **capsules with a mallet, and then sprinkled them on the fake chocolates. The girls worked on a fake love letter from Dominique to attach to the candy. Lorcan and Scorpius sat, working on a Canary Cream trap for Dominique, to ensure that she was in the hospital wing the next morning at breakfast when Pepper received the box.

It was well after eleven when the five finished, as many loose ends had to be tied up. Because it was so late after curfew, Albus used James's invisibility cloak to smuggle Lorcan and Scorpius back to their common rooms. He handed the cloak to Mira and Lucy, so they could return James's cloak when they got back to Gryffindor Common Room. Albus cast a disillusionment charm on himself before sneaking off to the Owlery to mail the "chocolates," and then back to the Slytherin dungeons.

As Lucy and Mira walked back to their House, Lucy mused to herself, whilst speaking aloud. "I hope Rose doesn't get mad at us for 'fighting her battles,' or something like that," the young girl said. "She can be quite stubborn sometimes, and she might not realize how much of a favor we're doing for her."

"She probably won't."

"She'll probably have anger spasms. You'll get to see another bout of the famous Weasley temper," Lucy responded with a giggle.

Mira attempted to ruffle Lucy's French braided brown pigtails. "That's why I wonder if you're really a Weasley."

"Momma says her side of the family is very calm, and that's why I'm so calm," Lucy said, not realizing that Mira had been joking. "Are you coming to the Burrow for the holidays? I like you more than some of my cousins."

"Yes. I'm going to Rose's house on Christmas Eve, and then on Christmas we're going to Mrs. Weasley's house. I think I'm staying with Mr Ron and Mrs Hermione until the day after New Years. But I'm coming back the day before we go back to school," Mira answered, mentally going over her calendar. So you won't get rid of me that easily."

Lucy nodded, before whispering the password to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open, and the girls entered the common room.

"Now, you go to bed, while I give James his cloak," Mira said, hugging Lucy goodnight. Lucy's eyes widened when what Mira said registered.

"You're going to the boys' dorm? What if they're naked?"

Mira laughed. "I don't know; I'd better find out."

Lucy's eyes widened even more, and Mira thought the girl looked like a house-elf with tennis ball eyes.

It was five minutes later (after reassuring Lucy that it was a joke, and she would _not_ be walking in on naked fifth years) when Mira climbed the stairs to James's dorm, mentally thanking the founders that they thought girls more trustworthy than boys.

Up in the dorm, only two of its occupants were awake, James and Graham Quigley. The latter waggled his eyebrows at Mira.

"Ah, Rivers, come to pay me a late night visit?"

James rolled his eyes and got out of bed. "Don't be daft, Graham. She's returning my cloak," he said, walking over to Mira. Mira averted her eyes from his chest once she realized he was clad only in pajama shorts.

_I will not look,_ she thought. _I will not look_, _I will not_-

"Rivers, you're turning Weasley red."

Mira's hands flew to her flushed cheeks, wishing that James hadn't turned on the light. She also wished that he would put on a shirt, and that his abdomen wasn't so… ripped. Was being out of shape so hard?

"I'm not turning red. I just ran all the way to the Tower, and I'm hot," Mira argued, fanning herself for emphasis.

Graham wolf-whistled. "You sure are, Rivers. I won't argue with you on that one," he said, smirking at the fourth year, whose blush was deepening at the older boy's words. He smirked again at the sight.

"I'd better go. Tomorrow's Monday, and I heard without a good night's sleep your grades can fall from 'Outstanding' to 'Troll,' and I don't want to get 'Trolls,' so I'd better go because-"

"Mira," James interrupted. "You're rambling."

"Sorry."

James walked her to the door, as Mira faked a yawn to prove her point. "Good night, Mira. I hope your plan works," James said. He opened the door for Mira, who walked through.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Mira said. She was almost down the steps, when she felt a hand smack her bum. Mira whirled around, expecting to come face to face with Graham, but was instead met with James's impish grin. He whispered another 'good night,' before gently closing the door.

Mira ran down the steps, only to see Rose.

"Hello Mira. You look flushed. Guess what?"

"What?" Mira answered, glad that her best friend didn't inquire about her red face and the fact that Mira was leaving the boys' dorm.

Rose huffed. "I was _supposed_ to have a picnic with Pepper in the Room of Requirement, but he cancelled at the last minute. He said he had some last minute studying to do, but I checked the library, and Lysander said he hadn't been back to the Ravenclaw Tower since before dinner. Do you think he's cheating on me?"

Mira bit her lip. _It would be easy to tell Rose the truth,_ she mused. _But she'll try to take matters into her own hands, which is exactly what we've done. _Then Mira's mind flickered to the package that was sure to arrive in the morning.

"Just sleep on it, Rose. I'm sure everything will work out in the morning," Mira replied after choosing her words _very_ carefully. She threw her arm around Rose's shoulders, and steered her best friend up to the fourth year girls' dormitory.

"I brought some cookies up from the kitchens," Rose said. "We can eat them, and you can tell me what you were doing in the boys' dorm so late at night. _And so flushed._"

Mira swore to herself. So much for getting off with that one.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello all! I'm sorry if the prank seems childish to you, but I did my best. i also don't own Harry Potter. Please leave feedback. All flames will be used to bake cookies for Lucy (my favorite character).**

"Hey Pepper, how'd your game of tonsil hockey with Dominique go last night?"

Pepper and his best friend Nelvin sat at the Ravenclaw Table the next morning at breakfast. The two fourth year boys discussed their 'hot' topic, basically comparing Rose and Dominique.

"I'm not one to brag, but I was voted MVP," Peper replied, smirking at Nelvin as he put jam on his toast. They continued to chat, not realizing that people were talking about them.

As Rose, Lucy and Mira ate at the Gryffindor table, they were soon joined by Albus, Scorpius, and Lorcan. "The post will be here soon," Albus announced, puffing out his chest. He had remembered to send the package, and that was reason enough to celebrate.

"Great." All eyes turned to Rose, who had spoken.

"Are you expecting a package?"

Rose nodded happily. "I sent away to Teen Witch Weekly for tickets to the Quidditch World Cup next summer. I want it to be a surprise, but I don't know how many I'll get, if I win."

Lorcan reached over and took a piece of bacon from Rose's plate. "That's great, Rose. But I think we have a piece of mail that will be of a little more interest to you," he said under his breath, crunching the bacon and dodging a smack across the head from Rose.

"Bacon thief!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, and took one of Rose's sausages. He turned and glanced at the Ravenclaw table, where Pepper and Nelvin were grinning and laughing like idiots, probably about girls. Scorpius saw Rose's eyes scan the Gryffindor table.

"Where's Dom?" she asked.

Lucy looked at Mira for an explanation. Mira turned to Albus, who tilted his head to Lorcan. Lorcan blinked at Scorpius. "Tell us, Scorp. Where is her dear cousin?"

"She is with Victoire in the library. Madam Chang is testing Victoire on her Healing stuff, and Victoire asked Dominique to help her," Scorpius answered, thinking that would be safer than saying Dominique was in the hospital wing as a canary.

Rose stood up. "Thanks, I need to see if she's finished with my copy of Quidditch Through the Ages." She turned to go, but Mira grabbed her arm and yanked her back down.

"Don't disturb them! Have you SEEN Victoire when she's studying for a test?"

"No," Rose answered truthfully. "I can't remember her studying before. Does she get tense or something?"

Mira and Lucy led the others in nervous laughter, implying that Rose's question was silly. "She goes completely crazy. You'd better wait until lunch time," Albus said, nodding frantically at his older cousin.

There was a flutter of wings as a multitude of owls flew into the Great Hall, bringing mail for their respective owners. Lucy tried to hide her giggles in her eggs as one of the school birds flew to the Ravenclaw table. Rose watched in disbelief as the creature dropped a heart-shaped chocolate box in front of her boyfriend.

"Who is sending Pepper chocolate? I am the only one allowed to send him chocolate!"

Before anyone could stop her, Rose had marched over to Pepper's table, ready to chew him out.

"Well, we didn't plan that part," Lorcan said, watching his housemate get an earful from Rose. But it wasn't until Rose read the card that Mira and Lucy had constructed that she punched Pepper squarely in the jaw. Mira whistled. She could hear the crack from across the noisy Great Hall.

The card read:

_Dearest Pepper,_

_I know we haven't been dating as long as you and Rose, but our time together has been as spicy as your name. I bet you never did 'that' with Rose, huh? Anyway, I'll be waiting for you in the broom closet. You know the one._

_Love,_

_Dominique_

The only thing waiting for Pepper in a broom closet was a Portable Swamp, courtesy of a certain George Weasley. But Rose didn't know this, and stormed out of the Great Hall, in tears. She left the Ravenclaw table's occupants in hooting laughter, except for Pepper, who seemed very embarassed.

He ran off after her, calling Rose's name in vain.

"That backfired," Scorpius said finally, leaving the Great Hall for his common room. Mira swallowed, a guilty lump in her throat. Instead of avenging Rose and punishing her jerky boyfriend, they had managed to humiliate her in front of the school.

Mira didn't see Rose again until the second class that morning, which was Potions with the Ravenclaws. It was very tense, because besides the fact that Pepper was there, Lorcan and Mira weren't in Rose's good graces. After many accusations, Lorcan had told Rose that despite the fact that Pepper had indeed been going out with Dominique, it was them who sent him the prank "chocolate," which had been eaten by Nelvin Sheppard. Despite the humorous outcome, Rose decided to work with Lysander instead.

"Good morning class," said Professor Plunkett, the Potions professor. "I hope you all have had a pleasant morning."

Simultaneous snorts could be heard from Rose and Pepper. Professor Plunkett continued; if he heard them, he didn't react. "Please turn in your Potions book to page 65. I presume you are already in pairs? Good. Please proceed with the potion, following the instructions to a T. If not, you could all fall into eternal sleep. You may begin."

With those words of encouragement and fear wrapped up with a pretty little bow, the fourth years began to work.

As Lorcan put his cauldron over a fire, he turned to Mira, who was silent as she added powdered moonstone to the potion. When it turned green, she finally spoke.

"We messed up."

"I know," answered Lorcan, as the Ravenclaw boy stirred the potion until the liquid was the shade of blue described in his potions textbook.

Mira sighed. She added more moonstone, pointing her wand at the flame under the cauldron until it turned a rich purple. She stirred it until it turned pink.

"Watch the potion; I need some syrup of hellebore," Mira instructed. She went into the potions storeroom, only to collide with a certain witch with red hair.

Rose stuck her nose in the air and shoved past Mira, taking some moonstone off a shelf. "Look where you're going next time, Rivers." Mira shuddered at the use of her last name. Sadly, she grabbed the syrup and rejoined Lorcan.

Lorcan added the syrup of hellebore to the quickly changing to turquoise potion. "Things are going to be tense at Rose's house over break. Natalie says your parents are taking her to Scotland while you're with them, so I guess you can't cancel."

"Doesn't she understand we were only trying to help?"

"You know Rose," Lorcan said, shrugging. "She wants to be the independant woman. She doesn't like admitting she has feelings, or that she needs help." Lorcan's eyes travelled to the girl. "But at the end of the day, Rose is only human."

Mira didn't answer her friend, shaking the porcupine quills instead. Lorcan had always been insightful, and he was typically right. She knew that if she wanted a good holiday, an apology to Rose would have to be in order. But Mira was nothing if not proud, and if Rose wanted to sniff at Mira when she was trying to be nice, Mira would take that apology and stick it up Rose's freckled-

"I think you can add the quills now."

Mira was rudely jolted out of thought by Lorcan, staring down into the cauldron as he watched her add the porcupine quills to the red concoction.

Across the room, Lysanser and Rose were also talking as Rose roughly crushed a unicorn horn with a large mallet. A few angry tears spilled from her blue eyes as she turned the horn into a fine powder. With a worried look on his face, Lysander removed the mallet from Rose's hand, and scooped the dust into his cauldron and stirred the potion.

"I don't understand why you're mad."

Rose whipped around to face Lysander, the mallet having somehow made its way back into her clenched fist.

"They only tried to make your cheating jerk of a boyfriend sick. Had you not gone over there, he would have eaten them, and Pepper would have been a feverish, unconscious, vomiting, bloody, constipated mess. And it would have served him right," Lysander said. He looked down at the cauldron again to avoid Rose's death glare. "I'm not saying their chosing methods were good, but they had your best intentions at heart."

Rose swallowed thickly at his words. She knew deep down that Lysander was right. In fact, all five of her friends and cousins involved in the pranking fiasco had tried at various points during the morning to apologize to her. Lucy had even used a Nosebleed Nougat to get out of History of Magic and joined Rose in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. You know it's gotten serious when Lucy skips class.

Her eyes flickered to Pepper, who was gently feeling the bandage wrapped around his jaw. She noted her talent for punching gits in the face, one inherited from her mother.

"I guess you're right," Rose said finally, mulling over her thoughts in her head.

The minute the lunch bell rang, Rose had bounded to Mira and Lorcan, colliding with them halfway. It wasn't long before the girls' apologies had turned into wet, gloopy, crying sessions, and Lorcan stood their awkwardly, unsure if he was supposed to cry as well. He hoped not.

When the three friends left the dungeons, Lysander stayed behind to talk to Professor Plunkett.

"Thank you, sir," Lysander said, giving the middle-aged wizard a wily grin.

"For what, Mr Scamander?"

Lysander packed up his bag before standing in the doorway of the room. "You had us make a Draught of Peace."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello Harry Potter lovers! It's Cristen. I don't own the amazing Harry Potter. I am also extremely happy, because this is my longest chapter yet! Please help me celebrate by leaving a nice comment. Please?**

When Mira Weasley woke up the next morning, she was extremely happy. It was two weeks before Christmas, and the Hogwarts Express would be taking her to London that day. Despite the fact that Mira would have to spend almost two weeks in her sleepy town of Ostlyn, she lived near Lucy and her family, and they practically lived at each other's houses every year during the stretch of time before Mira joined Rose in Ottery St. Catchpole.

The first thing Mira noted was that the only people left in the dormitory were Rose and Emma Whitby, another roommate of theirs. Everyone else, Mira soon discovered, had journeyed down into the Gryffindor common room, where James and Graham were leading the crowd in a rendition of "God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs."

James then passed out bottles of pumpkin juice and gave a toast, to the "best house Hogwarts has ever seen." People began to stand up and toast to things, the topics getting more and more random. Professor Longbottom arrived to inquire about the noise, just as someone gave a toast to colored wrapping paper. Professor Longbottom shook his head and told the students travelling home to go to their dorms to make sure they had all their belongings.

Rose and Emma were still sleeping soundly when Mira returned to her room. Emma was staying at school, but Mira knew for a fact that Rose wasn't fully packed. Transfiguring a sock into a Christmas bell, Mira rang it loudly in Rose's ear. The girl bolted up, blinking in confusion and to get the sleep out of her eyes.

"Whosat?"

Mira rolled her eyes. "Not everyone wants to sleep until noon, but if you want any of Mrs. Weasley's home-made fudge, you'd better get moving."

At the words 'home-made fudge,' Rose had jumped out of bed and magically dressed herself, too riled up to do it by hand. Emma laughed in her sleep at her roommate's antics, but rolled over and continued her slumber none the less.

Within a couple of minutes, Rose had finished packing her trunk. She ran down the stairs, seemingly forgetting that there was no fudge in the Great Hall, only at her grandmother's home.

"Rose, wait up!"

Mira jumped down the girls' stairs two at a time to catch up to Rose, who was metres ahead of her, walking with James and Lucy. They had almost reached the Great Hall by the time Mira caught up to them. Scorpius was waiting by the doors, and he walked with them on his way to the Slytherin table.

"Are you staying at the Burrow for Christmas?" Mira asked, before Scorpius left the group of Gryffindors.

"You bet. I'm staying with the Potters until then. I'm guessing you'll be with Miss Rose Weasley before the holidays?" Scorpius replied, sitting down for a moment to talk to them. James had turned away and was arguing with Graham over something Quidditch related, and Lucy had tucked into her porridge. "I hope you two have fun in Ostlyn."

Lucy snorted and shook her head. "I saw an interesting muggle garden gnome once. That was it." She turned back to her porridge as if it held the answers to life, tuning out the rest of her friends' conversation.

Mira nodded in agreement. "I got you a Christmas present," Scorpius continued. "I felt bad that I didn't get you one last year, so this year I spent twice as much."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know. I want to," Scorpius said. He gave the three girls hugs, got up, and turned on his heel, whistling as he strode to join Albus at his House table.

James took a bite of his bacon. "I know what he's gotten you for Christmas," he announced proudly, spewing bacon bits across the table. Rose made a big show of gagging and pretending to vomit as she used her wand to clean his chewed up food.

"Charming, James."

The boy smirked at Mira. "Do you want to know?"

"No," answered Mira. "I'd rather be surprised to see what he got me."

"You're no fun," James said, pouting like his ten-year-old sister had a tendency to do. He spread jam on his toast as he went on. "I helped him pick it out, you know. It's not as amazing as _my_ gift to you, but…"

Rose sighed. "As much as I'd love to hear what everyone got Mira for Christmas, it's time for-"

"Holiday sing-along!"

All eyes turned to James, who had begun to sing, "God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs" once more. He waved his hands in the air like a conductor, managing to knock over Lucy's orange juice in the process. Mira laughed, while Lucy mumbled a spell to herself, magically vanishing the spilled juice.

Once she was finished, Lucy turned to Rose and Mira, ignoring her accident-prone cousin. "I talked to mum, and she said I can come to your house this afternoon, and we can make fudge. Father will pick me up on his way home from work," Lucy announced proudly. Anyone who knew Lucy knew that the young witch loved to cook. Her family found this ironic, as Molly was the daughter named after the Weasley matriarch, who cooked up a storm as well. Molly the second was so talented, she knew how to burn water.

As Lucy's father Percy Weasley was the Minister for Magic, he lived in London (despite his wife and daughters' residence in Ostlyn) returning home for the holidays. Directly after getting off the train for Christmas, Lucy usually stayed with Rose, and Percy made a quick stop to Ron and Hermione's Floo to receive his youngest child.

By the time breakfast was finished, the people going home were prepared to leave. Friends gave each other hugs, and packages to be opened on December 25. Boyfriends and girlfriends promised to write everyday, which Mira found outrageous. Did they have nothing better to do than write each other every day?

It didn't take long for her to find a compartment, and she was soon joined by Rose, Lorcan, James, Scorpius, Lucy and Albus. In a nearby compartment sat Molly, Victoire and Dominique. Mira was sure Natalie had at least gotten on the train, but her location was unknown.

Mira sat between James and Rose on one side of the compartment, opposite Lucy, Albus, Scorpius and Lorcan. It didn't take long for the students to be laughing as the train rambled out of Hogsmeade station.

Rose leaned on her best friend's shoulder. She wasn't used to being up so early, and it was taking a toll on her. She sighed as she began to drift off, eyes fluttering closed. Lucy stared out the window, watching the countryside, white from snow.

"I think the scenery is beautiful. Don't you?"

Albus nodded from his place next to Lucy. There was silence as the food trolley rolled around, and the seven children placed their orders and handed the elderly witch galleons, sickles, and knuts.

Rose opened the box of her chocolate frog, getting an idea to make the train ride back to London more interesting. "Albus, catch!"

The boy seemed surprised at first, but managed to grab the cocoa amphibian before it could hop away. With a grin on his face, Albus tossed the candy to Mira, who giggled before throwing it to Scorpius. The Slytherin boy made a big show of tossing it from hand to hand before spiking the confection to James, who tried to toss it to Lucy. Lucy had, until this point, been staring out the window, and was rather surprised when a chocolate frog came out of nowhere and struck her between the eyes.

Lucy squealed, and the frog made a dash for the door, colliding with Victoire in the doorway, her shiny prefect badge knocked askew by the creature. She seemed surprise, but Victoire knew to prepare herself for anything when she entered her cousins' compartment.

"Why do I bother coming in here? Something crazy always hits me…" the seventh year mumbled as she left the compartment, shaking her head.

Because no one else wanted to lose a chocolate frog, a new game was started. First, Albus took out a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean, and examined it by its brown color. He popped it in his mouth, fighting back a grimace.

"I bet its chocolate," Mira said, bouncing in her seat as she leaned forward to watch Albus.

"That's tripe!"

James made a face in Mira's defense. "Merlin, Al, you don't have to be so rude about it. If it's not chocolate, then what is it?"

"No, he meant the _flavour_ is tripe," Lucy explained, shaking her head and giggling at her cousin's daftness.

Rose reached into the striped box, pulling out a white bean. "I really hope this is coconut. It might be socks. Well, here goes," she tentatively placed the bean on her tongue, spluttering within seconds of consumption. Everyone looked at her in alarm.

"Soap," Rose coughed, passing the box to Lorcan. He took a bean and smiled as he ate it, chewing quietly.

"It's buttered popcorn," he explained. "Now I could take some popcorn. Mum uses some on our Christmas tree every year. I'll bet every galleon in my vault that she's already made the popcorn, ready to be strung on the tree…"

James snatched the box from his nostalgic friend, just as the train went over a bump on the tracks. The box flew out of his hand, and sailed towards the door, colliding with Victoire. She swore angrily under her breath.

"Every time I come in here…"

Rose cocked her head at Victoire. "I'm sorry, did you _want_ something?"

"Oh no," Victoire said. "I came in here just to get pelted by candy! Of course I want something. I came to tell you guys to change into your regular clothes. We'll be at King's Cross Station in about ten minutes."

Victoire turned to leave, slipping on a lone jelly bean. The boys stopped to watch her on her back as they left to change. "That's going to hurt in the morning," James said, continuing past his older cousin.

"Somebody should help her," Scorpius added. He followed James out the door, trailed by Lorcan and Albus. Sighing, Rose and Mira each grabbed one of Victoire's arms, heaving the girl off her back.

Within minutes the girls had changed, found the boys, and by that time the train pulled into King's Cross Station. Children aged eleven through eighteen piled off the Hogwarts Express, saying goodbye to friends and reuniting with family members. Mira located Natalie, and grabbed her trunk in her free hand.

She said bye to Lucy and Rose again, hugging the girls. Lucy seemed distracted, bouncing on her toes at the prospect of making fudge with her cousin. Mira rolled her eyes, and directed her sister through the bustling station.

Across the platform, Romilda Vane-Rivers stood with her husband, Herbert Rivers, waiting for their two daughters, who approached within seconds.

"My BABY!" Romilda cried, embracing Natalie as if she had been in the military instead of at a wizard school that was connected to the Floo network, and where Natalie wrote her parents every other day, in great detail about what everyone said to her- ever.

Herbert waited politely for his wife to finish, the wrapped Natalie in a hug as well. When he was finished, he and Romilda began walking out of Platform 9 ¾, paying little to no mind to their other daughter. Mira cleared her throat.

"Hullo, Mirabelle. Alright there?" Her father said, seeming to just notice his eldest daughter. Natalie giggled; both at the use of her sister's (hated) full name, and the fact that she was being forgotten.

Mira sighed and waited by the edge of the station, wishing she were old enough to Apparate herself home instead of waiting for the Portkey. It seemed to take her family longer than usual to reach her, and she shifted anxiously from foot to foot as Herbert took out his wand and an old sock.

"_Portus!"_ The sock glowed blue and the family of four touched the sock, transporting to their home.

The minute she arrived home, Mira ran up to her room, blocking out the sounds of her parents inquiring about Natalie's year, acting- like always- as if she didn't exist. She bolted the door and was pleasantly surprised to find a letter already waiting on her, the familiar tawny owl sitting on her bedside table, hooting.

Mira tore open the letter, tilting her head and squinting to read the slanted scrawl on the parchment.

_Dear Mira,  
_

_I hope all is well in Ostlyn. Mother says it's strange for me to write you so soon, considering I saw you less than half an hour ago. But I wanted to see how things were going in Ostlyn. Have you gotten a letter from Rose yet? She says she won the competition in Teen Witch Weekly, and she won seven tickets to the Quidditch World Cup this summer. Rose said she's planning to invite me, you, Albus, James, Lucy and Lorcan, plus a ticket for herself. This is the first time her parents are letting her go alone, because one of Minister Percy's colleagues bought tickets, and he'll pop in on us from time to time. I talked to her on the platform about it. She says she'll write you after she and Lucy make fudge. I hope they save me some. Well, I have to go; Mother's calling me for dinner.  
_

_Laughing because you're in Ostlyn,_

_Scorpius Malfoy _

Mira laughed to herself, and began to write a response. Who cared if her parents pretended she was invisible? Mira had friends who wrote her letters ten minutes after saying goodbye to her. The holiday was off to a good start.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: What's up, readers? I hope you all are good. I'm happy because I'm updating. But I am quite sad because I do not own Harry Potter. *tears***

"You girls have fun. Hugo and I will be back in a couple of hours, and your father should be here around six, Lucy. I think the twins might stop over later, and Merlin's beard, try not to burn the house down!"

Rose rolled her eyes and hugged her mother, ruffling Hugo's brown hair. "Mum, what do you think will happen? It's like you don't trust us to watch Hugo while you go to Aunt Ginny's house," she said, placing her hand over her heart in mock hurt.

"Do you remember what happened last time?"

"Merlin's beard. You get one kid stuck up a chimney, and your suddenly labeled for life," Rose huffed, continuing to search their refrigerator for the ingredients to make fudge with Lucy.

Hugo pouted. "When I sneeze, I still have soot up my nose."

With a flash of green flame, Hugo and Hermione were gone, and Lucy sprang into action. She stood on the tips of her toes, trying to reach a pan from the cupboard. Her taller cousin had to help her, and Lucy examined the array of ingrdients before them. She closed her eyes, mentally going over the ones needed to make the fudge.

"Marshmallow creme?"

"Right here."

"Sugar?"

"Got it."

"Evaporated milk?"

"Check."

"Butter?"

"Present."

"Salt?"

"Accounted for."

"Chocolate chips?"

"How could I forget?"

"Vanilla extract?"

"On the counter. But it tastes nothing like real vanilla."

Lucy sighed heavily at her cousin's words. She lined the pan with aluminum foil. Within minutes, there was a knock at the front door.

"It's open!" Rose cried, mixing the marshmallow cream, sugar, evaporated milk, butter and salt in a large saucepan as her cousin set the lined pan aside.

Lorcan and Lysander entered the kitchen. "I see we're just in time for fudge," Lorcan cried gleefully. His happiness was cut short as Lucy bolted from the room. Lysander ran after Lucy, calling her name.

"What's up with them?"

Lorcan stared down the hallway they had disappeared down.

"Back when you were having boyfriend obsession issues, Lysander kissed Lucy. She's been avoiding him ever since. Want some help making the fudge?"

Rose had always admired Lorcan's nonchalancy, and his ability to smoothly change topics with ease. It seemed silly, but he had a funny way of transitioning the conversation, and saying only what he wanted.

"Sure. But, I missed out on a lot," Rose said, adding chocolate to her saucepan as she turned off the heat.

Lorcan went to the Weasleys refrigerator and pulled out a lemon-lime soda, leaving an orange drink on the counter for Rose. He settled in a kitchen chair, watching the girl work.

"What happened to that thing about helping me?" Rose asked, swatting Lorcan with a dishcloth. "I need someone to wash the dishes."

Lorcan put his drink down, taking the cloth and soaking the dishes in soapy water. "Just think, in three years, I'll be able to whisper a few magic words, and the dishes will be clean." He smiled to himself.

"But for now, you'll have to do it the old-fashioned way."

Rose put the mixed fudge in the refrigerator to chill, then took Lorcan's now vacant seat. "I never did ask, why did you come over anyway?" she opened the soda Lorcan left for her.

"Don't you like me Rosie?" Lorcan asked, a fake pout on his face.

Rose giggled. "Maybe. But you had to come here for a reason, rignt? Or do you just go to random peoples' houses because you feel like it?"

"I heard Lucy was here, and me want fudge! Her fudge is better than the fudge at Honeyduke's," Lorcan responded, pressing down on the cloth as he scrubbed a pan. "Do you make all your guests work this hard?"

"Only the ones that want fudge."

"Well played, my friend. Well played..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Lysander found Lucy, she was sitting at in Rose's room at her desk, playing with a chocolate frog card she found among some of Rose's old papers and knick-knacks. Lysander knocked gently on the slightly ajar door, coming in despite the lack of a response.

"Hey."

Lucy didn't answer. Lysander sat down on Rose's bed, placing his hands on his knees and sighing deeply. "Are you mad at me? For kissing you?" Lysander asked finally. He waited for a response.

Staring at a spot in front of her, Lucy didn't turn around to respond. "No. I'm mad at a lot of people right now. But you're not one of them."

Lysander gave an audible breath of relief. He bit his lip, forming a sentence in his head. "Then why won't you talk to me?"

"We're talking now..."

"You know what I mean."

Lucy turned her head to stare out the window. She began to speak, in a soft, musical voice that seemed confused. "Do you remember how we every Christmas, you and I would sneak downstairs to wait for Santa?"

"Then we'd split the milk and eat the cookies. I at the peanut butter raisin and you had the chocolate chip, because you're allergic to peanuts," Lysander added, unsure of where the memory was going.

Lucy turned to face him. "Well, one year, Molly came down after you had fallen asleep, and she told me that one day I would "like" you. But I laughed because you were my friend and that was gross. But now..." she let her voice trail off, unsure of what to say next.

"I'm sorry, Luce. I didn't realize it was so complicated."

"No one ever does. But I've been told that I'm quite a complicated person," Lucy sighed. She realized she had been doing that a lot, sighing. It had become a habit of hers.

Lysander approached her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. He felt Lucy's body tense up as she slowly turned around to face him, heart racing.

"It doesn't have to be complicated," Lysander said softly, pulling her hair away from her neck as he leaned closer. When Lysander was an inch away from Lucy's lips, he hesitated. "If you want me to stop, just say so..."

Lucy quickly closed the space between them, pressing her lips to Lysander's. The boy smiled against her trembling form, pulling her closer to him. Lucy put her arms around his neck, savouring the taste of his lips.

"Merlin's beard!"

The pan of fudge in Rose's hands clattered to the floor as her eyes widened at the sight before her. Lucy quickly moved away from Lysander, wiping her lips furiously. Lysander pretended not to notice. Obviously hearing the clang of the pand, Lorcan rushed into the room, he looked confused as Lysander walked out of the room, silently telling his twin to follow.

Rose cleared her throat. "Come on Lucy, we

need to make a new pan of fudge."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

One. Two. Three. Four.

Mira counted the stitches in her bedspread, ignoring the peals of laughter coming from the bottom floors of her house.

"Guess what Daddy bought his princess?"

"What? What?"

"A pony!"

"I want to see! Where is it? Where?"

"Outside, pumpkin. Let's go; we can take a family picture with the pony."

Mira rolled over in her bed. "I guess they forgot this family has four people in it. Or maybe they don't care," she mumbled to herself. She tried more counting, but quickly got bored of that. She wrote a letter to herself, just because that's what it had come to.

"See that, mum and dad? You've driven me to insanity!"

There was a rapping at the window. Mira looked over and screamed. She saw Scorpius Malfoy, grinning from his broomstick. Mira noted that he wasn't dresse for the five degree weather that it was; he wore a Hawaiian print tee shirt and shorts.

Laughing to herself, Mira threw open the window and allowed the quickly turning blue Scorpius to climb into her room. "You're going to freeze your arse off!"

"It's worth it. I've come to rescue the fair maiden from her tower," Scorpius announced, giving a little bow.

"Dressed like that?"

Scorpius laughed at Mira, as if it were the funniest thing ever. "If i wore five layers, I'd look ridiculous where we're going," he replied, shoving his broomstick under the bed. Scorpius clapped his hands.

"Melon!"

A tiny house-elf appeared in Mira's bedroom, making the girl shriek again.

"Melon has scared Master Malfoy's lady friend! Must be punished!" The house-elf proceeded to bang her head against Mira's bedpost. Mira rushed over to stop the elf.

"I wasn't scared," Mira assured the elf. "I was startled; that's all." Melon breathed a sigh of relief at Mira's words, folding her hands together to await instruction from her young master.

Scorpius knelt down next to Melon. "Do you remember where I told you to go?" he asked, looking at the elf.

"Oh yes sir; Melon remembers!"

"Good."

Melon grabbed Scorpius's hand and extended the other hand to Mira who watched with a hesitant expression. "Go ahead," Scorpius coaxed. Biting her lip, Mira took Melon's outstretched hand, preparing herself for side-along apparation.

With a pop, they were gone, and Mira wondered where Scorpius was taking her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to myhorserockyrocks, she has reviewed many of the chapters of Forever Young, and is the main reason I try to update so quickly. Thanks and mental cookies to myhorserockyrocks, and all the other reviewers/followers/favoriters. I don't own Harry Potter, or the characters (aside from Mira, Natalie, Graham, Nelvin, Aria, Pepper, and Emma). Please r/r!**

The first thing Mira noticed was Scorpius's hands covering her eyes. They were warm, despite the cold climate they left behind. Mira herself felt extremely warm, and she was glad Scorpius had convinced her to leave her heavy winter coat behind.

Because Mira could not see, she used her other senses to try to discern their location. When she shuffled her feet, Mira felt a grainy substance beneath them. She could smell the pungent scent of saltwater, tasting it in her mouth. Mira also heard birds chirping, and tiny syncopated splashes.

Scorpius removed his hands.

As Ostlyn was a landlocked town (except for a tiny river behind her house), Mira didn't recognize her location at first. It wasn't until she saw the white sand and crystal blue water that Mira realized where Scorpius had taken her.

"The beach? Scorpius Malfoy, its the middle of December!"

Scorpius laughed, a deep, melodious sound. "I know. But in Australia, December means summer time," he replied, swiftly bending down to pick up a fistful sand and letting the grains sift through his fingers. "My father used to bring me here all the time."

"Did you just decide to take me to the beach in Australia?"

"Well," Scorpius answered, "I got your letter about being ignored by your parents, so I decided we'd have a day where someone gave you their 100% attention. And all the beaches in the northern hemisphere are frozen, so..." Scorpius pulled out a picnic blanket, spreading out an array of sandwiches. "We have corned beef, turkey and cheddar, peanut butter, and- in honor of a certain Miss Lucy Weasley- some cucumber sandwiches with the crusts cut off," the boy announced. He took out a thermos and poured the lemonade inside into to cups, passing one to Mira.

They ate lunch, laughing about the different things that happened during the school year so far. When the light meal was over, Scorpius picked up Mira, bridal-style, and carried her to the shore.

Gently placing Mira on the wet, squishy sand, Scorpius began to cover her with the grains of sand, burying Mira up to her neck. "What are you doing?" Mira giggled. She was packed firmly into the dirt. When Scorpius finished, she grabbed his hand and ran to the water.

"You're supposed to wait at least half an hour after you eat before you swim," Scorpius protested. Mira ignored him, pulling him into the cool water with her. "You asked for it!"

Scorpius cupped his hand and splashed Mira, making her squeal.

"Is that how you want to play?" Mira asked, splashing Scorpius in return. "Then bring it on Silverlocks!" She dove into the salty ocean, silently swimming away from him. When Scorpius had lost sight of her, Mira hopped up and sent a spray of water his way.

Making his way to her, Scorpius picked Mira up again, grinning down at her as she was suspended in the air.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" Mira cried. "If you drop me, so help me Merlin, I will-" what Mira was planning to do was never known, because with a splash, she landed in the salty ocean. She resurfaced, shaking her head to get the water droplets out of her brown hair.

"Delia! Get out of the water quick!"

Mira turned around, wondering what sort of danger Scorpius saw that had escaped her watchful eyes. When her line of vision met with Scorpius's, she saw that his eyes had clouded over slightly He was obviously lost in some sort of memory.

"Did you hear me Delia? She's coming!" Scorpius ran to the water and grabbed Mira's wrist, tugging as he tried to make his way back to the sandy shore. Mira cried out, twisting her way out of his firm vise-like grip.

"Ouch, Scorpius! You're hurting me!" Mira sloshed through the water, going in deeper until the water had passed her waist. "Scorpius, who's coming? And who's Delia? I'm Mira, remember? We're in Australia. It's December 13, 2019. Please answer me."

Scorpius shook his head. He blinked multiple times, and stared at Mira as if he was meeting her for the first time. "Mira? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Who's Delia?"

As he turned away, Mira saw Scorpius's face harden. For a second, she thought he was relapsing into his private flashback. Instead, Scorpius began to walk, through the water, until he was back on the beach. With angry, erratic movements, Scorpius picked up his towel and started drying off. Mira ran after him, as fast as she could run through the water.

"Who's Delia?" Mira repeated, placing her hand on Scorpius's shoulder.

He jerked out of her grip, beginning to pack up the brown wicker picnic basket that Melon had brought for them. "She's... she's no one," Scorpius said finally, not meeting Mira's eyes.

"Scorpius! What's going on?"

"I told you, Delia, I-"

Mira huffed. "My name is not Delia. Stop calling me that! What's wrong with you, Scorpius?" she asked, her brown eyes meeting his.

"Astoria told you to finish the laundry. Did you do it? She'll be home soon," Scorpius said, ignoring Mira. He gathered the picnic blanket up and shoved it forcibly into Mira's arms. "Can you wash this Delia? Hide it in the usual spot. And please hurry!"

"What are you talking about? I'm Mira! I don't know who Delia is!"

Scorpius blinked a few times; something in Mira's words steering him back to reality. He busied himself sifting sand through his fingers. When Mira looked at his eyes, she saw the same Scorpius; but slightly less stable. She saw the fear in his stormy grey eyes, unsure of when he would slip back into his mind.

"I think it's time to go home... Mira," Scorpius said, taking the picnic blanket back from her, preparing to call for Melon to take them back to England.

"Will you answer me? Can you at least tell me who this 'Delia' person is?" Mira snapped, grabbing Scorpius's wrist, similar to the way he had grabbed hers in the water just minutes ealier.

"No." His voice was deep and his eyes had shifted from grey to almost black. "Can we drop the subject?" Scorpius began to walk, briskly, to a spot where it would be safe for Melon to Apparate them, without being seen by the muggles.

Mira ran to catch up with the fifteen-year-old, her emotions conflicting inside her. She felt angry that Scorpius was refusing to tell her who the person was that he kept referring to Mira as. She felt bad that he was slipping into his subconscious mind, reliving some terrible event from his past. And who was Astoria?

"No, we can't."

"I don't ask you to explain touchy subjects," Scorpius argued, his tone now as frosty as his white-blond hair. He stopped walking, turning around to face Mira. "Because it's rude."

Mira folded her arms angrily. "You don't have to, because I don't keep secrets from you," she snapped.

"A person without secrets isn't a person."

"Who told you that? Delia?"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!" Scorpius exclaimed, his typically pale face now red with rage. His hands were shaking, and his chest was heaving from his outburst.

Mira kicked at the sand. "Then stop calling me that! I'm not... that person, and I'd be happy if you realized that!"

"Maybe if you kept your nose out of other peoples' business this wouldn't have happened," Scorpius said. He had calmed down by this point, leaving Mira the one yelling like a lunatic.

"You came to my house, remember?"

"Well, maybe it was a mistake!"

Mira bit her lip, simultaneously biting back tears at Scorpius's words. "I wanna go home," she said softly, silently willing herself not to cry in front of Scorpius. She wouldn't give him the sick pleasure of seeing her broken.

Soon Melon arrived, waiting for orders.

"Melon, please take Mira home. Them come back for me."

As Mira Apparated with the elf, she thought about the argument she and Scorpius had just had.

Mira realized her friendship with Scorpius was the like the frozen river behind her home. On the surface, it seemed sturdy enough to hold her weight; solid all the way through. But underneath the misleading exterior, it was weak and flimsy. Emotions bubbled under the thin sheet of ice like the ever moving river water. One wrong step and Mira could fall through, drowning in the freezing water.

It wasn't until Mira returned home that she let the tears fall. Ignoring her mother's frantic cries of "Where have you been?" (now Romilda acknowledged her existence...), Mira ran up to her room and bolted the door. Then, in the privacy of her room, Mira cried herself to sleep, wishing she had never met Scorpius Malfoy all those years ago in Flourish and Blotts.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello ! I want to tell y'all that I ain't be owning Harry Potter, and I also ain't be knowin' why I'm talking- er, ****_typing_****- like this. But I also want y'all to review this chapter. Is that alright with y'all? Thanks, from InvisbleGryffindork.**

Eight years previous, Arthur Weasley, and his sons/son-in-law set to work on expansions to the Burrow when it became apparent how big their family was turning out to be. Instead of seven total floors, it had been expanded to fifteen floors, and was over double the width it had been before.

"Merry Christmas!" Lily Potter was bouncing up and down on Mira's cot, singing 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' at the top of her lungs.

Rose tried to throw a pillow at her little cousin but missed, smacking Lucy in the back of the head as Lucy hopped around the cold hardwood floor, looking for her fuzzy bunny slippers.

"Go back to sleep Lily!" Rose cried. She took Lucy's pillow and shoved it under her own head. Lily ignored Rose, thinking it would be more fun to annoy them instead of go back to the room she was sharing with five-year-old Roxanne.

"But Roxy snores!" Lily protested.

"We don't care."

Lucy stopped mid-hop to reprimand her older cousin. "Rose! Stop being mean to Lily! Remember, next year you won't be able to get away from her when you go to school, and she is definitely the granddaughter of a Marauder."

"I don't care," Rose said. She sat up in bed, planting her hands on her hips and staring Lucy down. "She can go annoy Roxanne or something. Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Amen to that!" Mira agreed from her cot. She gave Lily a gentle shove, sending the 10-year-old tumbling off the cot and onto the floor. Lily stood up and got in Mira's face, nose scrunched up in defiance.

"But it's Christmas," Lily argued. She was determined not to be kicked out of the room.

Rose groaned. "Then let me get my 'Christmas sleep' by shutting up. No other gift is needed," she told Lily. In response, Lily began to sing, 'It's Beginning to Look a Lot like Christmas' as loud as she possibly could.

Mira threw her feet out from under the covers, cold and tired, with the understanding that she wasn't getting anymore sleep as long as Lily remained in their room.

As Mira made her way down to the kitchen, she saw a grey eyes peeking out of a doorway on the first floor. There was a grunt and the door shut with a rather loud slam. Mira rolled her eyes and continued down the stairs, ignoring Scorpius. Once she reached the ground floor, Mira put a pot over the fire, making some hot chocolate.

She had been drumming her fingers on the table impatiently when she noticed someone else enter the kitchen out of her peripheral vision.

"Want some company?"

Mira turned and saw James holding out his own mug and grinning. "Of course," Mira answered, setting James's mug on the kitchen table next to her own.

James settled down at the table. "What's going on with you and Scorpius? He was acting very strange whenever Al and I mentioned your name, and just now- when you were walking down the stairs- he looked really mad. You've known him since you were seven-"

"Six."

"Whatever," James responded. "You have been friends for longer than anyone can remember. It's always been Mira and Scorpius. And today is Christmas. A day for happiness, and miracles, and love..." his voice trailed off as his cheeks darkened.

The kettle whistled as the water inside boiled. Mira grabbed their mugs and stood up, pouring the hot beverage into the cups. When she sat back down, her face had hardened. "We must not have been that good friends. He didn't even know my name."

"Don't be too hard on Scorpius. He's had a lot going on in his life."

Mira narrowed her eyes at James. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"It's not my story to tell," James said, shrugging, "Sorry Mira. How would you feel if I went around telling your private information to people behind your back? But Scorpius will tell you when the time is right." James took a long swig of his hot chocolate.

"Merry Christmas James."

The Potter boy grinned at Mira. "Merry Christmas to you too. You know, Luce was upset that Mrs. Luna decided to take the twins on Safari in Africa at the last minute. She and Lysander have been stealing Santa's cookies since they were four and five."

"They used to tell Lily and Hugo that Santa let them eat the cookies when he came through the chimney," Mira laughed, standing up to get milk for her hot chocolate. "I'm going to miss Lorcan winning Lucy's fudge-eating contest. That boy has a stomach..."

James glanced at the clock. "I wonder why we're the only ones awake already. You'd think the little kids would be here trying to sneak peeks at their presents or something."

"Well, you're sister is upstairs singing every Christmas carol known to people- wizards and muggles alike. I think you're rubbing off on her," Mira answered with a laugh. Her mind flickered back to the last day of term when James and Graham had been obsessed with hippogriffs and God resting them.

Shrugging, James responded, "What can I say? Who wouldn't want to pattern themselves after good old James Potter here?" He thumped his chest for emphasis, waggling his eyebrows at Mira.

"Anyone who's met James Potter, I'd say."

Despite the fact that Mira was poking fun at him, James laughed along with Mira.

A dark shadow fell across the kitchen. Mira and James turned simultaneously to see Scorpius, arms folded and the famous Malfoy family scowl set in place. "Good morning... James."

The dark-haired boy frowned. "I don't think so. I am not getting in the middle of your little falling out. James is leaving!" James stood up and brushed past Scorpius on his way out of the kitchen.

Scorpius opened the refrigerator to look for a snack. Ever since the war, and the addition of the muggle-raised Hermione, Audrey and Harry to the Weasley family, electricity had become a regular occurrence in the Burrow. (This excited Arthur very much.)

"Did you sleep well?"

"Maybe. Same old Mira. Just as nosy as ever, I see."

Mira rolled her eyes and stormed out of the kitchen. After grabbing her sweater, Mira walked out of the house. Some Christmas this was turning out to be. Scorpius was being a jerk, and everyone else was sleeping.

Listening carefully, Mira could hear Scorpius in the kitchen, laughing with Albus (another person who was awake) about something or other. She couldn't stand him, but it was only because he was ignoring her. Merlin, she hoped he liked her gift for him. She had spent ages working on it, and making sure was perfect.

In Mira's mind, she wanted to talk to Scorpius about being friends again. But it wasn't until Christmas dinner that Mira saw Scorpius again.

The now-larger kitchen could comfortably hold 30, which was good because everyone in the household added up to 27. Mira sat in between Rose and Lucy, and across from James, talking over her plate of turkey, roast potato and cranberry sauce. She often found her eyes involuntary flicking to Scorpius, flirting shamelessly with Molly as his grey eyes lit up with mirth.

James looked at her sympathetically. "Don't worry about Scorpius. He's one of my best mates, but he can be a bit proud and stubborn. A little pig-headed, if you will."

"A little?" Rose snorted, taking a bite of bread sauce. She waved her fork for emphasis. "He is one of the most obstinate people I've ever met. And trust me, I've met James."

In protest, James pretended to throw a parsnip at her. "Merlin, she called me obstinate. That's such a big word for little Rosie!" Rose opened her mouth to object, but was cut off by someone else's words.

"Why didn't Nana Molly want to open gifts before breakfast, the way we usually do?"

Mira, Rose and James all looked at Lucy, who had been silent for the majority of the conversation thus far.

"Dad told me that she spent so much time cooking, Nana Molly needed time to sleep in. Aunt Audrey, Aunt Angelina, Aunt Fleur, Aunt Ginny and mum helped too, and they almost passed out from exhaustion," Rose said, cutting James off as he made to reply. "Cooking for 30 people is quite a feat."

"27," Lucy answered matter-of-factly. She picked at her chestnut stuffing. "You know, Lysander broke Lily's heart today. She woke up and thought Santa hadn't come, because the cookies were still there."

Rose glanced down the table at Lily, who was laughing with Hugo and dangling spoons from her nose. "She seems fine to me…"

"And _you_ could have eaten the cookies without Lysander," James added, quirking his eyebrow at Lucy.

"It's his fault! I can't eat the peanut butter raisin cookies anyway; I'm allergic. So there would have been cookies left over!" Lucy said, becoming rather exasperated.

The meal was continued, the tension between Mira and Scorpius putting a damper on everyone's holiday spirit. Lucy was in a mood because her best friend wasn't there, and Albus- well, no one knew why Albus was upset. Scorpius kept sending James traitorous looks down the table, apparently mad at him for sitting with Mira instead of him. Molly, in Scorpius's presence, had changed from a brilliant Ravenclaw to a completely different (ahem… ditzy) person in a record timing of ten seconds flat. Younger children like Lucy, Hugo, Fred, Louis and Roxanne, got on everyone's nerves with their nonsense knock-knock jokes that everyone was expected to laugh at. The adults, as always, were completely oblivious that anything was going on between the teenagers.

But to Mira, it was better than the Christmas dinner she could have been having back in Ostlyn, with her parents lavishing gifts, attention and praise on Natalie and forgetting they had another child. At least Scorpius was acknowledging her existence.

Molly Weasley (the first) stood up and tapped her glass with a spoon. "May I have your attention? Thank you. If everyone could go into the sitting room so we can exchange presents. And a Merry Christmas."

The large family filed out of the kitchen and took residence in the room next door. Mira sat at Rose's feet on the floor in front of the sofa. James, Lucy and Albus sat on the sofa next to Rose. Scorpius, Teddy and Molly leaned against a wall across the room. Victoire sat in an armchair, her sister perched on the edge, and the adults stood in clusters on other couches and settees around the room, while the little children crowded around a window bench as gifts were exchanged.

Mira gave Rose a limited edition leather-bound copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard,_ the book Hermione Granger had translated and commentated, with additional commentary from the late Albus Dumbledore. In return, Rose bought Mira some perfume from her favorite shop in Diagon Alley.

After the exchanging of more gifts between friends and family members, everyone soon left the room, the children going upstairs to play games, and the adults remaining to clean up both the kitchen and the sitting room.

Scorpius was picking his reusable hangman off the floor when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. Turning around, Scorpius saw Mira, holding out a large, wrapped box to him and looking sheepish.

"I wanted to wait until everyone else left."

Upon the box's opening, Scorpius discovered a thick book. Starting at the first page, he saw a picture of himself and Mira, aged six and almost seven, grinning and waving at someone unseen, but whom he knew to be Romilda Vane at Flourish and Blotts. His now-straight hair was curly and unkempt, and his two front teeth were missing. The caption underneath the picture read **_A Friendship Begins_**.

The next picture showed them- if Scorpius's memory was correct- a month later at the Ministry's annual Auror Ball. They looked like miniature adults, Mira in her tiny gown and Scorpius in his suit. Scorpius was ignoring the camera, choosing instead to blow his noisemaker in Mira's face, causing the six-year-old to glare at him. **_The Dynamic Duo_**, the page read.

Scorpius continued to flip through the pages, watching himself grow up- with Mira- before his eyes. The very last page showed them at Hogsmeade a couple of days before they left for the holidays. Mira's arm was looped through his, and they were laughing at something Rose (holding the camera) was saying. On the bottom, the final caption said, **_We Laughed Until We Cried. Could We Do It Again?_**

When his eyes finished scanning the page, Scorpius looked at Mira, who was sitting on the sofa, judging his expression. "Please?" Mira said quietly. She stood up and walked towards him. "I talked to James this morning. He told me that I shouldn't stay mad at you for not telling me about your past."

"I'm sorry I got mad at you."

"It's alright," Mira answered. She fiddled with the cuff of her sleeve. "I hope you like the book. It took me nearly a month to locate the pictures and get them organized."

Scorpius scratched the back of his neck, averting his eyes. "What's the matter?" Mira asked, looking concerned.

"It's just that… you're present for me is so nice, and I-"

"You what?"

"When we had that argument at the beach and I was mad at you, I kind of threw your gift out the window, and it broke. I was so angry I stole my father's wand and burned the pieces. I'm sorry. I spent so much time trying to find the perfect gift for you, and my anger ruined it," Scorpius said, looking both upset and embarrassed at the same time.

Mira smiled sweetly at him. "It's okay Scorpius. You didn't have to get me a present at all. I'm just happy we're friends again. And I never got a chance to thank you for taking me to the beach that day," she said, giving Scorpius a hug.

Calling Lucy's name, Mira turned and ran up the stairs to play games with the others, leaving Scorpius alone with his thoughts. He felt bad for lying to Mira. But how would she have reacted if he said he gave her present to Molly? But Scorpius vowed to get her an even better present than the one he had given Molly. And a Malfoy always keeps his word.

But first, Scorpius would have to write a letter to the JewelBasket in Diagon Alley. He took out a piece of parchment and a quill (from the stationary set Lucy had given him) and began to place his order…


	13. Chapter 13

**Update time! I still dont own Harry Potter. I'll be posting the links to the girls' New Year's dresses soon. Please read and review, because i'd like your thoughts on the ending. Thanks**

**-InvisibleGryffindork**

"I can't believe your parents let you and Lucy have your own New Year's Eve party," Dominique gushed, clutching her tiny handbag as she talked to Molly in the Ballroom of the Ministry facility. Despite its flaws, being the daughter of the Minister for Magic definitely came in handy, especially in the way of planning a New Year's party with your teenage friends while your parents, aunts and uncles attend their own cocktail party.

However, the little kids couldn't go with the grown ups or to the teen party, so their Aunt Angelina had promised they would have the best New Year's Eve ever, so the crying children wouldn't feel bad. Now, as Molly floated across the room in her pink sequined tulle dress, she felt like a princess, and her father had supplied hors d'oeuvres for her guests. However, Percy had also asked eighteen-year-old Teddy Lupin to "chaperone." Molly wondered how much chaperoning he was actually doing; the last she had seen of him he had been on the building's terrace with Victoire.

As Molly and Dom made their way through the party, the passed Scorpius and Albus having a pumpkin juice drinking contest. Lucy was at the snack table, which she knew that her father had ensured was nut-free. Aria Weslie (whom Rose hadn't wanted Molly to invite, but was getting along with now) sat at a table, talking to Mira while Rose got punch for the three witches. Many other students had been invited as well, including Emma Whitby and Graham Quigley among others. Molly had been smart enough not to invite Pepper.

"Dominique, where's James?" Molly asked. She knew what a terrible chaperoning job Teddy was doing, and had taken the duty on herself. Molly also knew that her cousin needed to be watched out for.

"He said something about running to the store for a couple of minutes," Dominique answered, walking expertly on her heels. She was wearing six-inch heels that went perfectly with her velvet red spaghetti strap dress.

Molly sighed, looping her arm through Dominique's. "James better not get anything illegal. My father would never trust me again," she said.

The two fifth years continued to walk, greeting party guests and wishing them a happy New Year.

James found Rose on the terrace, staring at the stars with a sad look in her eyes.

"Hello Rose," James greeted. "What are you doing out here; the party's inside!"

Rose sniffled. "Too many happy couples. It made me feel so sad, because I saw their happiness." At her words, James offered her a bottle from behind his back.

"Firewhiskey?"

"Yes," James sighed. "You can drink your sorrows away if you want." When Rose took the bottle, he continued. "Do you have any New Year's resolutions?"

Shrugging, Rose took a swallow from the bottle, shuddering at the burning sensation. "To kill Pepper Holloway," she said finally. Rose rested her hands on the terrace's stone balcony, heaving herself up in one fluid motion.

James joined her. "Come on now, didn't Mira, Lucy, Albus, Lorcan and Scorpius already make him pay?"

"No. I ruined it, and Nelvin ate the candy instead. As funny as it was, I don't think Nelvin deserved the revenge. What about you? Do you have a resolution?"

"I sure do," James said, swigging his firewhiskey. "At the stroke of midnight, I'm going to do something I'm scared of; something I've wanted to do."

Rose looked confused. "Care to explain?"

"No."

"Alrighty then."

They sat in silence, watching the partygoers inside, dancing and eating with their friends and preparing to ring in the new year. Rose tucked her legs under her as she drank more firewhiskey, enjoying the tingling feeling she was experiencing.

"Have you seen Mira?" James asked. Rose shook her head, noting that James seemed just as coherent as he had been an hour ago. Rose was not used to firewhiskey, and could feel herself losing her inhibitions.

"I need to look for her."

James disposed of his bottle and slid off the balcony, slipping inside. Rose turned around on the stone. She threw her feet over the balcony, drinking more. "Happy new year to me," Rose sang quietly, her voice slurred.

"I have to use the bathroom." Dominique turned away from Molly to locate the women's room, to check her makeup, as Molly knew.

Molly kept walking, noticing her sister was still at the snack table, where she had been since the party started at eight that evening. Molly saw a clock on the wall, and noted it was now nine thirty. Molly rushed to her sister's side, and grabbed the stuffed cherry tomato out of Lucy's hand.

"Would you mind telling me why you're trying to inhale the hors d'oeuvres instead of socializing?" Molly asked. Lucy picked up a guacamole-goat cheese tart to replace the tomato. After devouring the tart, Lucy looked at her sister.

"I'm getting ready for my New Year's resolution," she said. "I've decided to become a more social person."

"Unless you're trying to be social with the food table, you're failing miserably."

Lucy grabbed another baked fig crostini and bit into it. "It's not midnight yet, so I'll start talking to people then." She scanned the crowd of teenagers. "Have you seen Lysander?"

"No," answered Molly. "He was supposed to come back from Nargle-hunting yesterday, and they both said they were coming..."

"Hey!"

Lucy turned and greeted her best friend with a grin and a hug. Lorcan hugged Lucy after Lysander was finished.

"Happy New Year," he said, tapping Lucy's nose playfully. "We just got back from Sweden. Mum missed our international Apparition time, and we had to wait to apply for a new one," Lorcan explained.

"See? I'm socializing!"

Molly rolled her eyes and left to see if Dominique was finished in the bathroom. On her way, Molly passed a random door that was ajar. She peeked inside, seeing Scorpius and Mira.

"... got your Christmas present," Scorpius was saying. He took a black box out of his pocket and opened it.

Mira gasped at the necklace that sat inside. From her position at the door, Molly could still see the snowflake pendant hanging from the silver chain. "It's blue topaz and sterling silver," Scorpius explained. "The snowflake pendant fits you best, because its one of a kind... like you."

Smiling, Mira allowed Scorpius to gently push her hair away from her neck and fix the clasp into place. Molly suddenly felt as though she was intruding, and left to find Dominique.

Inside the room, Mira fingered the beautiful jewelry gently, holding back her breath. "It's so beautiful, Scorpius. Thank you," she said, exhaling slowly.

"Anything for you."

They stood there, neither of them sure how long. It could have very well been a couple of seconds or a couple of hours that they stared into each others' eyes, both afraid to move. It was perfect.

"Three minutes until midnight!"

Everyone was excited, gathering around the large clock ready to count them down into the New Year. In the center of the room, large ball covered in lights was magically suspended in the air.

"How does this work?" Dominique asked, looking at Mira and Rose.

Rose ignored the question, turning away from her cousin. Ever since the whole Pepper fiasco, things had been icy between Rose and Dominique, with Mira caught in the middle between the two once friends. However, if forced to choose, Rose was Mira's first, best and only friend.

"The ball drops at midnight," Mira explained. She followed Rose away from Dominique to where Lorcan and James were standing. They clinked their glasses of sparkling pumpkin juice in anticipation of the new year.

Rose looked at James, wondering what he was going to be doing at 'the stroke of midnight' that he was scared of doing. James, vain as he was, didn't seem like the type to be afraid of anything. She rested her arm on Al's shoulder, watching the clock count down.

"Twenty seconds until the new year," Mira squealed. Lucy and Lysander joined the group, still eating snacks.

As the clock reached the final five seconds, Scorpius started striding (ahem... strutting) to Mira, a grin on his face.

"Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!"

James spun Mira around and kissed her on the mouth. A collective gasp went throughout the room. Scorpius Malfoy was left standing in the center of the party, the remains of his crushed punch cup in his hand.

He stormed off, Flooing back to Malfoy Manor. Lorcan and Rose exchanged worried glances. "Not good," Rose murmured.

"Not good at all," answered Lorcan.

**So what did you think? How long should Mira and James be a couple (the story follows her through fourth-seventh year, and James is a year older than her)? Any other couples you want to see? Any plot ideas you want to send me? Please leave me a review, or send me a PM. Flames will be used to make shish kabobs for Mira's sweet 16.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello, update arriving. I wanted to updaten with this chapter so badly yesterday, but I fell asleep. So here it is now! I don't own Harry Potter. Read and review!**

The students soon returned to Hogwarts after the holidays. In the library, Mira, Rose and James sat studying.

"Tell me honestly, what good does it do me to know about the stupid goblin rebellions? I want to be a curse-breaker," Rose groaned. She flipped impatiently through the pages in her copy of 'A History of Magic' by Bathilda Bagshot. "When did these rebellions happen anyway?"

"17th and 18th centuries."

Rose narrowed her eyes at James. "How did you know that? Last time I checked, you didn't know your elbow from a hole in the ground," she said. James looked offended.

"Really, Rosie, that was just mean. But if you must know, Mira's been tutoring me," James replied.

"He's got O.W.L.s this year," Mira said. "I got his grades from 'Dreadfuls' to 'Exceeds Expectations.'

"Don't tell Aunt Ginny. She'll have an aneurism," Rose said, ducking to avoid James's swat. Mira laughed at the arguing cousins. Natalie ran into the library and pulled up a chair. Spinning it around, she straddled it.

She pushed Rose's history book and James's potions essay off the table. The ink clattered to the floor, spilling on the floor and parchment. James groaned.

Mira pointed her wand at the ink and spoke a cleaning spell. "Thanks," James said, giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

Natalie ignored Rose. "We have an emergency," she said. "Lucy's missing." A hushed silence fell over the library, changing it from whispers to complete quiet.

"What do you mean, missing?" James asked, choosing to listen to Natalie instead of picking up his fallen- and forgotten- parchment from the floor.

Sniffing, Natalie continued. "Well, Lucy and I have been okay friends this year. She borrowed my copy of Muggles Who Notice, and I went to the Gryffindor common room to get it," she began. "Emma Whitby let me in. I went to Lucy's dorm, but she wasn't there. But you know what was? This."

Natalie held out her hand to the other three. In her palm was a tiny gold locket, a strange symbol engraved on the front.

"What is it?"

"Lucy's locket," Rose breathed. "Aunt Audrey and Uncle Percy got it for her tenth birthday. The symbol on the front is her initial in Ancient Runes. She hasn't taken it off since she got it three years ago."

"Why would she leave it in her dorm?" James asked, fearing for his younger cousin's safety. It was a big castle, and very dangerous as well.

Natalie stood up. "Well, Mr Percy and Mrs Audrey are in Professor McGonagall's office, and the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol was called, but they want us to form search parties. Professor McGonagall wants to see us in her office as soon as possible. Get all of your cousins too."

Within ten minutes, Mira, Natalie, and the majority of the Weasley-Potter family (minus Fred, Roxanne and Louis who were at home with Aunt Angelina) were in the office, with Professor McGonagall and Hagrid.

"I'd like to skip the formalities and get straight to the point. Lucy Weasley has gone missing. The students here know her favorite places, but you adults are welcome to help search as well," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry Potter raised his hand, forgetting that he wasn't still in her Transfiguration class. "Minerva, as head of the Auror Office, I've obtained permission from Magical Law Enforcement Patrol to start a search of Hogsmeade."

The Headmistress nodded. Hagrid gestured to Albus. "Albus an' ah have bin in the forest loads o' times wit Lucy, and know all o' her favorite places," Hagrid said.

"We can search the forest with Dominique and Rose," Albus added. Rose scowled at Dom, but stopped when she thought about Lucy. It was early January, and freezing outside. Poor Lucy was probably cold, and half frost-bitten to death somewhere.

Harry looked at Ron. "We'll take two groups to Hogsmeade; me, Victoire and Mira in one, Ron, Molly and James in the other group. We'll scour the entire village," the Auror promised.

"Ginny, you can Apparate back to Ostlyn and see if Lucy somehow managed to Floo home. Hermione can take Hugo, Lily and Natalie and search the castle. I don't want them going outside in this weather, and for all we know, she could be in the Astronomy Tower or something of the like," said Professor McGonagall. "I've alerted all the portraits of Lucy's disappearance, but they can be stubborn at times."

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter!"

Professor Longbottom stuck his head into the office, nodding at the adults. "I've come to tell you that the other Heads of Houses have escorted the students back to the common rooms. Just in case another Dark Wizard is rising or something of the sort," Neville announced.

"Percy and Audrey, you two can stay here, if you like. I know you're probably shaken," the Headmistress offered. Audrey nodded, blowing her nose into a tissue loudly. Percy clutched his wife tighter.

Soon the search parties left. Outside the office, the two Hogsmeade groups began to walk to the gates together. There was an eerie silence, as everyone's minds flickered to Lucy.

In Hogsmeade, the two Aurors prepared to lead their groups in opposite directions. Mira grabbed James's arm. He turned around to face her.

"Be safe," Mira whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Then she followed Harry and Victoire into the village. James ran to catch up to Molly and Ron, who had started walking in the direction of The Three Broomsticks.

The bartender and landlady, Hannah Longbottom looked up upon the trio's entry. "Hello, Ron, the usual?" Hannah asked, reaching for a glass.

"Not today," Ron answered, holding up his hand to stop the witch. "I'm looking for my niece; have you seen her?"

"Which one? I can't keep up."

"Lucy Weasley."

Hannah thought about the girl. "Brown hair, quiet? I know the one. She always comes in here on Hogsmeade weekends with her friend... oh, what's his name? Luna's kid? I think he's a twin..."

"Thanks anyway, Hannah," Ron said, bidding Hannah good night. He steered Molly and James out of the pub, looking in various shops in the village.

Molly gripped James's arm. "What was that?" she hissed, digging her fingernails into his arm so hard she drew blood.

"I didn't hear anything.."

Rudely shushing her uncle, Molly pointed towards the source of the noise, the Shrieking Shack. The threesome hopped over the fence to the Shrieking Shack, and Ron led them to the Whomping Willow.

Before Ron could touch the Willow's knot, Molly held up her hand to stop him. "I've been reading about the Whomping Willow," she said proudly. "Immobulus!"

The tree froze, and they crawled down the secret passageway into the Shrieking Shack. James, in the lead, held out his wand and whispered, "Lumos."

The light from his wand led them into the dusty shack. Molly gripped James's arm again, making him groan in pain. Inside the shack, it was bare, except for one thing in the center: a pewter cauldron.

Ron ran over and picked it up. "This is Lucy's cauldron, alright, but where's Lucy?" He searched the area for clues. It was then that James knew; he knew where Lucy was. But his Uncle Ron would never believe him. Ron would say it was just a hunch, and dismiss the idea. So while Ron and Molly scoured the dusty shack for anything else belonging to Lucy, James left. But he would send them a Patronus so they wouldn't worry about him.

James broke into a run, sending his cousin a mental message. Lucy, I'm coming!

"Aunt Hermione, why do we have to look for Lucy inside?"

Hermione looked down at Lily, who's arms were folded and her face fixed in a pout. She ruffled Lily's hair, pulling the eleven and two ten-year-olds closer to her.

"Your uncles and cousins have outside covered," Hermione answered. Her small son slipped his hand into hers; Hugo's other hand found Mira's. Hermione smiled to herself as she faced the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy. "Hold on Hugo. Mummy needs to concentrate." She thought about finding Lucy, then walked in front of the wall three times.

Murmuring to herself, Hermione tried again. Lily, Hugo and Natalie stood by the side, watching the brightest witch of her generation.

"What's Aunt Hermione doing?" Lily whisperered.

"I think she's looking for the room of requirement," Natalie explained. "Molly explained it to me once. Its equipped with whatever the person needs."

Lily and Hugo nodded, watching Hermione mumble to herself. "She must not be doing it right. You'd think Hermione Granger would know how to get in," Hugo said. He slumped against the wall with Lily and Natalie.

"We might be here a while."

"This is really spooky."

The group ignored Dominique, trekking farther into the Forbidden Forest. She brushed spiderweb off her arm. "I'm scared. I think we're missing dinner. Did anyone bring a sweater? I'm cold."

"This isn't about you," Rose snapped. "For once, can you think about anyone besides yourself?"

Dominique huffed. Rose turned back to Hagrid and Albus, who were lost in conversation. "...i' seems impossible," Hargrid was saying.

"I know. Lucy knew this forest just as well as you. There's no way she would get lost here," Albus answered, raising his lit wand higher over his head.

"Unless she wanted to..." Rose murmured. She held her wand out in front of her. "Point me!"

The wand pointed in the direction they had already been traveling. Dominique continued to groan as she saw a centaur galloping towards them. Hagrid and Albus stopped walking to speak to the creature.

As she spent roughly every weekend at Hagrid's, Lucy had become quite familiar with the forest and its creatures. As such, when the foursome had asked Firenze and the other centaurs to help find Lucy, they were more than happy to comply.

"Hullo, Firenze," Albus greeted. Rose nodded in acknowledgement of the centaur's presence.

"Wha' news, Firenze?" Hagrid asked.

The centaur thought. "We've spent the past three hours searching for Lucy. There's no sign of her, unless she was eaten by the Acromantulas and they somehow erased her scent. But she's not in the forest. However, if you'd like to keep searching, be our guest. We might have missed something," Firenze said.

"Thank Merlin; let's get out of here."

Everyone turned to Dominique, who was already leaving the Forbidden Forest. Rose called after her older cousin. "So that's just it then?"

"What's it?" Dominique asked, turning around to face the group.

"You don't care about Lucy. It's all about Dominique. Lucy could be somewhere dead, and all you care about is missing dinner and breaking your stupid french manicure," Rose snapped. Dominique folded her arms indignantly. Rose looked at Albus and Hagrid. "I think we should go."

Albus and Hagrid followed Lucy, leaving Dominique standing alone. Realizing she had know clue how to return to the castle, Dominique grumbled and followed the others.

"Humans." Firenze laughed to himself and galloped the way he had come.

James was currently running south of the castle towards the Black Lake. He was positive this was where he could find Lucy. Ever since that day in her first year, Lucy had been drawn to the Lake's icy water...

_**"Hey Graham, I'll find you in the Great Hall," James told his friend. He saw his younger cousin crying by the lake and went to sit next to her.**_

_**"Hullo James."**_

_**Lucy sniffed, wiping her eyes on her uniform sleeve as she dangled her bare feet over the lake. "What's wrong?" James asked.**_

_**"Dominique told me I have no friends," Lucy explained. "I know its true, but that doesn't mean I'd like to be reminded. They stole my shoes." Lucy held her feet up for James to see.**_

_**James wrapped a comforting arm around his crying cousin. "It's not true. I'm your friend, and so are Molly and Rose."**_

_**Sighing, Lucy said, "You're my family, and you have to like me. It's not the same." **_

_**"Mira, Scorpius and the twins aren't related to you, and they seem to like you just fine," James said. He tightened his grip on Lucy. "But I'd like you even if you weren't my cousin."**_

_**Lucy smiled, changing the subject. "You know, I love the Lake. I always come here when I'm sad, or I need to clear my head." Lucy looked at her watch. "Look at the time! I'm missing dinner!"**_

Now, James was sure she'd be by the Lake. He was right, and saw her standing by the Lake's edge, peering into the cold depths.

"Lucy!" James cried, increasing his speed.

Either Lucy didn't hear him or she ignored him, because she pointed her wand at herself and said, "Stupefy." James's breath caught in his throat as he watched his cousin's unconscious form fall into the Black Lake.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: What's up, Potterheads? It's Cristen. Before you read it, this story has an attempted suicide and mentions of said attempted suicide. If this bothers you in any way, I apologize. For this reason, viewer discretion is 's see, what else did I want to say? Well, Scorpius and Rose can say it for me.**_  
_

**Scorpius: We just wanted to tell you that I-  
**

**Rose: Hey! I want to say it!  
**

**Scorpius: It doesn't matter who says it.  
**

**Rose: If it doesn't matter, then why can't _I_ say it?  
**

**InvisibleGryffindork: Would _somebody _just say it?  
**

**All: InvisibleGryffindork doesn't own Harry Potter or the characters.  
**

**Rose: Except for Mira, Natalie, some OCs and nameless extras.  
**

**Scorpius: Yeah.  
**

**InvisibleGryffindork: Anyway... on with the story!  
**

_Quick recap: Either Lucy didn't hear him or she ignored him, because she pointed her wand at herself and said, "Stupefy." James's breath caught in his throat as he watched his cousin's unconscious form fall into the Black Lake._

LWJP LWJP LWJP

"LUCY!"

James hurried the rest of the way to the lake, scared for Lucy's life. He could no longer see her tiny body in the water, and prayed to Merlin that the Giant Squid would stay away from his cousin.

Diving into the Lake, James floundered around the water, looking for Lucy. "Merlin's beard!" James cried. He quickly cast the bubble-head charm, and submerged himself in the lake. James's eyes swiveled from side to side as he searched for Lucy.

"Lucy!"

Lucy bobbed in the water her eyes closed, spluttering. James's head broke the surface, and he swam over to Lucy, wrapping his arms around her unconscious body. Thinking quickly, James took his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Lucy. "Ennervate!"

Her eyes snapped open, and they narrowed at him. "I wanted to die!" Lucy began to thrash in James's arms. James ignored her, and continued to carry her to the grass. Once there, James placed her on the ground.

"Expecto patronum," James said. A corporeal panther erupted from the tip of his wand, and he manipulated it to deliver messages to the other members of the search party, telling them James had found Lucy, and saying their location.

Lucy had stopped fighting, and sat in the grass leaning against a tree. Her knees were hugged to her chest, and she rocked back and forth, whimpering to herself. James looked as his cousin, reminded just how young she was.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for saving me," Lucy answered, biting her lip. "But I wanted to die. I didn't want you to come to my rescue."

James wrapped a protective arm around his cousin, akin to the day he found her crying by the lake two years ago. "Why would you want to die?"

"Do promise not to think any less of me?"

"I promise."

Lucy looked at James solemnly. "I don't like being confused. Since I was little, I hated not knowing the answer to something, or not being able to do something," she said finally, averting her eyes from his to the grass. "When I was eight, my parents found out I had synesthesia. But they had always known I was dyslexic, but being synesthetic made it that much harder," Lucy continued.

"What's synesthesia?" James asked.

"It's kind of a confusion of the senses. There are different kinds of synesthesia, but I have color-graphemic synesthesia. When I look at words and numbers, I see colors!" Lucy exclaimed, burying her face in her hands.

James was confused. "That seems cool."

"But it's not," Lucy pressed on. "For years, I thought it was normal. The children at my muggle primary school used to laugh at me, when I told them the colors I perceived when I looked at things. Because I'm dyslexic, when my mind mixes up letters, the colors make it even harder to understand what I'm reading."

"I understand, but why would that make you want to commit suicide?"

Lucy pulled her knees closer to her chest. "This morning, I was in the Astronomy Tower, working on homework, because I was sick during the lesson. Somehow, Aria Weslie found out about my disorder. I think Molly told her. But she started teasing me, and calling me a freak, and saying that the only reason Lysander was interested in me is so he can study me like a lab rat."

"And that hurt your feelings?" James asked. "Enough to make you try to kill yourself?"

"I also pushed her off the Astronomy Tower."

James's eyes widened at that. "Don't worry," Lucy said. "I levitated her for the last couple of feet, but it gave her quite a good scare." She giggled to herself, then curled into a ball, shivering. James cast a warming spell on her, creating bluebell fire at their feet. Lucy slowly drifted off to sleep.

Soon, Mira, Harry and Victoire arrived. In Victoire's hands were various medical instruments that James didn't recognize. She fussed over Lucy for a minute, the unconscious girl snoring softly in her uncle's arms.

When Victoire finished, Harry raised his wand. _"Mobilicorpus!"_ He levitated Lucy to the castle, Mira, James and Victoire following closely in his wake. Mira slipped her hand into James's. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, making Mira smile softly.

On their way back to the castle, the group met up with Ron and Molly.

"We got your patronus," Ron said, looking at his nephew solemnly. James turned away from Ron's scrutinizing stare. Molly fell into step with James and Mira.

"How'd you find her?" Molly asked. Her voice was trembling quietly. Mira could tell that Molly was nearing the breaking point. In less than five months, her sister had gotten knocked unconscious by a bludger, almost frozen to death, and attempted suicide. That had to be a new record.

James recalled the story of his conversation with Lucy. The other two's eyes widened in shock. "She doesn't want anyone to know about her synesthesia yet," James said, looking pointedly at Mira. He was sure that Molly already knew about the disorder.

"Alright. Her secret's safe with me."

Within moments, they were in the Hospital Wing. With Victoire as a full-fledged Healer's apprentice (taking classes at St. Mungo's in her spare time); Madam Pomfrey had plenty of help in the Wing, between Victoire and Madam Chang. The three continued to bustle about, giving Lucy potions, creams, powders and checking her forehead.

"The water is very cold in January," Victoire explained. By this point, the rest of the search party had joined them in the Hospital Wing. "She's lucky James saved her so quickly, or it could have gotten nasty, very quickly."

It wasn't long before the Wing's inhabitants could see the sun peeking above the treetops through the window.

"You students can return to your common rooms. Headmistress McGonagall has informed me that she understands if you don't feel up to attending classes today. But for right now, Miss Weasley needs her sleep. Unless you're her parent or sibling, you need to leave, and come back later," Madam Pomfrey said, coming out of her office.

By this point, Hermione had Flooed home with Hugo and Lily, so the only children remaining were the Hogwarts students. Ron and Harry bid them goodbye and left to join their wives and son/daughter, respectively.

As James, Rose and Mira returned to Gryffindor Tower, Rose yawned. "I hope Professor Summerbee understands why I didn't finish my essay on the goblin rebellions." She pulled the hem of her pink sweater subconsciously.

"Victoire says Lucy is going to have to stay in the Hospital Wing," James said, changing the topic. "She told me that it's her responsibility to keep Lucy on close watch, while they make sure she doesn't try to kill herself again or something like that."

Mira nodded in thought. "It's kind of- well, funny isn't the right word- interesting that you can be around someone for so long, and not know what's going on in their life."

"I know," Rose answered, whispering the password to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open and the three Gryffindors went inside. Instead of going up to their respective dormitories like they all secretly wanted to do, they sat in chairs around the common room.

"_Incendio,"_James said, pointing his wand at the waning fire. The flames sparked up, crackling loudly as they filled the thick silence in the room. Rose placed her chin in her hands, crossing her legs Indian-style. Mira chewed on her pinkie nail nervously. James played with the ends of Mira's hair and drew her legs into his lap.

"That was scary."

James looked at Rose, tapping his cousin's head. "It was. I was scared that she- that Lucy was- I thought she was kidnapped. After hearing all my Dad's stories about Death Eaters, and Dark Lords…"

"But it's over. Victoire's proof of that. Her birthday is the anniversary of the Second Wizarding War," Mira said. "Besides, if Death Eaters are still around, they're going to have a hard time getting through all the security. Since the war ended, everyone was on edge for a while."

Rose nodded. "But it makes you think… does that mean there won't be another Dark Lord?"

"We should talk about something else," James said suddenly. "Or go to breakfast. It's already 8:30, and I was hoping to get a walk in before we go see Lucy again."

The girls nodded their consent, and ran upstairs to change into fresh robes. Within ten minutes, they were walking down the corridor with James and the twins. Lysander seemed keen for any information on Lucy- no matter how trivial.

"I told you, Lysander, I don't _know_ how many times she blinked!" Rose rolled her eyes at the Ravenclaw boy. He had been denied entry to the Hospital Wing ("we're full to capacity") and by the time everyone had cleared out, Madam Pomfrey had declared that it was absolutely too late for visitors.

"Leave the poor boy alone," Mira said. She slung a playful arm across Lysander's shoulders, giggling. James growled possessively and grabbed Mira's waist, pulling her to him. He narrowed his eyes at Lysander, kissing Mira.

Rose laughed. "I think that Jamesie is jealous," she teased in a sing-song voice. James stuck his tongue out at her. "If it's okay for you to call me 'Rosie,' then me calling you 'Jamesie' should be alright too."

They opened the door to the Great Hall, the group of five splitting up to return to their respective tables. On their way to the Ravenclaw table, Lorcan and Lysander passed Albus and Scorpius, talking over toast and porridge at the Slytherin table.

"… likes him," Scorpius was saying.

Lorcan silently told his brother to go to the table without him, feeling the need to eavesdrop. He let his bag fall to the floor, papers fluttering in the air. Lorcan took his time picking them up.

"Don't think on it too much, mate. I'm sure it won't last long. They seem very incompatible, if you ask me," Albus answered. He took a bite of his eggs on toast. "However, I have been wrong before…"

"Thanks. That really helps."

Lorcan looked at the two Slytherins, then wracked his brains, trying to figure out who they were talking about. Lorcan shook his head. The wrackspurts must be making his brain fuzzy; he was usually good at this.

"You're welcome. You know, up until New Year's eve, I thought Mira liked _you_," Albus continued.

"So did I," Scorpius said glumly. "At least that's what Rose told me. She also picked out the necklace I gave her at Molly's party, because who knows her as well as Rose does? But now…" his voice trailed off as he gestured to the Gryffindor Table, where Mira was clutching James's arm and laughing at something he was saying.

Lorcan's eyes widened as he listened to their conversation. Scorpius liked Mira? Weird. His eyes trailed back to the Gryffindor table, and he found them unconsciously drawn to a certain redhead.

"Oi! Lorcan! Breakfast ends in five minutes!"

Lorcan stood up, only to see his brother thrusting a plate of toast in Lorcan's direction. Realizing his espionage position was about to be discovered, Lorcan scampered over to Lysander, settling into the seat across from him, next to Aria Weslie.

Wolfing down his food, Lorcan felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Aria.

"I was wondering if Lucy Weasley is accepting visitors," Aria said.

Lysander nodded, talking around his mouthful of bacon. "She is. We're going to see her later this afternoon. I wanted to go last night, but… it's a long story."

"Well, do you think Emma and I could tag along?" Aria gestured to the Gryffindor table. "I think you know Emma; she's Rose's Gryffindor roommate." She looked hopefully at the twins.

"Of course."

Aria nodded, and left the table. The twins weren't far behind, departing for Charms. Lucy's health was going to improve. It was a better day already.


	16. Chapter 16

"Rose! Don't take all the hot water!"

"Scorpius, how does your underwear keep getting in my trunk?"

"Mum! Lorcan's annoying me!"

Albus sat calmly in the kitchen with his Aunt and Uncle, drinking tea. He was happy that he had woken up early, and avoided the chaos upstairs. But Albus had to admit, he was a little bit curious of whose trunk Scorpius's underpants ended up in.

Hermione poured more tea for herself, and then sat down at the table. After the war, Ron and Hermione had spent a couple of months living at the Burrow, before moving out and buying their own house in Stonebrook, a muggle city near Ostlyn.

In the weeks since Lucy's suicide attempt, she had remained under close watch by both the Hospital Wing and her family/friends. It wasn't until a week ago that Madam Pomfrey released her from her daily checkups, and said she was mentally stable enough to go on the trip to Ireland.

A couple of days before the Quidditch World Cup, the six teens going with Rose were dropped off at her house. Mira's parents didn't even bother to see her off to Rose's house, simply taking Natalie to Scotland the morning Mira was supposed to Floo, and leaving a note for Mira. They seven had spent the night a couple of days before the Cup with Rose and her family.

Upstairs in Rose's room, the girls were getting dressed. Rose took one look at Mira's outfit and laughed. "You're wearing so much green, I almost thought you were a Slytherin." Mira glanced at her reflection in Rose's mirror. A green tunic, black pants, and silver combat boots stared back.

"Is it my fault that I want everyone to know that I'm supporting Ireland? You, on the other hand, might be jumped by angry leprechauns."

Rose shook her head and finished pulling her red hair up into a high ponytail. "My outfit isn't based on Quidditch. I chose this because I like the dress," Rose said, adjusting her outfit, a dress with a blue floral skirt and a white bodice. She slipped into her blue flats. "Fashion shouldn't be compromised for sports."

"Clothes are supposed to cover your body," Lucy said. She had gotten dressed quickly because she grabbed the first thing she pulled out of her trunk, jeans and a t-shirt. Because this, Lucy had spent the past thirty minutes reclining on a beanbag chair and drawing mustaches on the models in Rose's Teen Witch Weekly magazines. "Are you guys ready?"

"At least brush your hair," Rose protested.

Lucy stood up, ignoring her cousin. "I'm going to the boys' room. They probably won't be fussing over clothes or something else just as stupid." She walked across the hall to Hugo's room, which was currently housing James, Albus (still in the kitchen), Lorcan and Scorpius. Because the house was full to capacity, Hugo was staying with Harry, Ginny and Lily for the weekend.

She knocked on the door three times. James opened it, and Lucy walked in. "I needed the company of people who don't make sure their socks match their shirts or anything like that," Lucy said. Grinning, Scorpius pulled up the legs of his pants to show her his socks. One was green and black striped, while the other had red polka dots.

"My socks don't even match each other, let alone my shirt."

James reached over and plucked the copy of Teen Witch Weekly from Lucy's hands. Flipping through it, he nodded appreciatively at Lucy. "I really like what you did to Kylie Dorkins," James said, showing the picture to Lorcan, who laughed as well.

"She's the only female player on the National Irish Team," Scorpius remarked, taking the magazine from Albus. "It's a pity you gave her a mustache and sideburns."

"I was going to do a beard, but I was lazy," Lucy said. She sat on the floor, playing with a tiny snow globe she found under Hugo's dresser.

Pulling on his shoes, James turned to Lucy. "So, is Mira ready?"

"Yes," Lucy answered, nodding. "Rose says she looks like a Slytherin, but I personally think she looks like giant leprechaun. Her green hair bow was a nice touch though." Lucy stared into space after that, thinking about the bow.

Lorcan held up his hands. "That settles it. Mira must look amazing, because her outfit has the Lucy Weasley stamp of approval!"

"I just said I liked her bow. The boots were a little too sparkly for me." Lucy corrected, making a face.

"Hurtful. I have ears."

Everyone's eyes turned to Mira, standing in the doorway with Rose. It was clear she was joking, because she was laughing. Rose tugged Mira's bow playfully. "It is nice, though," Rose agreed cheerfully. James nodded, standing up.

"I think your boots are nice." He walked over to Mira and gave her a good morning kiss, making Rose and Lorcan (immature as they were) give whistles and catcalls. Scorpius said nothing, while Lucy threw a pillow at the pair.

"Get a room!"

James rubbed the back of his head. "Let's go downstairs. I think Albus is probably an old man by now."

The teens stormed down the stairs, where Ron and Albus were finishing up their breakfast and looked surprised to see the others. "I thought you'd never get down here," Albus complained, wiping egg off his face.

Hermione came into the room, an old baseball in her hand. "Good morning. I just registered your Portkey, it leaves in 10 minutes." She kissed the top of Rose's head, and distributed hugs to the other new arrivals.

"Percy wanted me to tell you all that his Undersecretary, Mr. Hermann, will be stopping into your tent periodically to check and see how you're doing. So don't do anything we wouldn't approve of," Hermione added. Mira could've sworn Hermione's eyes fell on her and James, fingers interlaced.

Within ten minutes, Ron and Hermione were standing on the porch of their house, watching the Portkey transported the teens to the Quidditch world cup. It wasn't long before Mira found herself in a stretching moor, and Rose handed the baseball to wizard trying to dress like a muggle- in sweatpants and a button-down oxford. The wizard pointed them in the direction of a campground.

By the time they reached the campground, Rose and Albus were weighed down by the bags containing the two tents and supplies along with their personal duffle bags. A muggle man at the campsite took their money and bid them a nice day. Mira could see Scorpius taking Rose's change and examining it curiously.

"Come on," Rose said. "Let's set up this tent." Rose, Mira, James and Albus began to work, reading the instructions and pitching it carefully.

Unsure of what to do, Lorcan, Scorpius and Lucy stood awkwardly to the side, watching them hammer the nails into the soft ground. They waved to the occasional witch or wizard, Lucy introducing them to her father's colleagues.

One man was so thrilled to meet his boss's daughter, that he pulled his entire family to their tent to introduce them. The daughter waved to Lucy.

"Hi Lucy."

"Hullo Ona."

Ona's father gasped. "You know Lucy Weasley?" His daughter nodded. "Do you know who she is?"

"Yes. She's in my Study of Ancient Runes class," Ona answered. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Lucy, who was flushing furiously at her father's embarrassment.

"She is the Minister's daughter! Is your father here?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, it's just the seven of us." She gestured to the foursome struggling with the tent a few yards away. Ona's father waved his wand, and the tents came together perfectly. The man beamed, and shook Lucy's hand vigorously, before Ona ushered her family away.

"Aw, Lucy's a celebrity," Lorcan teased once the family was out of earshot.

She punched his arm. "Shush."

Lorcan followed Scorpius and Lucy to the two tents, both of which were the size of an apartment. Lucy walked into the kitchen of the boys' tent, which was slightly bigger. She pulled out ingredients from a picnic basket.

"Our lunch today will be chicken and ham pie ala Lucy," she announced. Albus and Rose applauded at this announcement. Lucy's chicken and ham pies were legendary.

She sent Rose, Lorcan and Scorpius to get water, while Mira, James and Albus went to fetch firewood, to create the illusion of a campfire for the muggles who were staying in the campsite.

During supper (in which Lucy had cooked once again), the teens crowded into the boys' tent. There was a knock on the tent flap, something Mira didn't fully understand.

"Come in!"

A burly, red-faced wizard in his late thirties ducked into the tent, adjusting his rich purple robes. Lucy nodded in recognition, shaking the man's hand.

"Everyone," she introduced, "This is Mr. Hermann. Mr. Hermann, this is Scorpius, Rose, Mira, James, Albus and Lorcan. He works in the minister's office." Lucy passed Mr. Hermann a bowl of stew, made with leftover chicken and ham pie from lunch.

Mr. Hermann joined them at the table, enjoying Lucy's cooking. "I want you kids to know that my tent is nearby, if you need anything." He nodded at each teen in turn.

Throughout the course of the meal, Mira knew far more about Mr. Hermann's children than she could have ever wanted to. She also could tell you his life story, and knew that despite the face that he was very sweet, Mr. Hermann was a bit chatty.

"Are you supporting Ireland, sir?" James asked.

Mr. Hermann laughed and straightened his baby blue tie. "No, Mr. Potter. Once a Frenchman, always a Frenchman. I assume that there will be no hard feelings if- I'm sorry, when- France wins," the Ministry worker said.

He had soon left for his own tent, and the children began to get ready for sleep; the girls going back to their tent, buzzing with excitement for the game the next morning.

As Rose brushed her teeth and Lucy changed into her pajamas, Mira pulled on a sweater and snuck outside, wandering to the edge of the campsite. Leaning against a tree, Mira glanced up at the night sky and sighed.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

Mira whirled around, seeing Scorpius, also resting his weight against a tree's trunk. Mira nodded, staring upwards once more.

"I have a confession," Scorpius continued. "I've been thinking... and I've come to the conclusion that I was unfair that day- at the beach."

"How so?"

Scorpius gave her a sheepish grin. "I was calling you Delia; you had every right to ask who she was."

"We already did the apologies," Mira said. She shoved her hands in her pockets.

"I know, but I want to explain..."

_**October 31, 2010**_

_**Five-year-old Scorpius Malfoy sat in the kitchen with a seven-year-old little girl, her strawberry blonde ringlets pinned up in an elaborate style.**_

_**The small child placed a tray of apple tarts on the counter, watching as Scorpius plucked one from the tray and bit into it softly.**_

_**"How is it?"**_

_**"Amazing," answered Scorpius, spitting bits of tart at the girl.**_

_**Scorpius and his sister were as close as two siblings could ever be. When their father had divorced their mother (Pansy Parkinson) and married their stepmother, Astoria Greengrass, Delia had been heartbroken. She had stopped talking, and would cease talking mid-sentence if anyone other than Scorpius was there.**_

_**Everyday, to cheer Delia up, Scorpius would take her to a lake down the street from their Manor. Now Astoria's Manor as well. For some reason, Astoria disliked Delia with a passion, and took every opportunity to hurt or humiliate the girl. **_

_**So Scorpius would have to rush Delia out of the water before Astoria returned home from the Ministry.**_

_**One day, they were having so much fun, that Scorpius lost track of time. Astoria arrived home from the Ministry, and was horrified to see Delia enjoying herself.**_

_**In a fit of rage, Astoria cast a spell that hit Delia, killing her. For this crime, Astoria was shipped to Azkaban. To this day, Scorpius feels guilty for the death of his sister, knowing that Delia was in the water because it was Scorpius's idea.**_

Mira was in tears by now. "I didn't realize it was so sad..."

Leading the crying Mira back to her tent, Scorpius slipped into his own. Had he done the right thing, telling Mira about his sister?

But deep down, Scorpius knew he did.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello readers. The last time I updated was over a month ago. I'm sorry for the wait! I've been going through a lot of family things lately… and it's been hard to find time to update. They should come more regularly now. Please enjoy Chapter 17 of Forever Young!**

During the first week of Mira's fifth year, she was happier than ever to be rid of her parents. Between Natalie's piano recitals and her seeming invisibility, Hogwarts was more like Mira's first home than her second.

One fine morning in September, the door to the third year Slytherin boys' dormitory opened, and Lucy Weasley pranced in. The Gryffindor was both shocked and disgusted to find an array of half-dressed adolescent boys, and covered her eyes in terror.

"Al! Are you in here?"

The middle Potter child sat up groggily and rubbed gritty sleep from his eyes before answering. "Yes, Lucy, what is it? It's the crack of dawn."

"No it's not," Lucy answered, removing her hands from her eyes long enough to check her watch (a limited edition 'Henry the Happy Hippogriff' timepiece). "It's already eight-fifteen. You promised to go visit Hagrid with me before breakfast, remember?"

Albus tossed his legs over the side of his bed and stood up with a stretch. Lucy screamed and, within seconds her hands had found their way back to her eyes. Her cousin's dorm-mates snickered, but Albus was confused. "Luce, what's wrong?" he asked.

"You're… in your underwear!"

With a squeak, Lucy ran down to the Slytherin common room to wait for Albus. Back in the room, one of the other third years, a dark-skinned boy with curly black hair, looked at Albus in confusion. "Isn't she a Gryffindor? How did she get in here anyway?"

"I guess Scorpius let her in. He tends to do that a lot; let non-Slytherins into the common room," Albus answered, frowning at his shirt as he attempted to button it.

The boy tapped his chin in thought, rolling over in his bed and propping himself up on his elbows. "Lucy, isn't it? She's got nice legs," he said finally. Albus rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at the other Slytherin.

Within minutes, the two fourth year cousins were down at Hagrid's Hut, eating bath buns and drinking tea, getting ready for the new school year.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Pop quiz, class."

The fifth year Charms students groaned, but cleared their desks obediently. Mira's eyes slid to her best friend in the seat next to her. Rose was frantically scanning her half-finished essay from the night before, trying to absorb in 30 seconds what the rest of the class had been studying for weeks. Mira shook her head, and Lorcan clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

Professor Whitehorn walked around the room with her wand at arm's length, levitating papers in front of her expertly. When the woman reached Rose's desk, she plucked the essay from Rose's hands. "No cheating, Miss Weasley."

Lorcan was searching his bag, which had been mysteriously emptied of parchment and quills. He raised his hand. "Professor Whitehorn? May I borrow a quill?" The woman reached into her pocket and placed a quill on Lorcan's desk.

Two seats down, Mira studied her own test, reading the first question. If asked to summon an object, what hand movement would you accompany with the 'accio' spell? With a smile, Mira scribbled down the answer. She was ready to move on to the next question when she heard a strangled cry from her best friend.

Rose was banging her head on the desk, stopping occasionally to stare at her parchment with a look of despair. Lorcan scratched out an answer, and Mira returned to her own paper, hoping Rose's parents wouldn't be too mad when Rose brought home another 'D.' When casting aguamenti-

Lorcan was interrupted by Rose tugging at the corner of his paper. When his eyes met hers, they were wide and pleading.

"No," Lorcan whispered, wiggling his test out of Rose's reach. Getting an idea, Rose hastily placed her hand on top of Lorcan's. The Ravenclaw boy froze and swallowed thickly, looking as if he was trying to swallow a golf ball.

Rose interlaced her fingers with his. "Please?" As if in a daze, Lorcan switched papers with Rose, who gave a smile in return. She was fiddling with Lorcan's paper, waiting for him to finish her test, when Rose heard the loud cry.

When asked to recall what exactly happened, students would swear that the sound was ear-shattering, "CHEATER! CHEATER!"

The quill in Lorcan's hand had turned from an inky shade of black to a bright purple, and began to flash different colored lights across the room. It became clear. The quills Professor Whitehorn used were charmed with anti-cheating spells.

Hastily, Rose shoved Lorcan's own paper next to him and laid her head on the desk. The quill continued to scream, "CHEATER! CHEATER!" Professor Whitehorn strode down the aisle quickly, and plucked the quill out of Lorcan's hand. Believing Rose to be asleep, she shook the girl 'awake.'

"Miss Weasley, were you aware that Mr. Scamander was cheating off your test?

This time, it was Lorcan's turn to give Rose pleading look, but Rose simply looked shocked. "Lorcan! How could you? I thought we were friends."

"I did too," Lorcan whispered through clenched teeth, glaring angrily at Rose. Professor Whitehorn was at the front of the room, writing a note for Lorcan to take to Professor King, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and Ravenclaw's Head of House.

"Mr. Scamander, please go straight to Professor King. Tell him it's urgent, and his second years will understand."

As Mira watched Lorcan leave, she noticed him looking at Rose as if she was the reincarnation of Lord Voldemort himself. Rose couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty, but she looked on the bright side of things- she would be getting an O on her quiz.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the days following the Charms quiz, Mira was caught in the middle of Rose and Lorcan's problems. They hadn't spoken since Rose sold Lorcan out, as they were both too stubborn to apologize to the other (and Lorcan really had nothing to apologize for). For this reason, Mira could be found with Scorpius, Lysander, Lucy or James, because her best friends refused to be in the same room, and choosing to be around one was like picking favorites.

In the corridor on a rainy Wednesday before breakfast and Potions, the first class of the day, Mira made her way to the Great Hall with Lucy. They passed Rose chatting animatedly in the doorway with Emma Whitby, suddenly breaking into spontaneous laughter when Lorcan walked by, alone.

"Would you mind moving?"

Rose stopped laughing, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise, and then drawing together. A haughty smirk (one that would make Draco Malfoy proud) graced her features. "Excuse me, Emma," Rose said finally, turning slowly and deliberately towards Lorcan, who looked annoyed at the human breakfast blockade.

"Come on Weasley," Lorcan complained. "Just take one step to your left."

His words stopped Rose cold. He had referred to her by her surname. _Weasley._ To most people, this could just mean indifference to the addressee, but to Rose, this meant something much more. In Lorcan's mind, Rose was no longer an individual. She was just one out of twenty-five Weasleys to him. Despite the fact that Rose had been rude to Lorcan during the silent treatment, it still hurt. She stiffly moved to the side.

With an arrogant huff, Lorcan brushed by Rose rudely.

As if nothing had happened, Rose went back to talking to Emma, and Lucy stared at Mira with wide eyes. The two Gryffindors made their way to the table to eat. They were silent as Lucy put jam on her toast.

"That was weird," Mira said suddenly.

Lucy looked towards the door, a slightly bemused look on her face. "I don't think so. Well, _I_ wouldn't choose to have a conversation in the doorway, but if that's what Rose wants to do, I think she should-"

"I meant the way Rose and Lorcan were acting. I really miss being around both of them," Mira corrected, giving a small chuckle at Lucy words. Turning serious, Mira glanced at the Ravenclaw table, where Lorcan stared into his cornflakes.

Following Mira's line of vision, Lucy nodded sympathetically. "He seems to take great interest in his cereal."

"I think he's just lonely."

"Maybe."

Their conversation was interrupted as Scorpius slid into the seat next to Mira, smiling at the two girls brightly. Mira gave her friend a smile in return, which quickly disappeared as Scorpius swiped a piece of bacon off Mira's plate.

"Hello ladies. I needed to get away from Little Rose," Scorpius said after swallowing. He jerked his thumb in the direction of the Slytherin table, where Lily Potter (now a proud first year) sat, bombarding her older brother with questions. As Mira and Lucy watched, Lily was pointing at things such as the enchanted ceiling, too full of energy and inquiry to pause for breath.

Lucy laughed. "I'm really happy Lily's at Hogwarts. You all won't turn her into a prissy girly-girl if I have anything to say on the matter. Your little mind tricks won't work this time!" Lucy wiggled 'spirit fingers' in Scorpius's face.

"I think growing up with James has toughened Lily up a lot. She told me she had to fish Hugo out of the lake on the boat ride up here," Scorpius responded. At the name 'Hugo,' three pairs of eyes drifted to the Ravenclaw table, where Hugo sat, talking to a first year girl with curly brown hair and braces.

A symphony of bird calls resounded through the Great Hall as the Owl Post arrived for the morning. Lucy's face lit up like a Christmas tree as a majestic owl wearing Ministry of Magic insignia dropped off two letters: one from her parents, and one which contained a familiarly neat, looping script.

"Victoire's written you already? That's great!"

Lucy eagerly tore open the seal and read the letter. She squealed in a very un-Lucy way and passed the letter to Mira. Mira read it as well, Scorpius leaning over her shoulder.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I can't believe I've graduated Hogwarts already. Strange, huh? Anyway, I've already been given my first assignment. My supervisor has sent me to Egypt, as an assistant to one of the senior Healers at St. Mungo's. The job has something to do with the curse-breakers, maybe they need healing. Dad's been more excited than mum about it. He's been going on about how I'm following in his footsteps, even though he was a curse-breaker and I'm going to be _helping_ the curse-breakers. Whatever. _

_How's Hogwarts? Give all of your cousins (and your sister) my love, and tell Mira, Scorpius and the twins to stay out of trouble. Maybe you could pop down to Egypt one summer to visit me. You are fourteen now. _

_Love always,  
Victoire Weasley_

Mira placed the letter on the table and grinned at Lucy. "That's neat. Did Madame Cho get her the internship at St. Mungo's?"

"Mmm-hmm," Lucy answered, nodding as she shoved more sausage into her mouth. "She's been writing me every week on her job at the hospital. The only thing she's done before this was filing paperwork. I guess this was a refreshing change."

"Well that's- Scorpius what are you doing?"

On Mira's right, Scorpius had Victoire's letter pressed to his nose, inhaling the perfume that the part-veela girl had spritzed on the parchment. He had a look of pure bliss on his face, taking another sniff.

"Stop that!" Mira snapped, as she plucked the letter from her friend with a heavy scowl on her face. "None of that veela magic for you." The letter was handed to Lucy, who slipped it into her pocket.

Scorpius looked crestfallen, and Lucy laughed.

Two hands were clamped over Mira's eyes playfully, and she removed them to see James, settling into the seat on her other side. He kissed Mira's cheek. "Good morning, lovely lady. How are you this fine morning?"

Lucy looked slightly annoyed and pushed her plate away from her. Scorpius clenched his teeth together, the vein on his neck popping out as he watched Mira and James talk to each other in low tones. Lucy cleared her throat.

"About Lorcan and Rose, they need to stop fighting," James said suddenly. He looked up from where he had started examining his reflection in Mira's spoon. "I just passed Rose on my way in here, and she was starting a rumor about Lorcan and his baby blanket."

Lucy licked ketchup off her finger and smiled to herself. "James, come with me. I have a plan." Without any further explanation, Lucy hauled her cousin off to the library, talking happily as she dragged him down the corridor.

"Wonder if we'll ever seem James again," Scorpius joked. The vein in his neck having returned to normal and his happy demeanor returning.

Mira smiled at him. Her fifth year was off to a great start.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Cristen here, with an update. I 'borrowed' the floriography idea from **Marmalade Fever**'s story, **_**Eight and Eighth**_**. Also, I don't own Harry Potter or make profits from this story whatsoever. Please read and review.**

September passed quickly for the residents of Hogwarts. It seemed that the leaves on the trees were changing colors at a faster pace, rushing the rest of nature along at the same speed. Mira found fifth year to be harder, what with teachers preparing the fifth years for their O.W.L.s and giving more homework than most of the students thought necessary. As the days passed, Rose and Lorcan came to a mutual agreement: they didn't need to like each other again, but they would at least be civil. Mira wondered if Lucy had anything to do with this. As her two best friends gave each other cold shoulders, there was one day in Mira's life that would change her forever.

It was the day before Halloween, a Saturday in fall. Mira sat by the lake with James, reclined on the maple leaves littering the ground as they relaxed. There was a silence between the pair, one of Mira's favorite kinds.

In Mira's mind, there were many types of silence. Awkward silences were different from a silence in nature, one filled with the whistling of the wind and the babbling of brooks as it mingled with the sounds of animals.

As they lay back, Mira raised her right hand and began to crack the knuckles on it. James shifted and rolled onto his stomach to look at Mira with concern. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked finally.

"It's my mother. She-"

"Isn't she the one who ignores you all the time? That must be terrible. I don't know what I would do if my parents acted like I was invisible. You must be so mad at your mother, huh?" James said.

Mira's face crumpled. She stood up and ran towards the castle, retreating to the Owlery to be alone. Mira heard James yelling after her, wondering what it was that he said. As she sat on the window's ledge, Mira could feel tears stinging her eyes, threatening to spill over her lids. Softly crying to herself, Mira hugged her knees to her chest before taking a carefully folded letter out of her cloak pocket.

_Mirabelle,  
Your mother has fallen extremely ill. Natalie is coming home to visit her. Be strong for all of us._

_Sincerely,  
Your father_

The words in the letter were becoming more and more blurred as tears clouded her vision. It was bad enough that her mother was very sick and her father wrote a three sentence letter to deliver the news. It was bad enough that Natalie was going to see her mother and Mira had to stay at school. What made the whole situation worse was James, insulting her mother who could be near her deathbed for all Mira knew. It was terrible.

And so Mira sat in the Owlery for hours, her Orion occasionally flying down to greet her only to be driven away by Mira's bad aura. Light was quickly fading as the end of the day drew near, and Mira had yet to leave the Owlery.

Her train of thought was interrupted by heavy footfalls on the stairs, belonging to Scorpius Malfoy. The sixth year boy held out a plate of food for Mira, piled high with roast chicken, peas, carrots, boiled potatoes and gravy. "Want some comfort food? I saw you weren't at dinner, and I figured you might be hungry."

"Thanks."

"Want some company?" Scorpius asked. Mira nodded sullenly, and Scorpius leaned against the wall next to Mira. "Now, are you going to go ahead and tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to tickle it out of you?"

Mira gave a small smile. It disappeared as she wordlessly shoved her letter at him. As Scorpius read it, he frowned. "I'm really sorry Mira. About your mum, I mean."

"S'okay," Mira mumbled, turning slightly to glance out of the window. She sniffled and wiped her hand on the back of her sleeve.

Squatting on the ground next to the window, Scorpius gently brushed away one of Mira's tears with the pad of his thumb. Mira tried to ignore the searing heat from the place where his finger had made contact with her skin and could feel color seeping into her cheeks.

"If there's anything you need… j-just let me know," Scorpius said finally.

Mira snorted. "You've been more supportive than James. He started insulting my mother for ignoring me or something. But I just-" Mira stopped midsentence, bursting into tears as Scorpius rubbed the small of her back.

She scooted over to make room for him on the window seat, and Scorpius slipped next to Mira in silence hand still on her back. Then a thought struck Mira. If there was anyone who had a clue what Mira was going through, it would be Scorpius. After Delia's death…

"Scorpius?"

The boy looked up. "Yes, Mira?"

"Could you… tell you me more about Delia?" Mira asked.

Scorpius bit his lip. He looked as if he was having an internal battle, but finally nodded. "What do you want to know?"

Mira thought, wondering what she really wanted to know about Scorpius's sister. "What was she like?"

"Well, Delia was smart. She was sort of like a Slytherclaw, if there is such a thing. She knew how to get what she wanted, and she knew just what she needed to do to get whatever it was. Before Astoria came, Delia loved to play chess. She had this _way_ of knowing just where to move, and could figure out where I would move as well, so Delia would work my move into her plans somehow. It used to drive me crazy. But not as much as you do." Scorpius looked over at Mira.

"I drive you crazy?"

Scorpius smirked. "Yes. But in a good way," he assured the younger witch.

"How so?" Mira asked.

"Let's see," Scorpius said with a thoughtful look on his face. "You have this musical laugh, that I love, and when I hear it, no matter what kind of a day I'm having, I feel better. You smell really nice. Sometimes, being around you is amazing, because you're so nice to me, even after I was a jerk to you that day by the beach."

"Whenever I see you, my heart speeds up and my palms get sweaty, and I think that it's all worth it… to see you every day. When you smile, you light up the room. If I touch you, I get butterflies, and it feels so _right_ when I'm with you," Scorpius finished. His normally silver eyes turned a dark grey as he stared at her.

Mira bit her lip. "Scorpius, listen. I _really_ like you, and I'm not saying that just to say it. But I'm dating James. And I couldn't… I couldn't do that to him."

"I understand," answered Scorpius. "We can still be friends, right?"

"Of course."

And they hugged. Mira felt that this hug was different between them. Something had changed, and they both knew it. Mira attempted to release him, but Scorpius held her tighter. He leaned down and whispered, "But I'll wait for you."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning at breakfast, Mira ate with Rose. She and Lorcan were apparently on speaking terms, and Mira felt she wasn't picking favorites any more by sitting with Rose. This came as a relief.

As a cacophony of bird sounds rained down on the Great Hall's occupants, a familiar bird flew down to Mira, nipping her finger to gain the girl's attention. He puffed out his feathers proudly, nudging the package at his talons with his beak. Mira read the note attached.

_Open in private.  
S.M._

Excited, Mira ran to the dormitory before drawing the curtains closed around her bed and whispering, "Muffliato."

Taking deep breaths, Mira tore back the tape on the package, and found two things. The first item was a bouquet of gardenias. The second object, wrapped in dark brown paper and tucked into a corner of the box, was a book, titled _Floriography: The Language of Flowers_. Intrigued, Mira flipped to a dog-eared page. Gardenias.

**You're lovely. Secret love.**


	19. Chapter 19

By the time the Hogwarts students were preparing to return home for the holidays, Mira had a large collection of flowers from Scorpius. She had gotten into the habit of pressing the flowers and had stored them all in a book. When Rose asked Mira about the flower book, Mira responded that she was collecting flowers as a hobby. If asked, Scorpius would tell Mira that although every flower had a message, she wasn't _really_ cheating on James. Friends can send each other flowers, he reckoned. This relaxed Mira. She didn't want to treat James the way Pepper had treated Rose.

Life at Hogwarts went on. Rose, who was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, had been working the team every morning from dawn until breakfast and from dinner until midnight. People like James and Graham Quigley were grateful for the break from school and practice, and Rose was referred to as 'The Quidditch Nazi.' Mira and Lucy played Wizard's Chess for hours on end, because Mira vowed she wouldn't be beaten by a fourth year, and Lucy was on a continual winning streak. Lysander found this very funny, and would sneak into Gryffindor Tower to watch their chess battles.

Outside, the first snow of winter was beginning to fall. Although Mira and Albus used to jog every morning before breakfast, they felt that running through the ice and sleet wasn't high on their list of things to do. It was for this reason that they had taken to wandering the castle in the early morning hours, before it was abuzz with the sounds of pounding footfalls in the corridors and mumbled spells in the classrooms.

Hogsmeade trips were frequent around the holiday season, as many of the students wished to have gifts to either send or take home to their family and friends. These visits had Scorpius wandering Hogsmeade with Albus, watching James and Mira warily, wishing he could be the one interlacing fingers with her instead of sending her flowers with secret meanings. Albus knew something was wrong with the older boy, but couldn't figure out what. Instead, he tried to engage Scorpius in snowball fights outside the castle to take his mind off his troubles.

During one of these snowball fights, Lorcan, Rose and Lucy had been walking back from Hogsmeade and chose to join in. It was girls against the boys, and very uneven until Lily (who had spotted the group from her window) ran down to assist her cousins. Mira and James came next, followed quickly by Molly and Lysander. By this time, the teams were five and five even.

Lucy and Lily broke off to build a fort for their side while the older girls continued to bombard the boys with clumps of snow. Molly kneeled down and began making snowballs as fast as she could. While Molly worked, Rose and Mira yelled, "Wingardium leviosa!" The pile of snowballs on the ground next to Molly flew through the air, bombarding the unexpecting boys. The boys in question were still throwing snowballs at their opponents by hand and were thoroughly drenched by the time the girls' ammunition reached them.

James gave a loud war cry and heaved snow at Lucy, knocking half of the fort down. Angered, Lily ran across to the boys' side and began hitting James. "We... worked… so… hard… on… that… fort… you… complete… prat… James… Potter!" Lily's little arms were a blur as she attacked her brother.

Scorpius laughed. "Look at James! Go, Lily, go!"

"Aim for the face!" Albus cried.

This distraction was just was Rose had been waiting for. The pile of snowballs Molly had created was now as tall as Hugo and twice as wide. Quietly she, Molly, Lucy and Mira whispered, "Wingardium leviosa," and the clumps of snow completely attacked the boys, most of who were doubled over in laughter.

"Retreat!"

Mira laughed as she threw a snowball by hand at Scorpius, who had yelled for a retreat. He waved his wand and stopped the snowball mid-air before launching it back to Mira. The ten children all ended up in laughter, as the sound of snowballs being thrown the old fashioned way filled the air.

"Children! Finish packing, the train leaves in an hour," called Professor Whitehorn from the castle, leaning her head out of her study window. Lucy linked arms with Rose and Mira, skipping back to the castle. Molly ran to catch up with James and Scorpius and Lily walked with the twins happily.

By the time the train pulled out of Hogwarts station, Lily had joined Hugo and her first year friends in a compartment, and Molly was sitting with Bethany Zabini and other sixth year students. In another compartment sat Mira, Rose, James and Scorpius.

The four fifth and sixth years merrily discussed their holiday plans. Unlike the previous year, Molly (the first) and Arthur were travelling to Romania to visit their second son Charlie Weasley, so there would be no Weasley Christmas celebration. Instead, Rose and Hugo were going skiing in Switzerland with Lucy and her parents, Mira was visiting her mum in St. Mungo's for a few days before traveling to Los Angeles with the Potters, and Scorpius was staying in London with his father while his stepmother was in a business conference for the Ministry of Magic.

Natalie slid open the door to the compartment and stood in the doorway. "Mira?" she asked in a tiny voice. "I've been looking for you. Dad said to tell you that he's picking us up at the station and we're going straight to St. Mungo's." After delivering her message, Natalie ran back out of the compartment to find Lily.

"Who's in St. Mungo's?" James asked. He scratched his head, looking around the compartment with a puzzled expression.

"My mum."

James widened his eyes, the cogs in his mind visibly working. Rose watched as the day he was talking about Mrs. Rivers with Mira flashed back in his mind and he paled. "Mira, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I never-"

"It's okay," Mira assured him, gripping his hand. Scorpius quickly turned to look out the window. As a ruddy tinge spread across her cheeks, Mira released James's hand quickly and slammed it into her own into her lap. Rose watched the exchange with an intrigued look on her face.

Something was definitely going on.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

By the time the train reached King's Cross, Natalie gripped her sister's hand. She could see women embracing their children with hugs and kisses. Natalie coughed. It hurt to watch other people who got to hug their mothers.

Mira stopped walking to talk to Harry and Ginny Potter. Natalie stood to the side as Ginny embraced Mira. The common courtesies were exchanged, with the older woman asking about school, Romilda, and preparations for their trip to New York.

Once they were done, Natalie ran to keep up with her sister as she made her way briskly to her father, standing alone to the side. He nodded curtly at both girls. Natalie was surprised; her father typically hugged her.

Within moments, Herbert's portkey had whisked them to St. Mungo's where her mother waited for them. Upon the arrival, Romilda asked to speak to each of them in private. Mira wasn't surprised that she was the last to see her mother. She was the last to do anything when it came to her family.

Romilda lay on the hospital bed, colored healing spells flying about her head. Romilda's once tan face was pale and ashen. She reached out to take Mira's hand, but the girl drew back from her mother.

"Why…" Mira began, swallowing hard as she tried to form the words she wished to say. "Why don't you love me?"

"My baby…." Romilda coughed. Mira couldn't resist; she fell into Romilda's open arms. "I have… always loved you. I will… always… love you…" Another cough came at the end of Romilda's words, and Mira could tell every breath was a struggle.

She rubbed Mira's head affectionately. "I didn't want… you to end up like me. Spoiled… vain," Romilda smiled weakly. "They used to call me… Vain Vane. My parents gave me too much, and I… was ungrateful."

"Mum, I love you."

"I have a gift for you…" Romilda coughed. She reached over to her bedside table and removed a small compact mirror. The compact was intricately decorated, gold in color with studded gems on the side. "It was… my mother's."

Mira examined the compact.

"I… want you… to look at the mirror... and see the woman… you have become." Romilda tightened her grip on Mira's hand before closing her eyes and laying perfectly still, her breathing ceased.

Mira choked on tears. "Nurse!"

Many doctors and nurses rushed into the room, and covered up Romilda carefully with sheets before vanishing her body away. Natalie carefully slipped her hand into Mira's as both girls cried softly.

Romilda Vane-Rivers was dead.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Enjoy your stay!"

The woman at the reception desk of the Ritz-Carlton Hotel handed Harry six sets of room keys and smiled brightly at the group. Lily frowned at the woman. Her smile seemed extremely fake, the way a hyena might smile at its prey. Well, if hyenas wore cheap pink lipstick. The woman turned her smile to Lily.

"Hello little girl. What's your name?" The woman asked.

Lily's bright green eyes narrowed at the woman she answered through clenched teeth. "My name is Lily."

"What a charming accent. Where are you from?"

"Let's see. My noticeably English accent is from… thinking logically here: England!" Lily said, tapping her finger on her chin sarcastically. Ginny apologized to the woman furiously before grabbing Lily's arm and dragging her towards the elevator, Harry following closely behind.

Albus, James, and Mira walked towards the stairs. Mira tapped her iPhone as she walked, smiling at the bright screen. "Rose says hi, and that it's cold in Switzerland." James peered over her shoulder.

"Send her a smiley face."

Albus swiped the phone and began to type, spinning his keys on his index finger. He handed the device back to Mira. "Here," he said. "She says to get her a mini snow globe souvenir from one of those shops around New York."

Laughing, Mira grabbed her phone and shoved it in her pocket. "It's a shame electricity doesn't work at Hogwarts. I've gone three months without checking my email," she stated, giving a overdramatic sigh.

The trio reached the fifth floor, where they stopped at rooms 515, 517, and 519. The first room belonged to the boys, and James gave Mira a quick kiss before slipping inside with his brother. The next residence housed Harry and Ginny (who claimed to have chosen the middle room to prevent any late night excursions). The last room was Mira and Lily's. By the time Mira reached the room, Lily was already inside, sitting on one of the twin beds.

"Hello," Lily said as she reclined.

"Hi, little smart-mouthed one," Mira answered, smiling at Lily, who scowled in response to the older girls words.

Mira took out a pen and a sheet of notebook paper before scratching out a quick letter.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_We arrived in New York a couple of hours ago. If you're going to send me a flower, can you have your owl come to my window instead of the hotel post office? It would clear up a lot of confusion if you did. Also, do you want a souvenir from the city that doesn't sleep? We're going sightseeing tomorrow, and there's lots of things you would like here. _

_Love always,  
Mira_

Once she was done, Mira folded up the paper and slipped it into her pocket to mail the letter later. Lily was bouncing up and down on the bed in excitement. "Can you believe we're going to see the ball drop in Times Square on New Year's eve?"

"I'm super excited," Mira agreed. She fixed the red Chrysanthemum in her hair (a gift from Scorpius that meant, "I love") and flopped into the easy chair in the corner. "Are you coming into the city with us tomorrow?"

Lily grumbled. "No. Mum and Dad are taking me somewhere else as a surprise so I won't be intruding on the teenaged fun or something else just as stupid."

Mira smiled at the younger girl. "It's okay. I'll pick you up a nice T-shirt, how about that?" she suggested.

"As long as you're offering…"

Mira placed her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling. This was turning out to be a great holiday.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello there. Cristen here, as usual. So, **_**Forever Young**_** is soon reaching its conclusion, and if all goes well it should be around 30 chapters. I have plans for a sequel as well. Fair warning: From here on out, the story will progress faster than before, because it will end at Mira's Hogwarts graduation a year and a half from now. I'm pretty excited about that, so pleased stay with me! **

**When reading this, you may realize I like sightseeing in New York. I've had Lily, James, Albus and Mira all visit some of my favorite places. But the next chapter won't have quite so much sightseeing as this one. **

**Also, I added more scenes with minor characters who weren't really in that many before. However, I'm not exactly sure if anyone's reading this story. If you are, a review would mean so much to me, and you'd win the amazing prize of: VIRTUAL COOKIES! Sound tempting? Yes? No? Anyway, I'm rambling. On with the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Ritz-Carlton Hotel, Times Square, M&Ms, Hershey (or any of the sub-brands within Hershey, Central Park, Broadway, American Girl, the Lion King and most importantly, Harry Potter.**

"Isn't this nice, Scorpius?"

Scorpius grunted in response, stirring his coffee sullenly as he sat at a café table with his father. Like Mira, he had been invited to New York with the Potters. Draco had turned down the offer, saying it would be the first Christmas in a while they had spent together.

However, Scorpius felt cheated. And as he strolled through muggle London with his father, he was on the lookout for one thing and one thing only- flowers. One florist sold nothing except lavender, which Scorpius knew meant distrust. That would be a bad thing to send Mira.

Draco watched his son carefully examine each flower at all the florist stands in London with a smile on his knowing face. "Trying to find flowers for a special someone?" he asked. Scorpius looked up, panicked.

"Maybe. Why?"

"I can help you, son," Draco continued. "Who is she?"

Scorpius played with the cuff of his sleeve nervously. "No one you know. Anyway," he continued, "I kind of do this thing where I send her flowers, and every flower has a certain meaning. It's called floriography."

"Interesting," nodded Draco. "Now, what flower messages have you sent this _mystery girl_ so far?"

Ticking them off on his fingers, Scorpius replied, "You're lovely, secret love, I love, you're the only one I love, unfading love and symbol of love." By the time Scorpius finished, his pale face was tinged red from embarrassment.

"It seems that you really like this girl," Draco said. He gave his son a knowing smile. "Would she happen to be Mira Rivers?"

The blush on Scorpius's face deepened. "I don't want to talk about this with you, Dad," he mumbled. He quickened his pace and attempted to get away from Draco, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he caught up to Scorpius easily.

"Who would you like to talk to? Your best friend James? Wait a minute; he's dating Mira, isn't he?" Draco smirked. "I'm sure that would be a lovely conversation, don't you think so Scorpius?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and tried to get away from his father. Draco jogged after him easily.

"Have I told you the story of my short-lived and fairly one-sided relationship with Rose's mum?"

Freezing in his tracks, Scorpius stared at his father in disbelief. "Hermione Granger?" he asked. Draco nodded.

"I studied with her in the library every day for three months during our sixth year, because she was heartbroken. The boy she was head over heels in love with- Rose's father- was dating this ditzy girl named Lavender. Now, Hermione found Ron's interest in Lavender degrading to women and an insult to their intelligence, and she used to rant to me about it." Draco stopped talking and chuckled softly. "She asked me if I knew what it was like to love someone who wanted someone else. I told her I knew exactly what that was like, and then I kissed her. I guess Hermione was uncomfortable, because she made sure to go to the library when she knew I wouldn't be there."

Scorpius listened to his father's story carefully, and finally bought a flower while Draco was lost in a nostalgic memory. He shoved the flower into a plastic bag and then continued down the streets of London.

He could learn a thing or two from his father.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"The next four hours are yours, but be back here by 5:30 so we can see the _Lion King_," Ginny instructed.

Mira nodded at the woman from her spot cross-legged on her bed, across from James and Albus who sat on Lily's. "Don't worry, Mrs P. I'll keep them in line." Albus rolled his eyes at Mira.

Within moments, Ginny had ushered Harry and Lily out of the hotel and was in the process of hailing a cab down in the streets of New York. James watched them from the window. "Poor Lily," he said. "I think she really wanted to come with us."

"So general," interrupted Albus. "I'm sure you already have our schedule mapped out. "Where to?"

Mira blushed and pulled a crumpled napkin out of her pocket before smoothing it out. "I had a _few_ ideas. Maybe we could visit Times Square. I know you love candy, James, so we could visit the M & M store…"

"And it's near the Hershey store," Albus added, bouncing on his toes the way his sister tended to do when she got over excited about something. He stared out the window in anticipation for the exciting- and hopefully tasty- day ahead. "Did you guys know that Toys R Us has a Ferris wheel?"

As the trio walked to the elevator, Mira explained to them what she'd heard about the large screen outside of Forever 21 (even though both James and Albus said they refused to go into the store).

Because their hotel was located near Central Park, that was the first stop James suggested on her sightseeing trip. Despite the weather being hypothermia temperature, Mira pointed excitedly at a cart selling frozen lemonade. "Mira want!" she growled, zombie walking over to the vendor. She never quite figured out why he was even selling the ice cold treat, but none of them complained.

They strolled through the park with chattering teeth and blue lips until Albus looked at his frozen lemonade distastefully. "As delicious as this thing is, I don't think it's worth getting frostbite," he shivered.

"I d-d-don't know w-w-what I was th-thinking," Mira said through painfully clenched teeth. She chucked her treat into the garbage can. James and Albus followed suit, the former using his coldness as an excuse to put his arm around Mira.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Echh. This is disturbing." Despite this, he ignored his brother when they reached the Charles A. Dana discovery center. Albus was completely captivated by the ecology of the Central Park Woodlands.

By the time they reached Times Square (having had to call a cab because James feigned a leg cramp to avoid the 15 minute freezing cold walk), the trio made a beeline for M&M World, childlike smiles on their faces.

They reached the doorway. Mira stood, grinning like an idiot with her eyes closed as she breathed deeply. The smells- the smells of chocolate- were overwhelming. She could visualize the chocolate in the air, wafting towards her nose and performing a delightfully fragrant dance with her senses.

James nudged her gently. "Earth to Mira. Are you still with us?"

In a flash, Mira's eyes snapped open. She grinned at the boys and ran after Albus, who was already making his way to the escalator with his nose high in the air. He was taking in all the scents of the richly sweet confection.

By the time James and Mira caught up to Albus, he was standing in awe in front of the most amazing wall Mira had ever seen. Canisters of tiny chocolate candies filled the majority of the available space, and the three teens began filling getting for purchase.

Moments later, with bright smiles and plastic M&M's world bags, James happily lead his brother and girlfriend down to the Hershey's store."I don't think you need any more candy," Mira teased, elbowing James lightly. He made a face at her and did his own impersonation of Mira's zombie walk from the park.

"James want!"

Mira stopped outside the store to snap a photograph of the beautifully decorated display outside the Hershey's store. She could see Reese's, Twizzlers, Paydays, and Yorks among the array of candies, and she smiled in admiration of the sixteen-story candy spectacular. She gazed down to text the picture to Rose and Lucy. Albus stuck his head out of the store to stare quizzically at Mira.

"Are you coming, M? I mean, the pretend candy is nice, but they have better… genuine candy in here," he said. Mira followed him inside. Albus lead her to James, who was staring at a large bag of Hershey's drops.

James was hefting the bag in his hand and mumbling to himself. His face lit up when he saw her. "Hey, are these any different from M&Ms?" he asked, looking as if he was trying to find the meaning of life on the little ingredients panel.

Mira took the bag from him and read it as well. "I think it lacks the candy shell or something," she said finally. James nodded and solemnly grabbed a pack. He peered at his M&M's bag from the previous store.

"For experiments after the show," he explained. He also bought some chocolate Twizzlers, Reese's and Hershey Kisses.

Albus snorted as he watched his brother. "Prepare for a James Sirius Potter sugar high: level 62," he said. Mira laughed. James turned to the pair and gave them a 'whats-so-funny?' look. Neither answered the silent question.

As James paid, Mira's eye fell on a tan bear with a dark brown Hershey's hoodie; she picked it up and joined James at the counter. "Do you want it?" James asked.

"Not for me," Mira explained. "I promised Lily I'd pick her up a souvenir, and well…" her voice trailed off as she waved the bear. "But I've got it," Mira assured James as he pulled out his wallet again.

Once Mira added the bear to their purchases, she and James turned to Albus. "Little brother," James said. "I picked going to Central Park, and Mira chose M&M world. Where do you want to go?"

"Toys R Us," Albus said, pointing to a spot on James's New York City map. He remembered his earliest wish to ride the Ferris wheel, and led his companions down to the highly anticipated store.

As they walked Mira slipped her hand out of James's long enough to zip up her coat to shield herself from the cold winds of New York City. The walk to Toys R Us was short, and Albus quickly got into the ticket line for the Ferris wheel.

James stood to the side. "You two go," he answered, taking a step back warily. "I'll go get some coffee from Scoops R Us." James pointed to the ice cream (and coffee beverage) counter inside of the store.

"Are you scared?" Albus teased.

Mira elbowed him. "It's okay James. I'll see you after the ride." She thanked the saleswoman for her ticket, grabbed Albus's arm and pulled him into the waiting Barbie car. Albus scowled at the side of the car as they were raised in the air.

"It had to be Barbie," he groaned. "It couldn't be Hot Wheels."

"Where do you think Lily is?" Mira asked, cutting Albus off mid-Barbie rant. Albus shrugged. Wherever his baby sister was, it couldn't be cooler than a giant Ferris wheel _inside_ of a Toys R Us.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"This is so COOL!"

Lily sat in the American Girl store happily watching as her brand-new doll sat in a tiny pink chair and had her hair styled into a ponytail flip with a braid. Harry and Ginny stood to the side, Harry weighed down by the array of pink bags in various sizes, containing doll clothes, books and accessories.

He sighed and turned to Ginny. "We're going to need to call a cab back to the hotel. There is no way I'm walking with all of this stuff." Ginny nodded in agreement, and smiled as their daughter talked animatedly with the stylist.

"I mean," Harry continued, "I just don't see the point of buying _fake food_ for a doll. It can't eat. We know that. Lily knows that. Does it make sense to you?"

The doll in question, which Lily had named Anita, had the same red hair as Lily's. However, Anita's hair was straighter than Lily's, and Anita's eyes were green versus Lily's piercing blue orbs. As the Anita's hair was styled, Lily wandered away from the counter and began browsing the racks of doll accessories. She saw a tiny white hat with a pink ribbon and grabbed it quickly.

"Daddy! Daddy can I get it please?"

Harry looked at Ginny for assistance. Ginny found interest in a miniscule stuffed yorkie they had purchased and examined it thoroughly. Harry turned back to Lily's big pleading eyes and sighed. "Yes pumpkin. You can get it."

Lily squealed and hugged him, running back to the hairstyling counter to pick up Anita, whose hair was freshly styled. Ginny led them to the escalator. "Now, Lily, we need to get back to the hotel. The others are probably waiting for us to go see the show."

With a sigh, Lily followed her parents out the door of the best store she had ever seen in her entire life.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After Mira, James and Albus reached the Ritz-Carlton Hotel, they went into their separate rooms to change.

On Mira's bed was another flower from Scorpius. She was about to look it up in her floriography book when there was a knock on the door. Mira carefully put the flower in her bag before going to open the door.

Lily stood there, using a luggage cart to carry her American Girl bags. "Best day ever!" she exclaimed. Mira went to her own shopping bags to get the Hershey teddy bear. She handed it to Lily.

"Got you this from the Hershey store."

Lily's eyes lit up as she hugged the bear. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Mira! Choco and Anita can be friends," Lily said. "Now, mum says we're leaving to see the show in ten minutes. Anita and Choco are coming to."

Mira followed Lily out of the room, happily humming God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs, ready to have an amazing evening.

**A/N: Mira has a Facebook page and Forever Young has a Tumblr! Too much? I don't care. But thanks for that thought. Want to be Mira's Facebook friend? Send a request to Mirabelle Rivers! Follow **_**Forever Young**_** on Tumblr! Chat with Mira! Have a good time. Read and review while you're at it! Pretty please? Ciao for now!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm here with the last update of the evening. So, not much happens in this chapter in the way of plot. It's just a series of text messages between Rose and Mira, on the day after New Year's. The rest is self-explanatory. Don't forget to read, review, follow Forever Young on Tumblr, and friend Mira on Facebook. Anything else? PM me. Enjoy the (short) chapter!  
-Cristen**

_ROSE_: **HEY GIRLY. HOWS NYC?**

_MIRA: _**GR8 ON THE PLANE HOME NOW. IM GUESSING U DIDNT FALL OFF A SKI SLOPE UP IN SWITZERLAND**

_ROSE: _**HAHA U WISH. BUT THOSE SLOPES DIDNT NO WAT HIT THEM. LITERALLY. **

_MIRA: _**ONLY U. **

_ROSE: _**LUCY WAS AMAZING ON THE SKIIS. MOLLY LOOKED AS GRACEFUL AS A WALRUS**

_MIRA: _**THATS SO MEAN**

_ROSE_**: BUT TRU…**

_MIRA:_ ** U GET THE CHRISTMAS GIFT I SENT?**

_ROSE: _**SURE DID. LOVED THE JACKET. U NO ME SO WELL…**

_MIRA: _**YUP AND I LUV U ANYWAY. IDK Y**

_ROSE: _**I THINK IT HAS 2 DO WITH MY AWESOMENESS!**

_MIRA: _**OR NOT**

_ROSE: _**JEALOUS MUCH?**

_MIRA: _**I DON'T THINK SO…**

_ROSE: _**SO HOW WAS TIME WITH JAMES?**

_MIRA: _**AFTER WE SAW THE LION KING, HE INHALED TWO POUNDS OF CANDY AND WAS SICK FOR THE REST OF THE TRIP.**

_ROSE: _**THAT STINKS.**

_MIRA: _**TOTALLY**

_ROSE: _**HEY I G2G. GETTING READY 2 COME HOME 2 OSTLYN.**

_MIRA: _**C U THEN.**

_ROSE: _**KK. CIAO!**

**So that's it for this chapter. I thought about doing a contest where the winner gets to have a character (based on themselves) in the story. Sound good? What kind of contest should it be? Any thoughts? Leave a review or PM me.**


	22. Chapter 22

**February 13****, 2019**

_Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_ The clock in the corridor struck eleven.

"Professor Whitehorn, can I talk to you?" Mira asked, tapping on the door of the Charms professor's study timidly. She poked her head into the door as Whitehorn opened it wider to view Mira.

"What is it, Rivers? Today is Thursday."

Mira looked puzzled. "I know what day it is," she answered. Professor Whitehorn waved Mira into the room, where the older woman was buttoning up her cloak. "It's just, you gave me an Acceptable on my essay, and I was sure it needed and Exceeds Expectations."

"Rivers-"

"Is there a reason?" Mira asked. "I did everything you asked. I explained the theory behind nonverbal spells, and I even-"

Whitehorn sighed. "Have a seat Rivers."

Mira sat.

"You are most definitely not the best student in my Charms class," she began. "That would be Aria Weslie. But you have potential. And while some of your teachers don't see it… I do. So I'm continually pushing you to do your best. I gave you an Acceptable because this essay- it wasn't your best work. You can do more than that, Rivers. Do you understand?" Whitehorn finished, glancing at her wall clock.

Mira nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Now, I really must be going."

"Where?"

Whitehorn stopped from her position halfway to the door and stared at Mira as if she had grown a second head. "Where what?"

"Where are you going?" Mira asked hesitantly.

"Out," came the reply.

The older woman ushered Mira out of her office and continued down the hall to the doors of Hogwarts. Thinking quickly, Mira ran down the corridor, and pushed aside a tapestry. The secret passageway deposited outside the Gryffindor Tower. Mira sped through the empty common room up to the sixth year boys' dormitory. Again, Graham and James were the only two present.

"James, I need your cloak," Mira said. "Please hurry; I promise I'll explain later."

Without a second thought, James gave his girlfriend the Cloak of Invisibility. Mira returned to the common room, only to find Emma reading by wand light in a chair. "Going somewhere?" she asked.

Mira nodded. Professor Whitehorn would probably be walking across the grounds by now. If she was to catch the woman, time was of the essence.

"I'm coming with you."

Mira raised an eyebrow. Emma held her friend's stare coolly. "Think about it, M. If I'm not mistaken, you're probably trying to tail someone," Emma argued. "Every second you spend convincing me not to go with you is another second they get farther away. Farther, and farther, and farther, and farther-"

"Alright!" Mira conceded. She threw the cloak over the two of them and Emma smiled smugly as she followed Mira closely.

By the time the two fifth years had made their way out of the front doors and had the older Professor in their sights, Whitehorn was nearing Hogsmeade.

"Is she planning on Apparating?" Emma hissed in Mira's ear. "How will we follow her? We're only fifteen!"

Mira shrugged and motioned for Emma to be quiet. The old woman was greeting Hannah Longbottom as she passed the Three Broomsticks. Further down in the village, Whitehorn made her way to a tiny gate. She pushed it open and slipped stealthily inside.

"What's that gate?" Emma asked.

"Be quiet!"

The two girls followed Whitehorn. By the time they were close enough to see, Mira had deduced that they were at Hogsmeade Cemetery. According to Mrs. Hermione, the cemetery had been built a month following the Battle of Hogwarts. The majority of the wizards and witches who died in the battle were buried here, including Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. While he was a student at Hogwarts, Mira often found Teddy Lupin there.

As they passed several gravestones, Mira read them to herself. "This is Lavender Brown," she explained to Emma. "She went to school with my mum and Rose's parents. She dated Rose's dad."

The next grave they passed belonged to Colin Creevey. "This is-"

Emma held up her hands to silence Mira. "I know who this is. He's… he's kind of my uncle. Dennis Creevey and my mom… you know how that whole 'baby-making' thing works, right?" Emma said.

"Yeah."

They walked along in silence, keeping eyes open for their Charms teacher. "They're separated now," Emma continued. "But I spend the holidays with my Dad and summers with my Mum. In fact, he-"

"He what?" Mira asked.

"Nothing."

Emma's face burned as she reached into her pocket and fiddled with the corner of the thick cream-colored paper nestled there. Mira frowned, but didn't press the subject. Emma stuck out her arm to stop Mira.

"I see her," Emma whispered, pointing to her left. Following Emma's line of vision, Mira saw Professor Whitehorn laying flowers on a grave.

The pair leaned forward to get closer looks at the woman. "Whose grave is that? I can't see?" Emma hissed. Mira rolled her eyes. As fond as she was of Emma, the other girl had a tendency to talk- too much.

"Be quiet!"

Professor Whitehorn pressed two fingers to her lips and placed them gently on the marble stone. "I love you." Turning briskly on her heel, the woman refastened her cloak and began to walk briskly towards the castle.

Emma made to walk forward, stepping on a twig in the process. Professor Whitehorn turned with an unnatural fire in her brown eyes. "Who's there?" the older woman barked fiercely as she scanned the area.

Mira clamped a harsh hand over Emma's mouth.

"Revelio!"

Blue light flashed across the cemetery as Whitehorn's wand swept over the girls. The invisibility cloak flew off the pair and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. "Whitby! Rivers! What are you two doing here?"

Emma and Mira exchanged nervous glances. They had never thought about what to say if Whitehorn caught them. The stern woman watched them carefully, waiting for their response to her question.

"I saw you leaving, and I wanted to know where you were going. Emma found me in the common room and wanted to come," Mira explained.

Whitehorn shook her head. "And you borrowed Potter's cloak?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You are too inquisitive for your own good, Rivers."

Mira nodded meekly as Whitehorn pointed towards the castle. "Tell anyone who stops you that you were with me. I'll be along in a minute."

"Professor?" Emma asked.

The woman looked up. "What is it Whitby?"

"Who were you visiting?"

"My mother," Whitehorn replied. "Her name was Pomona Sprout. She taught Herbology at Hogwarts for fifty-nine years, you know."

Emma's eyes widened. Along with Mira, Emma knew what it was like to lose someone close to you. But Mira stepped forward. "Professor? My mother… is dead too."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Rivers."

Silence.

The woman was dismissing them, rearranging the flowers on Minerva McGonagall's grave. "I'm sure she was a great woman, Professor."

"She was."

"I'm sure she would be proud of you."

And with that, Emma led Mira back through the village in the direction of Hogsmeade. They trudged through the damp grass quietly before Emma was the first to speak. "You know your friend, Lucy?"

"Yeah," Mira answered.

"She taught me something. Lucy knows how to see, not just look. There's a difference you know. And most people look at you, but I see. And I see the way you are around James and Scorpius, and I see the flowers in your book." Emma held up her hands to stop Mira from interrupting. "As your friend, it's my duty to tell you what's best for you. I know… and your heart knows, but the rest of you? It doesn't know."

Mira stopped walking and watched Emma. She pushed the toe of her sneaker across the ground before answering. "I don't know you that well Emma. We've shared a dormitory for five years, and the most I know about you is your last name. But you know things about me."

"I notice things. Lucy taught me."

"Sometimes, I think Lucy's right."

"About what?"

Mira sighed. "About things being better when we were little. This whole 'boy-girl' thing. It's kind of stupid."

"I know," Emma said. She hesitated. "But what about the girl-girl thing?"

Mira stopped walking again, and stared at Emma. Her figure was hard to see in the evening light, but Mira could tell that Emma was turning red. "Do you like girls, Emma?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. Probably not. Who cares?" she said finally. "It's not important anyway." She started walking again, fiddling with the sleeve of her white uniform shirt.

"Who do you-?"

"Would you let it go, Mira?"

Stunned into silence, the girls continued to walk. They had almost reached the castle by now, and Emma held out her wand and whispered, _"Lumos."_ The bright light bobbed in the darkness, and Mira followed it closely.

"Molly Weasley."

Mira was confused. She looked up at Emma. "What about her?"

"I-I like Molly Weasley," Emma went on, her blush growing more prominent, a shade of red that rivaled the hair of the girl in question. "You know, sixth year Ravenclaw, Lucy's older sister."

"Oh," Mira nodded.

"But, don't say anything to her, okay?"

"I promise."

They walked on, reaching the large doors to the castle. Finding them locked, Mira banged on them. The caretaker, Old Man Ernie (also known as Ernie Macmillan, who was not, as his name suggested, an old man, but just a creepy middle-aged man the same age as Rose's parents) opened the door for them with a scowl.

"What are you two young 'uns doing up so late, eh?" He turned and led them down the corridor.

"We were with Professor Whitehorn," Emma answered.

Old Man Ernie grunted. He leaned heavily on his ebony cane as he limped. According to Mrs. Hermione, he had sustained a leg injury from the Battle of Hogwarts. It was Dark Magic, unable to be cured; much in the way of Mr. George's ear.

"Old Man E- I mean, Mr. Macmillan?"

"What is it?"

"Are we in trouble?" Mira asked.

Old Man Ernie grunted again. He seemed to do that a lot. "If you were _actually_ with Professor Whitehorn, then I guess not. But get along to your dormitories before I have to dock points from you." He seemed to be thinking about his decision.

"Wait a second, girls! If you were with Whitehorn, where is she?"

Emma and Mira exchanged glances. The woman hadn't returned from the village yet, and there was no proof of the truth in Emma's words. "She was down in Hogsmeade, and she told us that we should-"

"Never mind. You two have detention with me in the Forbidden Forest tomorrow at seven," Old Man Ernie corrected. Mira groaned.

"But Mr Macmillan! Tomorrow is _valentine's_ day!"

Old Man Ernie grunted. "Aww," he said with mock-sympathy. "Do you have a special laddie waiting for you? Well, when I was your age, my valentine was Miss Hannah Abbott. She was as sweet an' as pretty as they come, you know. But she ran off an' married Neville Longbottom. So don't you go on lecturing _me_ about Valentines. I hear what they call me behind my back. _Old Man Ernie._ As if I'm some elderly geezer. I'm only thirty-eight, you know." The man frowned, one eye twitching at the girls. "But after Hannah became Hannah Longbottom… I figured, what's the point?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Emma said. She surprised Old Man Ernie with a hug. "Losing the girl you love isn't the end of the world. I'm sure you can be just as happy without Hannah as you were with her."

Old Man Ernie narrowed his eyes at her, but hugged her back. "This doesn't change your detention though. I still need to do my job. Now get outta here before I give you each two detentions!"

The girls scampered off, as Old Man Ernie mumbled about 'bloody Gryffindors.' They whispered the password to the Fat Lady, and Emma had slipped under her covers before Mira could bring up their previous conversation.

The other Gryffindor fifth year girls, Rose, India Macmillan and Fay Finnigan were already asleep and snoring soundly. Mira was happy to join them.

Before she drifted off, she reflected on everything she had learned this evening, about Professor Whitehorn, Emma, and most of all, herself.

**I think that chapter went fairly well. How about you all? Is anyone reading this story? Anyway, Mira's 16****th**** birthday should be coming up in about two or three chapters. I haven't been updating because I've been planning every detail of her party. I actually made a bunch of OCs just so I could have guests for her party.**

**Also, I realized that Mira didn't have very many friends (with distinct personalities) at least. I kind of didn't want the extras- ahem, OCs- on her guest list to be just random people created just for the sake of a guest list. Which they **_**were**_**, of course, but it doesn't have to seem that way. **

**I don't own Harry Potter. If you don't know who does, then you aren't a true Potterhead. Oh well, then.**

**So, as always, read and review, follow Forever Young on Tumblr, friend Mira on Facebook (Mirabelle Rivers) and all that good stuff. Vote for your favorite character in the poll in my bio, or just skip all that stuff. I'm an author, not a cop.**

**It is two-thirty in the morning, and I have a field trip later today. So InvisibleGryffindork is signing off.**

**Peace!**


	23. Chapter 23 (part 1)

**Hi. This chapter is a little bit lengthy. I tried to shorten it, but it wasn't working. There is going to be a part two posted soon. In the meantime, here is chapter 23! (For your viewing pleasure.) But first: A disclaimer from Lucy and Albus- **

**Lucy: Hello there! **

**Albus: I'm here too.**

**Lucy: As I was saying, InvisibleGryffindork doesn't own Harry Potter. **

**Albus: Or me! I'm his son, you know.**

**Lucy: I'm sure they know.**

**Albus: She also doesn't own James, Rose, Lucy, Molly, Lily, Hugo, Lorcan-**

**Lucy: They get it. **

**Albus: She also doesn't make any kind of profit from this story. **

**Lucy: Please read and review. **

**Albus: I like reviews. And cookies. **

**Lucy: Just read…**

"Why would you sneak out of the castle? Without me?" Rose asked at breakfast the next morning. She grabbed a piece of toast and spread jam on it. "I mean, that's my specialty. And you chose Emma Whitby over me?"

Mira half-listened to Rose and turned her head in the other direction, preferring to watch Emma, laughing by the door of the Great Hall with Molly. As the two girls walked past the Gryffindor table towards the Ravenclaw, Emma grinned happily at Mira, who returned the smile.

"What are you so happy about?"

Turning back to Rose, Mira shrugged. "Nothing."

James joined the girls, his hair still sticking up in places and wet from a shower. "Good morning Mira. Rose, I hope you haven't eaten all the bacon." He scanned the table quickly. "Where's Lucy?"

"In the kitchen with Mitzi," Rose answered.

"The house-elf?"

"Yes. Looks like Lucy's the next president of S.P.E.W."

James chuckled. "I hope she had more success than Aunt Hermione," he said, biting into a sausage.

"The twins joined already, and so did Albus. Mira talked me into it too," Rose said, reluctantly pulling out her S.P.E.W. badge and showing James. Mira threw her own from hand to hand before pinning it to her robes.

She frowned in remembrance of the night before and her conversation with the caretaker. "I forgot James. I have to cancel our plans for tonight," she said. "I have detention with Old Man Ernie after dinner today."

"Really? Doesn't he know it's Valentine's Day? Just because no one loves him doesn't mean other people don't have plans," James grumbled.

"He's not that bad," Mira protested. "You don't know him like I do. Leave him alone," she said firmly. James seemed taken aback by Mira's protection of the man, but he dropped the subject anyway.

Mira's boyfriend turned to his cousin, and they began to have their own discussion. She tuned the pair out and lost herself in her own thoughts.

The owls flew into the Great Hall, hooting proudly as they delivered letters and parcels to their owners. Two owls flew over to Mira. One was her own owl Orion, and she quickly read the letter from her father. He told her that her Aunt Ginnifer (her mother's sister) would be spending the summer holidays with them, and sent chocolate frogs for Mira and Natalie. The other owl was the Malfoy family owl, and Mira swiped the letter from its talons before James could notice this and inquire.

He and Rose were having a heated discussion. Rose turned to Mira. "Which is cooler: a unicorn or a thestral?"

"I don't know."

Mira's eyes watered. Thinking of thestrals reminded Mira of her mother. Romilda. The woman who had spent fifteen years ignoring her daughter, only to reveal that it had been for her daughter's benefit. Mira rubbed the corners of her eyes, feeling the tears that were threatening to spill over her lids.

Her mind flickered back to her timetable. She had roughly ten minutes until Potions. In that time, Mira knew she could sneak back to her dormitory and read the letter from Scorpius before class started.

When Mira reached her dormitory, India Macmillan and Fay Finnigan were still there, adjusting their accessories. India resembled her uncle (Old Man Ernie), with pale skin, stringy blond hair and the same eerie green eyes. She was tall for her age with thin, lanky arms that Rose was sure India would never grow into. Fay was the opposite, with inky black hair and rich chocolate eyes. They were inseparable, the best of friends.

"Good morning, Mira," Fay grinned, her voice tinkering with a hint of an Irish accent. India nodded in greeting. She had never been one for words. That was Fay's department. The girl could talk someone to death if given half a chance.

"Hey girls."

Mira settled onto her bed and drew the curtains closed around her. India and Fay understood; Mira wanted to be alone.

_Mira,_

_Happy Valentine's Day! Cheerful salutations aside, we need to talk. Can you meet me on the Quidditch pitch after lunch? I'm making you a special Valentine's Day picnic. Hope to see you there!_

_S.M._

Instead of dwelling on Scorpius's words, Mira shoved the letter under her pillow and grabbed her cloak off her bed. She turned to the girls. "Are you guys walking to Potions yet?" she asked, fastening the buttons.

"Almost ready," Fay said, bending down to tie her shoe. India folded her arms silently and waited for the other two by the door.

After a few moments, Mira followed India and Fay through the common room and down to the dungeons, grateful that she had chosen to take her cloak. A draft followed the three girls into the room, and the doors closed behind them.

India and Fay slipped into seats near the front of the room. Mira saw Rose already sitting with Emma, and scanned the class for empty seats. She slung her bag further up her arm, moving into the vacancy next to Kyle Samuels.

Kyle, Mira knew, was the main Slytherin fueling the house rivalries. He was a pureblood, with biased views on everything and everyone. Kyle and Aria Weslie had been best friends since second year, and he was one of the few people who could tolerate Aria's gossiping tendencies. According to Mrs. Hermione (who had met Aria at Mira's 14th birthday party), Aria was the biggest gossip since Lavender Brown.

Professor Plunkett began to call roll. He walked slowly down the aisles, his silver hair impeccably groomed and swept to the side as he talked. Kyle turned his head to the side and examined Mira. "Rivers."

Mira blew a strand of hair out of her eyes before responding. "Are you going to give me some rubbish because my father's a muggle? I don't want to hear it Kyle," she said, an exasperated tone to her voice.

"Touchy today, aren't we Rivers?"

"Shut up."

"I hear talking," Professor Plunkett said, frowning at Kyle and Mira. "Good morning class. Today we will be creating the Trolare Potion. Does anyone know what this particular brew does?" he asked.

India raised her hand.

"Miss Macmillan!"

The girl mumbled something inaudible to the class. Professor Plunkett leaned forward to hear India. "My dear, I'm afraid I didn't hear your answer. Would you mind speaking up, please?" he said. India reddened, shaking her head.

"She said it's like an Imperius potion," Fay answered.

Professor Plunkett sighed. "Thank you, Miss Finnigan. However, I have been your teacher for five years. I am sure that by now you know to raise your hand before speaking in my class," he said.

"Yes sir."

The man returned to his desk. "Now, please turn to page 309 in your copies of Magical Drafts and Potions."

As the students set to work brewing the potion, Professor Plunkett continued to lecture the class on the Trolare Potion. "Some might question the legality of this potion. Does anyone know anything about its history?"

Geoffrey Roland, another Slytherin, raised his hand. "It was created in 2000 by the Potioneer Theodore Nott." Geoffrey's tablemate, Ethan Nott, smiled proudly at his father's accomplishment. "The Trolare Potion is currently legal, as deemed by the Potions Association."

"Very good, Mr. Roland. Now, can someone tell me the difference between the Imperius Curse and the Trolare Potion?"

"One's a spell and one's a potion," Rose quipped.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley," Professor Plunkett sighed. He watched the students chopping and stirring ingredients before continuing. "But the Imperius curse is much stronger than the Trolare Potion. It lasts only a few minutes, is easier to resist, and is mostly used by teens in desire of an April fool's prank. However, taking too much of the Trolare Potion can cause your blood to boil. On this happy note, finish your potions!"

Professor Plunkett sat in his seat, reclining with February's edition of Potioneer's Monthly. He flipped absently through the pages, and the students conversed in soft tones.

Mira noted that Kyle wasn't the best potions partner. He preferred to let Mira do all the actual brewing while he criticized her "poor" job.

"The book says to use _three_ moonlace sprouts. You only put two."

"Okay, wise guy," Mira said. "If you're so smart, why don't you actually help me?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at Kyle. She was a good three inches taller than him, and her intimidating stare seemed to knock him down a few notches.

"Whatever." Kyle grumbled. He chopped up the cottonthistle in silence, groaning as he sliced his finger on the thorns.

By the time their potion had turned the desired shade of cobalt (and emitted the sharp smell of ginger), Professor Plunkett was instructing the students once more. "After you've finished, please label your vials of potion. Leave them on my desk, and they will be tested and graded by the next class."

He dismissed them, and Mira quickly followed Emma and Rose out the door. "I saw you had to work with Kyle Samuels," Rose laughed.

"Don't remind me. He's such a pain in the arse."

"Well, Rose here burned all the moonlace."

"Shut up Emma!"

The trio of girls had reached the courtyard. Lucy, running from Herbology, joined her friends and began a story about Juniper Perkins, Irene Palmer and a Mimbulus Mimbletonia. "So then Stinksap explodes all over her, and Irene was laughing. But then the Stinksap got on Irene too, and Professor Longbottom excused them for the rest of class to go clean up. It smelled like rotten manure in the greenhouse."

Mira only half-listened to Lucy's story. She noticed she seemed to be doing that a lot; half listening. Her mind kept flickering back to the letter from Scorpius under her pillow. Mira knew what Scorpius wanted to talk about. He had been sending her letters and secret flower messages for four months. She realized that while she was still dating James, this made her no better than that jerk Pepper Holloway. This thought made her eyes flicker to Rose.

Rose and Dom had been on better terms since their spat the previous year. Although Mira was sure they would never have the close relationship they once had, they were improving every day. She smiled at this thought.

"Mira! Come back to the land of the living!"

She turned to Emma, who had spoken. "Sorry," Mira said with a sheepish grin. "Did you say something, Em?"

"I _asked_ if you were ready to go to Ancient Runes," Emma repeated. "Lorcan is meeting us there. He wanted to stop by his common room first."

"I'm ready."

Rose shuffled through the February breeze. "I'm off to Divination. Did you know Aria Weslie is actually _good_ in a class? There's something in her head besides dirt on every single person in this school," she teased.

"Hi Rose!"

"Speak of the devil…"

Aria pranced up to the group and looped her arm through Rose's. "I saw you walking here, and I figured I'd go with you since we're going to the same class," Aria gushed. She seemed to be just noticing Emma, Lucy and Mira. "Hello girls."

Rose yanked her arm away from Aria's. "How... nice… to see you Aria. Funny thing, I was just talking about you."

"I hope it wasn't anything bad," Aria laughed. She grabbed Rose's arm once more and tugged her towards the Divination classroom, the latter mouthing, 'help' to her friends. Lucy, Emma and Mira watched her go.

"So anyway," Mira continued. "Where are you going, Lucy?"

"I have a free period. I'm heading to the kitchens to help Mitzi."

"See ya, Luce," Emma said.

Lucy turned to the picture of the fruit bowl and tickled the pear, entering into the kitchens with a huge grin on her face. Mira and Emma continued to walk to the Ancient Runes classroom. They made small talk as they travelled, Emma having a near collision with a first year Hufflepuff.

Laughing, the pair entered the classroom.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The rest of the day came and went quickly. By the time lunchtime rolled around, Mira was starved. She grabbed a turkey and cheese sandwich hastily, waiting for the rest of her friends to join her at the Gryffindor table.

Unfortunately, Mira's sister got there first. The second year Ravenclaw took a swig of pumpkin juice from Mira's goblet before speaking. "How's my favorite sister today?"

"I'm your only sister."

"Whatever. Anyway, I need a favor."

"Of course you do," Mira replied, rolling her eyes. "You never just pop over here to say hello, do you?"

Natalie snorted. "No."

"What do you want?"

"I'm in a bit of a- of a monetary tight spot," Natalie admitted. She drank some more of Mira's pumpkin juice. "I kind of owe Irene Palmer a _few_ galleons. We had this bet… and I lost. Could you loan me some?"

Mira gave her sister a look. "How many galleons are we talking about here?" she asked.

"40."

"Are you crazy?" Mira exclaimed. She did quick math in her head. "That's about 200 pounds right there!"

Natalie shrugged. "It's just business, Mira."

"What was your bet, anyway?"

"That's classified."

Mira sighed. "I'm not getting involved in any of your 'business schemes,' Little Miss Con Artist," she said.

"Fine," Natalie said with a huff. She took one last gulp of pumpkin juice before striding back to the Ravenclaw table stiffly. Hugo took her place.

"Have you seen my sister? I think she took my Fanged Frisbee," Hugo said glumly, shoving a forkful of beef casserole into his mouth.

Mira shook her head. "No, she was supposed to be coming to lunch from Care of Magical Creatures, but she's not here yet."

"Thanks anyway, Mira."

After the meal, Mira made her way back to her common room. She joined Fay, India, Rose and Emma in games of Wizard's Chess, Exploding Snap, Gobstones and I Doubt It until her sides hurt from laughing.

Throughout the fun, a thought was continually tugging at the back of Mira's mind. She ignored it, and ordered her knight to destroy India's castle, making the shy girl cover her face in shame as the other three girls played Exploding Snap beside them.

Outside on the Quidditch pitch, Scorpius Malfoy sat, alone. His Slytherin green picnic blanket was covered in trays of sushi, which he knew to Mira's favorite food. He waited. And waited. Mira would show up; he just knew it.

Seconds turned to minutes. Soon, Scorpius knew his break was over and he had to go to Transfiguration. With a stormy look on his face, Scorpius packed up his picnic, and vanished it back inside.

It wasn't until Mira returned to her dormitory before dinner and found the letter under her pillow that she understood why Scorpius was so mad at her.

She had blown him off.


End file.
